A Date with Justice
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Survivors from the Spikes Toy Gang months ago, when Woody and the gang run into some old and new faces, confusion, suspicion, questions, and unexpected events accompany the reunion. And they keep running into members of the Spikes Toy Gang again! Can Woody and his friends forgive...and survive? BuzzxJessie OCxOC Events takes place after An Act of True Love fanfic.
1. Chapter 1 A Mingled Reunion

**Here's my new story. Hope you enjoy it. After this one, I have a very, very, _very_ special fanfic I want to do, but you have to read this one first and wait 'til it's completed. The plot and time line of this one comes first. I don't own Toy Story. **

**I'd written part of this one down a while back as the ideas came to me, but debated back and forth whether or not I would publish it. Then after FrozenFever123's suggestion regarding the bad guys from An Act of True Love, I had my answer. If you haven't read that fanfic of mine, some of the content and characters in here might not make sense to you. This is after the events in that story and Secret Fears. Some faces you might recognize from previous fanfics and the Toy Story films, then we have some new characters. Reviews are appreciated and would be helpful. Oh, yeah...this one will include OCxOC pairing. Any guesses as to who?**

 **A warning: I've rated this story story T for violence and scary images that might frighten young kids. That's not all that's in this story, but if you've read my An Act of True Love fanfic, I'm letting you know that this one contains more graphic danger and details than when Woody, Buzz, and their friends were captured by the Spikes Toy Gang! So, be prepared! Please do read though. Younger kids may read this one, but some parts they might no understand. Maybe the really scary chapters I'll just rate T.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

Woody contentedly leaned back against Bonnie's bed pillows, strumming on the gift he thought he'd never have: his very own personal _Woody's Roundup_ toy guitar! Bonnie had brought it home to him two days ago. Her mom had found it when she was browsing through the donations to the daycare center, and Bonnie had been ecstatic when Mrs. Anderson gave it to her. Bonnie had burst into her room that day when she'd returned home and had flopped onto her bed, hugging Woody and showing off his new prize. Woody was indescribably happy with the guitar, it was like having an important part of him returned and it was an incredible stress reliever to him, even though it was only two days ago that he'd received it! Plus, it was a fingertip, hands on, physical comfort to him when he felt lonely for Bo Peep.

At the moment, all of Woody's friends, Bonnie's other toys were busy occupying themselves through the house while Bonnie was at Sunnyside. Woody slightly let his fingers droop from his strumming when he heard what sounded like a rapping noise on one of Bonnie's window sills. He cocked his head and listened. "Hello?!" He called out. He set the guitar aside, and grunting into a stretch as he straightened up, he rose to his feet. "Someone there?" He called again.

Woody wasn't sure what happened next, except that _something_ out of nowhere pounced onto him, knocking backwards off his feet, and off of Bonnie's bed! He landed with a hard thud, his hat flew off, and he groaned trying to figure out what the heck had just happened. Then he realized there was a small, childish voice and something bouncing up and down on his padded stomach. "What the.." he looked up and gaped in astonishment. A small plastic cartoon looking lion cub toy was hopping on him. He had dark ears, three little dark freckles on each upper lip, A little dark flare of hair on top of his head, and a dark, plastic hairy tip on his tail. "Something I can do for you?" Woody asked sarcastically.

"Hi, there, bub." The kitten answered with a smug smile. He stopped using Woody for a trampoline. "I'm Katan. What's your name, cowboy?"

Woody just stared in utter disbelief at this little fellow's audacity. It certainly wasn't like several years ago when Mitsy had first flown into him and then ran away to hide afterward. He stared the cub down suspiciously and cleared throat. "I'm Woody." He answered in annoyance. " _Sheriff_ Woody." Katan just sat down nonchalantly.

"Well, hi." Katan swished his tail back and forth. "We're your new neighbors. So, what ya up to?"

"Wait, wait, wait. Do you mind?" Woody sat up, gently shoving the little feline off. " _We're_ your new neighbors? I see only one of you. Ahem. Uh, welcome to the neighborhood...I guess. Where do you live?"

"Two houses down." Katan answered cheerily. "Just moved here a couple days ago."

"Oh, so _you're_ the ones whose kid just moved in two days ago!" Woody nodded.

"Yep. Sure are." Katan giggled, then darted off of Woody and went for his hat. He twirled it on top of his head, then raced off laughing. "Catch me if you can, Sheriff! Ha, ha, ha! _Yeehaw!"_

"Hey! Come back here, you little thief!" Woody hollered and scurried after the four-legged giggle box. "Give me back my hat!" Katan just pounced all over the room, including the unappreciative Potato Heads among some of the other toys, teasing the cowboy 'til Woody finally cornered him at the wall. "All right, _you!_ Hand it over." He ordered, tapping his foot and crossing his arms.

"And what are you gonna do with me, Sheriff? Put me in solitary?" Katan asked smugly.

"That's enough, Katan." A new voice appeared from behind Woody. The cowboy turned and his jaw dropped. The toy facing him was...was...was Sgt. Matthew! It was Sgt. Matthew from Andy's friend Carl's house! Of all people...er, toys! He looked exactly the same, except some extra scrapes, and...a few little dents. But it was him.

"Matt!" Woody gasped in delight.

"W-Woody!" Matthew smiled widely, and the two old friends shared some playful punches on the arms. "Katan, give him back his hat." Matthew said firmly.

"Aw, but, Matt. I'm not finished." Katan pouted. Matthew cleared his throat, and raised his eyebrows. "Okay. Okay." Katan rolled his eyes and brought Woody back his hat between his teeth.

"Thanks." Woody smiled, and placed it safely back on his head. "Matt, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess we're your new neighbors." Matthew shrugged. "I had no idea _you'd_ be here! So, who all is with you?"

"Hey, Rex! Rex!" Woody hollered. "Rex, find Buzz and Jessie! Quick!"

"Okay!" Rex answered and reluctantly left Trixie to pause their video game. Several of the other toys gathered around. And two new ones emerged off the window sill following Matthew. There was a plastic elephant, about as big as Mitsy's dog Jack. And, there was a tall Barbie-like doll with waist long, thick and sleek jet-black hair, smooth olive-tone skin, dark red lips, and glittery violet eyes. Her life theme _had_ to be modeling! It was hard not to star at her. She was wearing a hot pink tank top, a light gray narrow skirt above her knees, black leggings, and black heels.

"Woody, what's up...Matthew!" Buzz gasped as he entered with Jessie.

"Hey, Buzz." Matthew smiled and heartily shook hands with the Space Ranger.

"It's been a very long time."

"Yes."

"Well, blast me to smithereens!" Jessie cheered. "It's you! Well, howdy there, Sergeant. It sure is great to see ya again!"

"Jessie, same here." Matt smiled. The Potato Heads, Hamm, and Rex all greeted him too. And Bullseye gave him a big welcoming kiss, to which he scratched his mane in return.

"Matt!" Slinky barked, furiously wagging his tail and bounding up to the soldier. He pounced on him and happily licked his face.

"Ha, ha, okay, okay, Slink." Matthew chuckled. "I've missed you too, bud." Slinky rolled over and Matthew scratched his coils the way he used to. Slinky laughed happily and waved his paws in the air. Then Matthew stood back up. "Hey, everyone. These are my new friends, Alice," he pointed to the elephant who smiled sweetly and waved to everyone with her trunk, "and Iris," he pointed to the alluring doll. "And of course, you've met Katan."

"Heh, yeah." Woody smirked. "Well, howdy, Iris and Alice. And welcome to the neighborhood."

"Thank you." Alice replied politely. Iris just stood there, grinning wryly. "It's good to meet you all."

"Any friends of Matthew's are friends of ours!" Mrs. Potato Head announced.

"Matthew, these are our new friends." Woody spoke up. "This is Dolly."

"Hi there." Dolly waved.

"Hey." Matthew nodded.

Woody continued. "And Chuckles, Totoro, Trixie, the Peas, and uh, where's Buttercup?"

"In the living room, I guess." Rex shrugged.

Matthew smiled a lot, but his eyes were focused elsewhere. He seemed to be searching the room for something and scanned the layout but nothing was turning up. Just then, Buttercup, Mitsy, Pricklepants, and Jack walked into the room. "Hey, guys. What's up?" The unicorn asked. "Oh! New toys?"

"No. Just new neighbors." Dolly explained.

"Oh. Well, hi, everyone. Let's hope we have lots of fun together."

"Matthew!" Mitsy exclaimed, and he gazed at her intently without even realizing it. "Where did you come from?! When did you get here? Where do you live now?"

Matthew didn't answer. _She's still with them! She hasn't changed a bit,_ he thought to himself. _I wonder if she's just as dog crazy as ever._ He felt a nudge on the shoulder. "Huh?"

"Someone's talking to you!" Alice whispered.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry. Ahem. Well, Your Highness, it's been a long time." Matthew smiled warmly. Iris watched him closely and scowled.

"It sure has, Sgt." Mitsy smiled. "So, where's Fox, and Link, and the others? Are they with you?"

"Yeah. What about them?" Potato Head asked.

"I..." Matthew began, but lost his voice when he gazed wide-eyed at another toy in the room, one he didn't expect to see. What the others didn't notice was that Jack was matching him with the same stunned stare. "Jack?" Matthew gaped.

"Sgt.?" Jack added.

"Wait! You two _know_ each other?!" Woody and Jessie asked at the same time.

"Uhhh...sort of." Matthew stammered.

"We _have_ met before." Jack nodded.

"Golly, bob-howdy!" Slinky barked. "Well, I sure am glad that our pals are gonna be pals too."

"How did you two meet?" Mitsy asked eagerly. "You never told us that, Jack."

"I've...seen a lot of faces in my time." Jack said quietly. Woody was surprised and confused. He glanced at Buzz and rubbed the back of his neck. Buzz just shrugged.

"Well, ahem.." Woody began, trying to drive away the sudden awkwardness filling the room. "Why don't we all..."

"Aaahh! Look out!" Trixie screeched, making Rex jump and frantically twist his head.

"What? Where?" He cried.

"Up there!" Trixie nosed her horn up toward the direction of the window. Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Mitsy, Slinky, Jack, Rex, Trixie, and Potato Head all gasped loudly. They could _not_ believe their eyes! Standing tall, perched up on the window sill was...was...was the Falcon, the same Falcon who had attacked and imprisoned them only about two months ago! It was him! He was here, in Bonnie's bedroom!

* * *

 **You remember Sgt. Matthew from The Big Bully? Please do leave reviews! So, what do you think so far? Getting curious?**


	2. Chapter 2 Questions and Suspicions

"Matthew, watch it!" Buzz warned as he stood defensively in front of Jessie.

"Look out!" Woody exclaimed. Slinky stepped up beside him, hunching his coils.

"Of _what?"_ Matthew and his friends shrugged, confused.

"For that brute!" Jessie angrily pointed her finger at the window as the Falcon hopped down to the floor and slowly approached them. Mitsy trembled but stood firmly in her spot. _Jack_ on the other hand, threw himself in front of all of them and cringed in an attacking stance. He snarled dangerously. The Falcon halted behind Matthew and his other _friends._

"What are you all getting your tails all twisted about?" Katan asked, cocking his head.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Jack growled ominously at Falcon.

"Guys, what's the matter?" Matthew asked.

"Matt! Do you know who that no good fowl is?" Buzz asked with a glare.

"He's my friend." Matthew answered.

"That's it!" Potato Head hollered, waving his arms. "Throw them out! Hey, _you,"_ he growled up at Matthew and his friends. "Get the heck out of here! We don't want your kind in this place. You're not welcome here!"

"Darling, who is it? What's wrong?" Mrs. Potato Head wailed.

"I'll tell you what's wrong. He's a low, black-hearted buzzard. He was part of the ne'er-do-well's who tried to kill us a while back!" Potato Head explained. His wife gasped and cluing to him.

"Oh, Woody. Make him go away!" She wailed. "Do something before he hurts us!"

"Watch your step, pal." Trixie glared at the bird.

"Oh, this is terrible!" Rex yelped. "Please, please don't hurt us! We mean no harm. Please don't hurt us!"

"Just hang on a sec, guys." Woody gulped, scouring around his noodle for the best way to handle the situation. "Uh, we...let's just...I think we need to talk."

"What's there to talk? I say we string the guy up by his heels, over the trash can in the kitchen!" The angry spud spat.

"It is a thought." Slinky whispered, backing up and protectively surrounding Mitsy, his pal with his spring. She stood inside his safe circle, biting her lip worriedly.

"Woody may be right." Buzz said uneasily, never once taking his eyes off the intimidating fowl that had hurt his family not that long ago. "We...need to keep our heads."

"He has a mouth, let him speak for himself." Jack said, baring his teeth. "What _are you_ doing here?" Falcon cleared his throat.

"J-Jack...i...it's been a while." He stammered nervously. "I...I didn't expect to see _you_ again!"

"Don't change the subject! Answer his question." Buzz commanded and Woody stepped up next to Jack, as did the others.

"Like the sergeant said, we're friends." Falcon scratched his head. "I...I didn't know you all lived here, honest I didn't. I...if I had known, I wouldn't have come. I had no intention or meeting you and bringing back reminders of the terrible things we did to you all, and I'm sorry that I have."

"How cordial." Jessie rolled her eyes with her arms crossed and Bullseye snorted next to her.

"I don't blame you for not believing me." The fierce-looking bird continued. "Matt's kid bought me from the flea market and I must say that I was shocked when I found out that the soldier was one of the toys that Keith had! He knew about my recent former low-life, but I told him that I wanted to start over, and well, he gave me a chance."

"Is that true, Matt?" Woody asked skeptically.

"Yes! It's all true, and he _has_ repented." Matthew answered emphatically. " _Believe me,_ _I know!"_

"I still say we don't trust vandals like you!" Potato Head spoke up, glaring icily.

"Old spud-head is right." Buttercup spoke up.

Jack, still standing strong and ready to attack if needed, sighed heavily and raised his head. His eyes were still angry, but his tense shoulders slowly became less rigid. He glanced at Woody and Buzz who were both staring at each other, still trying to decide what to do. "Maybe...maybe it'd be best right now if..." he started to speak.

"Matt, I think it might be a good idea at the moment if you guys went back to your new house. At least for right now." Woody gulped, feeling bad for treating their old friend so rashly, yet the need to calm and protect his family urging his mind. He couldn't get to the bottom of this, not right now. There were too many unanswered, wild questions and thoughts racing through their minds. "At...at least until we've all gotten our heads screwed back on properly." Matthew sighed heavily.

"He's right, Matt." Buzz agreed, thankful that they'd come to a solution. "We'll talk later, all right?"

"Yeah." Matthew mumbled. "I see. All right. We'll go, but I would like very much to see you all again. I hope we can still be friends!"

"Aww, _you're_ still our buddy, Matt." Jessie spoke a little softer now. "And it'd be fun to talk of old times."

"Thank you." Matthew smiled sadly.

"And can I come back and play with your hat?" Katan asked Woody excitedly.

"We...we'll...we'll see." Woody cleared his throat.

"Well, it was really nice to meet you all." Alice the elephant smiled sweetly. "I hope we can get together soon."

"We'll try to work that out." Dolly waved.

"We should go now." Matthew said, starting to shuffle his band back out the window. Falcon was the first to go, and tried to assist Iris as Matt also helped her up.

"Ohhh," Mitsy exhaled heavily. Her knees wiggled and she dropped on the floor. Slinky nudged her arm.

"Whoa! You okay, Little Bit?" Woody asked, kneeling down next to her.

"Are you all right?" Buzz added.

"Y-yeah." Mitsy nodded with a slight smile but her teeth were chattering and she still trembled. "I...I'm all right. I guess." She chuckled, trying to stand up. "Just...I don't know."

"I think _I_ do!" Jessie huffed. Woody took the princess's hand and tried to help her stand. She smiled but slipped again.

"Whoops." Woody said with raised eyebrows. Her struggle was making him feel uneasy.

"Here you go." A voice said beside him and Woody glanced over to see...Matthew! He'd sprang to her side to help her up.

"Th...thank you." Mitsy stared at him, grateful but confused.

"Aw, that's all right." Matthew smiled widely.

"Jack?" Woody beckoned the dog over. "Why don't you take Mitsy for a stroll? The rest of us need to unwind." Woody said, rubbing the back of his neck. Buzz raised his eyebrows and fully added his agreement.

"Of course." Jack nodded. "Come on, Precious. Let's go somewhere peaceful." Mitsy nodded and was surprised when Matthew helped her climb onto her dog's back.

"Thank...you." She stared at him.

"Sure." Matthew grinned, and didn't realize that he was still holding her small, feminine hand. Jessie couldn't pry her eyes away from the exchange and she squinted in delight. "Well, I'd better go. Uh, talk to you later, Woody?"

"Yes." Woody nodded and Matthew departed.

As the soldier clambered up to the window with his band, Iris's sparkly violet eyes clouded darkly. She scowled back at the group of toys on the floor and shook her head in disgust. She glared at Mitsy, then turned on her heel.

"What do you intend to do about this, Sheriff?" Dolly asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. What do you think?" Trixie inquired.

"If you ask me, we've got a conspiracy on our hands." Hamm chided.

"It _ain't_ no conspiracy." Slinky interjected. "But I still ain't pleased to see that foul fowl again."

"None of us were." Buzz shook his head. "Especially Mitsy."

"Well, I don't blame her!" Jessie announced with her fists on her hips. "After the awful, rotten mess they put her through, put us through that night, I'm all upset too!" She stomped her boot. Bullseye lowered his ears and hung his head whimpering.

"Could you all give Buzz and me a minute or two?" Woody requested. "Please?"

"Let us know when the plan is in motion." Hamm cocked his head then started to waddle away. Buttercup followed him to finish their browsing through the _Consumer Reports_ catalog. The other toys filed away too, except Bullseye, Slinky, Dolly, and Jessie. They lingered near Woody and Buzz.

"So, what do you think, Woody?" Buzz asked, rubbing his chin.

"I don't exactly know, Buzz." Woody sighed, rearing back his head. "What do _you_ think?"

Buzz shrugged. "Beats me. Though I think Matthew had a lot of guts...er, uh, _courage_ to even associate with that old blasted buzzard after he knows of the things he did."

"I think he's crazy to." Jessie chimed in. "And what did that old hawk mean that he was surprised to find Matthew at Keith's? What's that about? Had they met before?"

"And how about Jack?" Dolly added. "They didn't explain how he and Matthew had met either."

"I have no clue, fellows." Woody shook his head in exasperation. "It sure is a tangled knot. Man, this morning I sure wasn't expecting a bomb like this!"

"Do you think you can trust Matthew?" Dolly asked cautiously.

" _Matt_ we can trust." Slinky barked. "But I ain't too sure yet, of that scaring looking criminal."

"Me either." Jessie huffed. Bullseye cocked his head.

"Well, just remember what happened when we _did_ meet him!" Buzz exclaimed. "We jumped to conclusions about Jack, and...look what happened." He said grimly. "Let's do our best not to make that mistake again!"

"Buzz is right!" Woody declared, wide-eyed.

* * *

 **Do you think the Falcon was telling the truth? Is he just putting on a front? Is he part of a dark, secret plot? Why does Iris seem so offended? Is the Falcon the only old Spikes Gang member who will be in this story? Have all of them repented? Will they show up? Will Matthew have any information later about...Bo Peep? Have to keep reading! Katan is Hebrew for small.**


	3. Chapter 3 Old Haunts

Jack slowly trotted through the house, carrying his princess on his back. She was very quiet but tightly gripped his collar and the scruff of his neck. Mitsy was worriedly looking up at the window sills and in the corners, actually afraid some of the Spikes Toy Gang members might be lurking there. Jack finally halted and blew out a breath. He turned his head back. "You okay, honey?" He asked tenderly.

"No. Are you?" Mitsy asked back in a timid voice.

"I'm fine." Jack shrugged, but inwardly he wasn't. His cotton hackles were on edge, and he was glancing around out of the corners of his eyes up at the window sills, in the corners, any place he suspected a low-life might be hiding. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his good friends, especially Mitsy. He'd almost failed her once, but never again!

"It's too quiet in here." Mitsy said said nervously. "Could we go a little closer back to Bonnie's bedroom?"

"You go ahead. I'll...I'll stay here." Jack said, intending to stay here and keep a lookout for any trouble.

"Oh, please. Will you go with me?" Mitsy begged.

"Oh, all right. Sure." Jack nodded. They reached the hall and stopped close to Bonnie's bedroom where they could hear familiar, comforting voices of their friends. Jack sat down and Mitsy leaned close to him, clasping her arms tightly around his leg and bicep. He kept his ears alert for any foreign sounds. "Look," Jack said confidently, "I know you're scared, Precious. But, I'm right here, and all of us are together. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." Jack licked the top of her head.

"I...I know." Mitsy sighed. "It's just that..."

"I know." Jack nodded. Buzz, Woody, and Jessie came out at that moment.

"Everything okay?" Buzz asked, noticing how uneasy the princess and the dog appeared. Jack blinked and Mitsy subtly shrugged.

"It was so good to see Matt again." Mitsy said, trying to be positive. "But...but then the Falcon showed up. How can Matt be friends with someone like him?"

"I don't know." Buzz shook his head. Jack didn't say anything.

"Matt did say that he knows of the bird's past, and that the guy has changed his ways." Woody remarked with his arms folded. "But personally, I still don't like having to look at him after what he and his cronies did to all of us."

"If it wasn't settin' a bad example for the youngins, I'd have given him what for!" Jessie huffed.

Everyone slightly chuckled, knowing full well that Jessie would, but they all shared her distaste. "Do...do you think that low-life could be up to something?"

"I don't want to think that way." Woody replied.

"So far, the falcon has not given us any indication that he means any harm..." Buzz stated.

"And you _believe_ him?!" Jessie sputtered.

"I didn't say that." Buzz said defensively. "No, I don't trust that piece of plastic as far as I can throw him. But as long as he hasn't made any threats, let's try to carry on as if he wasn't here." Buzz suggested.

"Buzz is right," Woody reluctantly agreed. " _But,_ I think it would be a good idea to keep a sharp eye on things around here, just to be safe."

"Can't argue with you there." Buzz said.

"That would really make me feel a little better." Mitsy added. Woody glanced at her and touched her shoulder.

"You doing okay, Little Bit?" He asked. "How are you holding up?" He remembered how much she'd been emotionally harassed the night at the warehouse and how much danger she and everyone else had been put in. All of them still had emotional scars from it, and now it seemed that they were being reopened before completely healing.

"Mph," Mitsy shrugged. "At least we're _home,_ and together." She sighed.

"That's right." Jessie piped up. "Don't worry, Your Highness. Those filthy varmints will never hurt us in our own house. They wouldn't dare! Not after the good whomp we gave them!" Mitsy smiled.

"They'd better not if they know what's good for them." She said, trying to be cheerful. "Just seeing the bird again...brings back a lot of unpleasant memories."

"I know." Jessie nodded with a sigh.

"It sure does." Woody added. "Jack? You okay, partner? You've been awfully quiet." The large dog glanced at the cowboy.

"Things on my mind." He grunted. They all understood completely.

* * *

The toys were all in a state of uncertainty after Matthew's visit. They weren't sure if other members of the Spikes Toy Gang would show up or not. Some of them suggested that Matthew and the rest of their new neighbors should be banned from coming to Bonnie's house again, but Woody and Buzz contradicted them. However, they all agreed that the falcon would not be welcome in Bonnie's house and that if Matthew did decide to visit again, the falcon was not to come along. If after a while, the falcon still showed no intentions of harm, they would observe him. Playtime with Bonnie was a refreshing breather to take their minds off their fears.

It was still only the day of Matt's first visit, but Woody and Buzz had come up with a plan and had explained it to all their friends so that they wouldn't lose their heads. The male toys all secretly agreed that at night, Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Potato Head, Jack, Totoro, and Buttercup would keep watch throughout the house, in case one of their old gang enemies showed up. They decided to give it a trial period of one week, and if nothing bad happened by then, then they would

The toys who had not been at the warehouse the night of the imprisonment all tried to carry on with their usual routines as did everyone else, but for Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Jack, Slinky, Mitsy, Rex, Trixie, and Potato Head, it was especially difficult not to focus on their memories from when the gang had kept them as hostages.

* * *

"They certainly weren't very friendly." Iris muttered with her arms crossed.

"Yes, they were." Matthew argued. "It's just that..."

"It was when _I_ showed up that they became ticked off." Falcon spoke up.

"Can you blame them?" Matthew groaned.

"I don't like them." Iris snarled.

" _Iris?_ Why not?" Alice interjected. "I thought they were some very nice toys."

"So do I!" Katan agreed. "I think they're pretty cool."

"Well, maybe they're not _that_ bad." Iris rolled her eyes. _But I sure don't like **her!**_ She thought heatedly, but stared at Matthew with a wry smile.

"Look," Matthew spoke up. "I used to know Woody and those other guys. They're good toys. They wouldn't be this impolite without a good reason. And, I hope you understand, Fal, but I don't blame them one bit for getting shook up." The Falcon pursed his beak. "But, I feel that there is something I need to clear up. I'll go talk with the Sheriff tonight."

"If he'll even let you in." Iris snarked. Matthew stared at her.

"He will." He sighed heavily. "Woody may be very protective, but he's pretty reasonable. And I've never known a better group of fellows willing to give a toy a break, or at least Buzz and Woody."

 _You sure that's what you're **really** going for? _Iris thought to herself. _We're your real friends, Mattie boy. Don't you forget that. Or have you already?_

* * *

"Hey, Your Highness?" Dolly greeted, tapping Mitsy's shoulder. Mitsy gasped and jumped from her sitting position in surprise. Jack was lying on the floor a few feet away, to make sure no troublemakers appeared.

"Yikes! Dolly, you startled me!" Mitsy nervously laughed, holding her chest.

"Sorry." Dolly apologized. "Hey, it's girls' night tonight. Bonnie said so, and she'll be through with dinner soon. So, you ready, are you?"

"Oh, right." Mitsy gulped. "I forgot." She glanced at Jack. He didn't like her out of his sight, especially since today, but he understood that none of them would have peace of mind if they all just remained frozen everywhere. He smiled warmly and nodded. Mitsy gulped: she didn't want to leave him either."S-sure." She stood up and walked with Dolly who put her felt arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, are you all right, Your Highness?" Dolly asked. "You've seemed edgy and down in the mouth today. That's not like you."

"I have some things on my mind." Mitsy sighed.

"Mmm-hmm." Dolly quipped. "You mean like that handsome sergeant that was here today?"

" _No,"_ Mitsy said emphatically. "Well, not in that way. I remembering some things we don't like thinking about." She was referring to their night at the warehouse when they'd been held hostage by the Spikes Toy Gang.

"Yeah, that cute guy caused quite a stir when he arrived, didn't he?" Dolly persisted.

" _He_ didn't." Mitsy frowned.

"I know that." Dolly said more seriously. "Look, Bonnie will be in soon. And we don't her to find any long faces, now do we?"

"No." Mitsy tried to smile.

* * *

After quickly glancing around, sniffing and listening for anything foreign, Jack stood up and cautiously followed the two dolls. Having been trained as an undercover 'thug', they didn't even know he was around and he was grateful for that. He wanted to keep his loved ones safe without appearing overprotective, as did Woody and Buzz. In fact, the two of them both approached the big dog right now. "Psst. Jack?" Buzz whispered.

"Oh, hi, guys." Jack turned his head toward them.

"So, how are things looking?" Woody asked.

"All clear down here." Jack said.

"Copy that." Buzz added.

"Guys? Do you think we're overreacting?" Woody sighed. "You think we're making something out of nothing?"

"Noo!" Buzz and Jack both growled. "Woody, after what happened that night? No, I think we're doing exactly what we should be doing, keeping our family safe."

"And making sure they _feel_ safe." Jack said firmly. "Don't forget, fellows: I was in that rat hole for six years, trying to make a difference for the prisoners without my goons knowing anything. After running around with that crowd, and..." Jack paused, "...and we all know how sickening they are. If I ever see any of them, _any_ of them again raise a harmful hand against my friends, they'll wish they never ran into me again!" Jack vented with a dose of bitterness, and both Woody and Buzz picked up on a flicker in his usually soft brown eyes, and it wasn't a flicker of inspiration. It spelled danger. Though the two friends shared the dog's anger, that flicker bothered the both of them just a bit.

* * *

"There you two are!" Jessie greeted as she appeared.

"Are all the girls gathered?" Dolly asked.

"Yep. But I think you better head back to keep them in line!" Jessie exclaimed pointing her thumb behind her. Dolly laughed and headed back to Bonnie's bed. Jessie, however came to Mitsy and the two girls placed their arms around each other. "You okay?" Jessie asked.

Mitsy shrugged. "How about you?" She asked.

"Eh," Jessie stuck out her tongue. "After that no good varmint walked into _our_ house, _uninvited..."_

"I hope you're talking about the bird." Mitsy joked, trying to lighten up and shake off the paranoia she felt.

"Of course I mean the bird, silly!" Jessie dug her fingers into Mitsy's hair and playfully rattled her head a little. "But after having to worry about him, and now Bonnie's probably gonna fess me up in a creepy dress, and have a tea party?! Yuck! Other than all that, I'm ginger-peachy." Mitsy grinned.

"No, Jessie. I mean, really." She said quietly. "Do you think everything will be okay?"

"I sure hope so." Jessie said honestly. "I tell you one thing, I'm sure gonna keep _my_ eyes peeled for anyone lurking around here who doesn't belong!" Mitsy slightly smiled, but her eyes were focused on the corners of the doors and cracks in the walls. Jessie could see that she didn't entirely feel better, and honestly she felt a bit uneasy herself. But she wasn't about to let it control her. "Hey, as long as we all stick together, and with all our brave fellas around, what can happen, right?" Jessie spoke encouragingly.

"Right." Mitsy nodded with a big smile. _I hope._

* * *

 **Do you think the Falcon deserves a second chance? What would you do in the situation? Why is Iris so negative about our favorite toys? What is it Matthew wants to talk to Woody about? Where do you think this story is going? Feed back would be helpful. If this story seems dull right now, I'm sorry but the real drama isn't here yet. Believe me, I want to get to those parts, the gist of this story, but I can't yet. I'm looking forward to bringing in the action, and Buzz will play an important part in it-after what you guys craved from An Act of True Love for him but didn't quite get two big questions are: is the Spikes Toy Gang gonna cause trouble again? AND, will someone or will someone not have any info about Bo Peep? Please keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 Up Front

**Wow, FrozenFever123! Your review made me smile, you are so perceptive. You must have been reading my mind or something. This chapter was in the process of being written when you reviewed today, and I couldn't help laughing! You'll see why! Man, you're quick at deduction. I'm so glad to know you're reading the story. Oh, by the way, I have a Deviantart account now! I was very apprehensive for a while, but I have one now.**

* * *

Bonnie was in bed, but many of her toys were far from asleep, especially the guys who were keeping watch over their family. Jack lay on the hardwood floor close to the bedroom door, that way he could scout the majority of the space if anything suspicious turned up. Potato Head marched through the hallways, with his wife-since he was on guard duty, they thought it would be the perfect time to have some alone quality time while their brood was asleep-. Jessie strolled with Buzz for a while, then she decided to head back and check on their sweet little owner and other friends. Buzz found Woody in the living room. He was sitting up on the window sill, with his legs crossed in front of him and his arms folded. It was a muggy tonight, but there was a slight breeze which was refreshing. Buzz climbed up to the sill. "Hey, Buzz." Woody sighed as he turned his head.

"Hi." Buzz responded. "So, everything all right?"

"So far." Woody nodded. "I have so many mixed emotions about this."

"I know what you mean." Buzz agreed.

"Part of me says we're being way overprotective," Woody explained.

"But then the other part says we should be on alert because something really could happen." Buzz finished for him.

"Yep." Woody blew out a breath. "One hand says we have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"But the other hand says that something very wrong could happen and we need to be prepared." Buzz continued. "I'm feeling that too. Listen, cowboy. It's better to be safe than sorry and to be prepared and not have an opportunity than to have an opportunity and not be prepared." Buzz patted his friend's shoulder.

"True." Woody shrugged. "I suppose next week we'll all be laughing about how silly we acted."

"Maybe." Buzz grinned. "Woody, do you trust me?"

"You know better than to ask that, Buzz." Woody said firmly, taken aback at the question.

"I'm serious." Buzz glared. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do, Buzz." Woody stated fervently. "I don't trust anyone else in the world as much as I know I can count on you." Buzz seemed satsified with that answer and continued.

"Well, Woody...my instincts are highly elevated right now, and I can never run away from or argue with these gut feelings when they're at this level."

"You don't have guts." Woody teased and Buzz rolled his eyes. "So, what exactly are they telling you?" Woody inquired more seriously.

"That this is the best thing we can do right now." Buzz said. "If it blows over and turns out to be nothing, then like you said, we'll all have a good laugh. But for now, let's just do what we feel we need to."

"Okay. Thanks." Woody smiled.

"Any time." Buzz nudged his pal. "If you need me, just holler."

"Same goes for you." Woody replied, as Buzz departed. A few minutes later, Woody thought he heard pitter-pattering on the deck floor beneath him. He intently leaned over the edge of his perch. It was dark, so he couldn't make anything specific out. "Probably just another cat." Woody shrugged, but then he gasped when something unexpected emerged up onto the porch swing!

"Woody! I mean, Sheriff!" The figure's voice exclaimed.

"Who..." Woody began to interrogate, but then he recognized the face as the guy clambered up next to him. "Matthew!" Woody gasped. " _Sgt.,_ don't do that to me again! You really startled me."

"Apologies, Sheriff." Sgt. Matthew said formally, standing fully at attention.

"Matt, you can relax now." Woody rolled his eyes, but the soldier didn't move. "Would you loosen up? _Matthew,_ at ease." Woody muttered and the soldier's posture slacked from the previous stiffness. "Would you mind telling me what this is all about?" Woody asked with his arms crossed.

"Sorry that I messed up my arrival." Matthew grinned. "And I know you probably don't really want to see me right now..."

"Don't say that." Woody cut him off. "You're an old friend, Matt. Now, I might question the crowd you hang around with, but we're still friends."

"Okay." Matthew chuckled. "Woody? I need to talk to you, is it okay?"

"Sure." Woody nodded. "Sit here." He patted the spot next to him on the sill.

"I'd like to clear up something."

"Do I need Buzz here to hear this?" Woody raised his eyebrows.

"If it'd be better, but he doesn't _have_ to." Matthew shrugged. "If it'll make you feel better."

"I'll listen." Woody said, deciding to give his old friend a chance. "So, what's up, partner? What's on your mind?"

"I suppose by now all of you are wondering what in the world I'm doing hanging around with a previous member of the Spikes Toy Gang." Matthew stated. His tone was lighthearted and not accusatory.

"You bet we are!" Woody exclaimed. "I would like very much to know."

"Well, you see...I knew him before." Matthew said. "I knew him back when he _was_ a gang member."

"What?" Woody shifted his position. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Because I was once a prisoner of that gang myself." Matthew said. Woody raised his eyebrows.

"You were? No way. Is that how you know Jack?" Woody asked.

"Yes." Matthew sighed. "You see, three years ago, I was on vacation with my owner, Bobby. He, uh...he's Carl's little cousin, but was always more like a nephew. When Carl got older, he gave a few of us to him." Woody nodded. "Anyway, three years ago, we were on vacation. We were at a hotel and while Bobby and his family went swimming, Katan, Fox, Link, and I were exploring the vicinity of our sleeping quarters while we had a chance, and Katan actually searched for scrap crumbs to eat!" Woody chuckled. "Ahem," Matthew continued, "we were searching around, seeing how large and different it was from our home when Fox said that he thought he heard footsteps behind us, and not people's! He was pretty sharp, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Woody sighed.

"Well, the rest of us assumed that it was just a service pet in the hotel, and with Katan being so hyper, it's not like we weren't gonna be noticed! So, we continued our scouting when all of a sudden, we met these toys-at the time we didn't know they were members of the Spikes Toy Gang!-and thought they belonged to kids in the building. They agreed to show us around, but something about them didn't set well with Fox and Link agreed with him. I decided to watch them sharply. When the gang chose to show us the kitchen in the building, Fox and I declined and we all went back to our room. Unfortunately, Katan wanted to go with them. He fussed and pouted at us for being overprotective, but we didn't give in.

'That night while we were all sleeping, that cat Puss in the Boots-whom Katan thought was cool because he was a pirate cat-snuck into Bobby's hotel room and convinced my little buddy to follow him and surprise us all in the morning with snacks! Well, you've seen him, and he's a very curious but also mischievous cub, so he agreed without a second thought. Thankfully, Link heard them and woke the rest of us. We followed after them. We'd just about reached the kitchen and called out to Katan when suddenly everything went black!'"

"The gang abducted you." Woody stated.

"Yes." Matthew stared at him. "But how..." Then he stopped himself from asking, remembering that Woody and his crew had been kidnap victims too. "You're right. We didn't know where we were going, where they were taking us! We found ourselves in a huge warehouse, but as soon as we could see, we were each snatched and separated. I was interrogated by Spike, Fal, and the crocodile. Jack...Jack was standing in the corner of the room. He didn't say anything at all. They thought I was a keeper. They tried to recruit me. At first, I felt bad for them, but then after I saw the terrible things they did to other toys, I refused to join them. Fal was there, and was just as hideous as the rest. Jack? Now, Jack was different. He kept a sharp eye on us, that was his job. And it was his job to see that we were as miserable as possible. Thankfully, the gang trusted him enough not to come with him every time, so when he was often alone with us, he kept saying he was sorry for our misfortune and tried to make sure we were as okay as possible."

"So, what happened to you guys?" Woody asked curiously.

Matthew cleared his throat. "They held us as hostages. We weren't allowed to leave the room they locked us in, and there were no ventilation shafts on the bottom walls, so we couldn't really escape. Every day they'd take one of us away and torture us one way or another. I always tried to protest when they went after Katan, Fox, Link, and the other prisoners, but, it was useless as you probably know."

"Oh, I _know!"_ Woody exclaimed, nodding. "Trust me!"

"When the gang finally got it through their thick heads that I was dead-bent on not joining them, they decided to get rid of me. Jack was assigned to do away with me, but when the others thought he was sending me to my death, he was fooling them. He helped me escape."

"That's Jack." Woody nodded.

"Mmm-hmm." Matthew smiled. "I didn't know where my friends were, but I followed Jack. He stuck me inside a small drain inside the floor and gave me directions of where to go. I did as directed, and found myself outside in the parking lot, in some dirty water! Katan was waiting for me! I was so glad to see him. We searched around the premises for our other friends but they were nowhere. So, the two of us snuck into a shipping truck and stayed in there for a few days till we found a package addressed to Bobby's house! When the truck pulled up in front of it, we snuck out and got back to our owner's room. He was so happy to see us."

"I'm sure he was!" Woody grinned. "But, Matt? What about Fox and Link? What happened to them?" Matthew's face clouded over and he blankly gazed straight ahead.

"I never found out exactly," He muttered angrily, "but you can draw your own conclusions. Five days before those crooks 'executed' me, Fox and Link both were taken out for their usual torture session, but this time, neither of them ever came back! Then later, Spike stormed in with a sickening gleam in his eyes. Fal and Puss walked in. Fal was holding..." Matthew gulped, "Fal was holding Fox's tail! And...and Puss had Link's left arm." Woody shuddered and shook his head sorrowfully. He knew that the criminal toys had done horrible things like that, but these two toys had been his friends! And now...now they...he was even more grateful that he, Buzz, Jessie, Potato Head, Slinky, Mitsy, Rex, and Trixie had made it back to Bonnie, all in one piece! He touched Matthew's arm.

"Aw, Matt. I'm so sorry." Woody whispered. "They were our friends too, and I can't imagine what that was like for you to have to go through that!" Matthew didn't say anything. Woody stared at his friend's plastic uniform torso. It had scrapes and scratches. Woody sensed that they were his 'battle scars' from being a prisoner. "I'm so glad you got out of there." Woody said.

"Yeah." Matthew nodded. "So, you see? I knew what I was talking about when I said that Fal is different." Matthew said firmly. "I've seen him at his worst. And trust me, Woody, when I first ran into him again, when Bobby brought him home, I wanted absolutely nothing to do with him! I didn't want him in the same house with us. But he was Bobby's new toy. But, over time I grew to see that he was different, and he _is!_ He is deeply ashamed of the things he used to do. If you saw him now the way I do, you'd believe that too. And now? Well, now we're friends. Unbelievable I know, but it's true!"

"Wow, Matt." Woody gaped. "I didn't know that. And I believe you, pal. I still don't trust him right now, but I trust your judgement, but...you'll have to be patient if it takes us a while to warm up to him, okay?"

"I understand, Woody." Matthew smiled. "It's okay. It took me a very long time decide to give him a chance, so I know exactly how you feel. I just wanted you to know where I stand, and that I'd never intentionally put you guys at risk if I thought my friend was harmful."

"Thanks, partner. I appreciate that, and so will the others." Woody patted the soldier's shoulder.

"Oh, that's okay." Matthew smiled back. "Not tonight, but would you mind telling me about your guys' experience there some time? I'm very interested in knowing how you all survived, and how Jack came to live with you!"

"I suppose I could," Woody mumbled. "It's not easy to talk about. But, neither is what you just told me! Sure, Buzz and I would be glad to sit down with you and explain what happened. But, not tonight, okay?"

"Sure." Matthew patted Woody's arm.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" Woody asked.

"I'll do what I can." Matthew shrugged.

"Tell me where Bobby got the Falcon from and, and when that was, and...could you ask him about his other gang members?" Woody begged. He wanted to know if they'd made it to the flea market, and if the Falcon knew anything about what happened to them. "I...we need to know. I mean we _really_ need to know."

"At your service, Sheriff." Matthew said firmly. "I'll find out what I can."

"Thank you!" Woody exclaimed. "It's very important."

"Of course." Matthew said. "Well, I guess I'd better shove off. It's pretty late. Thanks for listening."

"Thank you for being honest with me, fellow." Woody tipped his hat. "We'll talk again, I'm sure. See ya around."

"Same to you." Matthew saluted the cowboy and departed.

Woody felt a bit relieved. At least he'd gotten some answers, but they still needed more of them! And as far as he was concerned, they would still watch their step closely with that Falcon. Maybe Matthew could get them vital information so they'd know if their family was in danger or not. Oh, the cowboy doll couldn't wait for life to be normal again! Buzz returned and Woody told him everything that Matthew had shared. Buzz was surprised, and saddened about Fox and Link, but was still wary of the old gang member. The two toys tried to talk to the others about it, but Potato Head said that the soldier was only diverting Woody's attention so that his criminal pal could case Bonnie's home and plan some trouble. Woody and Buzz could only hope that he was wrong!

* * *

 **What do you think? Do you think Matt is being deceived? When I say Fox and Link, I mean StarFox64 and Link from The Legend of Zelda game, which neither of them I own. Their association with Woody and his crew is explained in my fanfic The Big Bully.**

 **So, what do you guys think is gonna happen? Oh, and another question: do any of you miss Wheezy from the Toy Story series, or is he just an okay character to you? Your answers will make a difference for part of the story later, an angle I'm debating on. So, please let me know. I know the main gist of what I'm planning to write, but for curiosity's sake, what would you like to see happen?**


	5. Chapter 5 Jessie's at It Again!

**When talking about Nero the Great, this chapter gives reference to one of my previous fanfics, _The Big Bully._**

* * *

Bonnie took Rex and Trixie with her to Sunnyside a few days later, as she was learning about dinosaurs at daycare. All of Bonnie's other toys back at home were busily occupied, except Jessie. She was in a mischievous mood, and to her disappointment, her new little partner in crime Katan the cub wasn't anywhere to be seen-unless Bobby took him somewhere for the day-, ever since they'd met, Katan managed to sneak in and visit at Bonnie's house every day-especially if he pestered Matthew to bring him and the soldier told him no-, usually to play around and steal Woody's hat-today. Jessie looked around for someone to pick on, but wasn't finding any suitable prospects...until she saw Mitsy. Aha! The princess was sitting on the edge of Bonnie's bed reading a book. There was just something about her quietly reading that often made Jessie want to annoy her. The cowgirl climbed up on the hamper at the foot of the bed. "Mitsy! Mitsy, look out!" Jessie shouted behind her five minutes later.

"What? What is it?" Mitsy asked in alarm, dropping the book.

"There's...there's green little creatures…ugh! Bugs! Crawling...crawling in your hair!" Jessie exclaimed, holding her face in her hands.

"Aahh!" Mitsy shrieked and tumbled to the floor. She abhorred bugs in her long, curly hair...and Jessie knew that. Some of the other toys heard the commotion and came to see what was wrong.

"Oh! Ooo," Jessie grimaced in disgust. If the princess hadn't been freaking out, she would've noticed that usually tough Jessie who liked to catch bugs herself when they frightened other toys, was acting odd.

"Eeee!" Mitsy squealed. She was twirling around, her eyes wild, frantically digging and clawing at her hair. "Where are they? Where are they?!" She asked in panic. "Get them out!"

"Oh, they're crawling up to your head!" Jessie continued, pointing frantically.

"OH! Get them off of me! Someone please get them off!" Mitsy screamed, jumping and flailing herself. She ran up to the other toys for help. "Please! Get them off!"

"Uh, Mitsy..." Slinky tried to speak.

"Calm down," Jack said calmly.

"Jack, please!" Mitsy begged, wagging her head. Buttercup, Hamm, and Buzz were laughing. They couldn't help it. Jack glared at them. He knew how much she couldn't stand creepy things in her hair, but after looking again, he at least smiled. Even Woody was laughing. "Please! Please," She begged, but then she noticed her friends. "Why are you guys laughing?" She asked hurtfully. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Honey, just look behind you," Jack chuckled. Mitsy turned around but didn't see anything. "There are no bugs in your hair."

"There...there aren't?" Mitsy asked skeptically, and started carefully examining her hair with her fingers. She heard giggling little voices, and they were almost right in her ear.

"Ooo! That tickles," one of the voices laughed.

" _Wait_ a minute." Mitsy said in an annoyed tone, which made everybody laugh even more. She placed her hands on her hips when her eyes fell on the culprit. "Jessie!" Mitsy huffed. Jessie was laughing her head off. The peas dropped to the floor and started jumping. _"You?_ You guys?!" Mitsy gasped. "Was that you in my hair?"

"That was fun," Peanelope said.

"Ha, ha, ha, _very funny."_ Mitsy smirked, embarrassed at her foolish reaction. Jessie laughed so hard that she doubled over, clutching her stomach, pleased with herself at the success of her prank.

" _There_ you are!" Mrs. Potato Head's shrill voice painfully echoed in the toys' ears. She waddled up to the peas. "Why aren't you in your pod? I told you three to take your nap." She scolded with her hands on her hips.

" _A nap?"_ Peanelope whined.

"We're too big for that!" Her brother chided. "We don't take naps." With that, they giggled cheekily and quickly popped away with the lady spud right after them.

"That was the most hilarious thing I ever saw!" Buttercup laughed. "She thought they were bugs. You should've seen yourself, You Highness. Boy, did you look silly."

"Aw, come on, guys. Now this wasn't very nice." Mitsy protested.

"This was better than Woody freaking out for his lost hat!" Hamm announced. "Hey, where's Pricklepants? We should make Jessie do it all over again, and then our Shakespeare friend can sell tickets. Only this time we use gel bugs."

"All right, that's enough, you two," Buzz scolded. Slinky rolled his eyes at them.

Ordinarily, Mitsy would've laughed it off like everyone else, but this time that wasn't so. Usually she took her friends' teasing easily, but this time they'd gone too far. This whole joke had been centered on a sore spot with her, not liking bugs to crawl through her hair. It was something she couldn't help disliking. The two smart aleks' wise cracks actually hurt her feelings this time and she cringed at them contemplating making a sideshow of a sensitive area. Her eyes fell on the snickering cowgirl, the troublemaker who started this whole thing. Half angry, half sad, half cunning, she squinted a glare and grinned sneakily.

" _So, you think it's funny, do you?"_ She asked Jessie, Hamm, and Buttercup with her fingers using Sign Language so they couldn't understand. "Oh yeah?" She spoke. "I'll show you!" She took off running and with Jessie rolling flat on her back and kicking her boots in the hair, Mitsy snatched the cowgirl's hat and scurried away with it.

"Uh-oh," Woody chuckled. "Bad move."

"Hey!" Jessie yelled in surprise, jumping to her feet.

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Buzz snickered.

"You can't do that to me!" Jessie huffed, and ran after the laughing princess who hopped around holding Jessie's hat in the air. "Give that back! Come back here, _you!_ I'll get you for this, you little rascal!"

"Anyone who steals _that_ cowgirl's hat is really asking for it," Buttercup commented.

"I didn't know she had the fight in her to do something like that." Slinky said nervously. Woody shook his head, chuckling and decided to go do something else, as did the others.

"Over here!" Mitsy called out to Jessie from behind the tea table. Jessie pounced over there but missed. She looked around huffing and puffing.

"Where are ya? Where are ya?!" She growled. She heard a whistle and Mitsy waved to her from behind Bullseye. Jessie charged like a bull.

"Oh no," Mitsy giggled and she ran around the other toys. Jessie didn't care who was in her way as she shoved, pushed, and tripped over whichever toy was in her path as she dashed after her precious hat.

"Give it to me!" Jessie demanded. "That's mine!"

"Oh?" Mitsy giggled, holding the hat back. She'd lost count of how many times the cowgirl through the years had pulled this on Woody, and Mitsy was enjoying turning the boot on the other foot for once. "You want it, you gotta come get it." Jessie chased her back and forth around Woody. They looked like two wild little girls getting on each other's nerves.

"Hey, I'm not a maypole barricade for you two," Woody said, half annoyed, half amused. Mitsy finally ran away somewhere else. Jessie darted in pursuit, making Woody spin in circles as she did. He collapsed dizzily. "Ugh, why does everybody always pick on me?" He asked wearily. "Why am I always the guinea pig?"

"I guess everyone just likes you, cowboy," Buttercup remarked. Woody rolled his eyes.

"Yoohoo! Come and get it," Mitsy sneered, on top of the clothes hamper, dangling the hat above Jessie. The frustrated cowgirl jumped to grab her hat, but the princess lifted it higher and jumped off.

"That's it!" Jessie snapped. Mitsy calmly stood still near the door as Jessie ran straight toward her. She just reached the princess when Mitsy tossed the hat in the air. Buzz caught it with his hands and kept it safe. Jessie glared at the princess. _"You_ stay right here." She ordered, then walked to her space ranger.

"Here's your hat, cowgirl," Buzz grinned playfully, handing it to her. Jessie angrily pulled it on her head, then stomped to Mitsy. The fellows backed away to find other activities. "Well, that was fun." He remarked sarcastically.

"Fun to _watch,"_ Woody corrected. "Jessie surely can come up with some whoppers."

"I still think selling tickets would've been a good idea." Hamm chuckled.

"Oh, please." Woody groaned.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Jessie huffed at Mitsy.

"Jessie, I wouldn't hurt your hat, and I was going to give it back," Mitsy grinned. "I hardly ever just take it like that."

"You pushed my buttons just too far, Your Highness. You _know_ how I feel when people take my hat."

" _You know_ how I feel about creepy creatures inching their way through my hair. I don't like it."

Jessie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay, you've got me there."

"I would've accepted it as a funny joke," Mitsy said, "but it ticked me off when the two wise guys talked about putting me on display to be scoffed at...when I can do that myself."

"Yeah." Jessie said. "I hope you understand that I'd never let anyone put _real_ bugs in your hair."

"Thanks." Mitsy smiled. "So? Forgiven?"

"How about even?" Jessie smiled back.

"That works for me." Mitsy said. They gave a high-five then went their separate ways. But Jessie wasn't through with her mischievous spirit for the day just yet!

* * *

"Come on, Sheriff! Tell him!" Hamm barked at Woody as he waddled up with Buttercup, Pricklepants, and Potato Head. Woody glanced back at them.

"What is it now?" He asked with a sigh. The four male toys began talking at once. "Eh," Woody smacked his face. He whistled. "What is the problem? One at a time!'

"Tell Baron Bonn Playwright here that you _cannot..."_

"Fellows, the play business is _your_ business." Buzz said.

"But you can't serve a play without refreshments." Buttercup said.

"Hey, you get out the butter and popcorn and the humans will know what's up!" Potato Head grumbled.

"I was thinking more along the lines of wienies and peanuts." Hamm said.

"Much too untidy." Pricklepants argued.

 _Seriously?_ "Oh, for pity's sake." Woody grumbled. "Figure it out yourselves. You've got noodles, fix it. Just don't leave the place a mess or use peanut and jelly, okay?"

"Heraagghh!" A sudden but gradually becoming familiar roar echoed from behind Woody and he was knocked to the floor.

"Easy there, cadet." Buzz chuckled.

"Don't you ever give warnings?" Woody moaned on his back.

"So I scared you?" Katan asked, standing on top of him.

"Well," Woody chided.

"Ha, ha, I did it!" Katan bounced on Woody's chest.

"Congrats," Woody muttered and sat up. "Why do you always pick on me?" He asked as he stood up.

"You're fun to pounce on." Katan cocked his head.

"All right, Katan. Settle down." Matthew spoke from the window sill.

"Hello, Matt." Buzz waved.

"He wouldn't wait for us when I told him we were coming over." Matt shook his head grinning.

"It's okay, he's very welcome." Buzz said. Katan raced away to find someone to play with. "So, what brings you here, soldier?"

"Sheriff, and Buzz? Could you guys come up here?" Matthew asked. The cowboy and the space ranger climbed up. "Woody, I talked to Fal about what you said, but I thought it would be a better idea if you heard it from him. He's down there in the grass waiting for us." Woody and Buzz exchanged a questioning glance with creased eyebrows. Should they?

"Come on, Sheriff." Buzz said confidently. "You're the law around here, so you should be the one to talk with him."

"You come with me, Buzz." Woody said. So they hopped down from the window with Matthew then approached the fowl. "You wanted to speak to me?" Woody asked gruffly.

"Yes." Fal nodded. He still had fierce looking eyes-he was a falcon after all-, but his voice didn't sound threatening. "I'll come right to the point, Sheriff. You blokes sent us to the flea market, remember?"

"Mmm." Buzz grunted.

"Well, I was bought within a week from arriving." Fal continued. "At first, all of us were furious and disgusted at the concept of being owned and played with. Kids would dig into our bin as they browsed for new toys. At first, I really detested it, being touched and made to do things without my own say so. But then, one day Bobby came. When he picked me out, he liked me. He said that I was really cool but his mom told him that they would have to come the next day because she didn't have the money. Bobby was disappointed, but he told me he'd come back for me. Through the night, I kept telling myself that I didn't want to be owned by a little kid. But, I found myself hoping for him to return. And he did the next day. He was very excited to take me home. And that's when I saw this brave soldier again."

Buzz and Woody listened but their faces didn't change. They glanced at Matthew. "Yep, that's the day he came." Matthew nodded.

"You see, when I was with Spike, he kept telling all of us that we'd be really cool and powerful if we showed toys who was boss." Fal said. "And I thought it was true, because when...well, you saw for yourselves, when we hurt other toys, they would fear us. We had the upper hand, and that's what Spike said real power felt like. I have to admit, it felt superior when others were too scared to disobey us. But when Bobby bought me and played with me, plus being shunned by Matt and his band, it felt different. I was under someone's say so again, only this person liked me for me, and didn't try to make me be like him! I felt a sense of...freedom that I never had before. I was able to be myself, and someone else thought it was neat. But it took a lot of cold shoulder and slow trust from Matt here to teach me that being a bully wasn't the real answer to being something in life."

"Take my word for that!" Matthew agreed.

"Well," Buzz cleared his throat, "we appreciate you sharing your story with us, but you still will have to earn _our_ trust before you're welcome here." Fal nodded.

"What about the others?" Woody asked quickly before the conversation died. "Your other ruffians. Do you know what happened to them? Have they contacted you at all since then?"

"Well, Sniper was bought by a different little boy who thought he was cool," Fal said. "As for the others? I don't know how they fared. They were all still at the flea market when I was bought. And no, they have not contacted me! I don't know where they are or what they're doing. I give you my word!" Woody raised his eyebrows. He was still suspicious, as was Buzz, but they both knew that Matthew wouldn't put his friends in danger.

"Well, I suppose I ought to thank you." Woody said. "Thank you for being forthright with us."

"Certainly." Fal smiled. "If there's anything else I can do for you, please don't be afraid to ask."

"Humph." Woody snickered.

"After all, it was you all who exposed our ring of bandits. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am now. Th-th-thank you, Sheriff." Fal said fondly.

"Y-you're...welcome?" Woody stammered.

"Well, we'll be going now." Matthew said. "I just wanted you guys to hear it for yourselves."

"That was a wise decision, Matt." Buzz smiled in approval. "Good work, soldier."

"Oh, do you guys mind if Katan hangs around for a while?" Matthew asked sheepishly. "He just wouldn't calm down till he I brought him here."

"It's fine." Buzz grinned, nudging Woody.

"Sure." Woody said. He and Buzz went back inside as Matthew and Falcon went back home to Bobby's.

"What do you think, Woody?" Buzz finally asked.

"Oh, I'm tired of being asked that question." Woody shook his head. "He sure acts sincere, and I'd like to believe him. But I still can't forget the horrible things he did, Buzz."

"I don't think it's meant for us to forget about those things, Woody." Buzz said thoughtfully. "And I don't think we ever will. But, that was then. This is now. Things _can_ change, for the better. Don't forget Nero the Great. Remember?" Woody stared at him. Oh, he remembered Nero. How could he forget the unruly toy house guest who had bullied all the toys in the house and even hurt a few of them, among them Bo Peep! Woody remembered how furious he had been when he'd found out Nero had treated Bo roughly, to the point that she could've been broken! They'd had to take the wolf in hand, together as a group, and confront him about his terrible actions. It had borne fruit and he'd made efforts to change and be a real friend. Woody, Buzz, and their friends still cringed whenever they remembered how Nero had first treated them, but they remembered fully that his time at Andy's had been a wake up call and that after that, he truly did change.

"You think I'm being too rough on him?" Woody asked.

"No! No, I don't." Buzz shook his head. "If that we're the case, you wouldn't have even spoken to him."

"Thanks." Woody said with relief. The two friends rejoined their family inside the house. Jessie was on the bed, kicking up her heels and playing around with Woody's guitar. "Jessie?" He spoke with his arms crossed. His sister was having fun, and she was a good dancer. She was a cowgirl after all. But still, she hadn't asked permission.

"Howdy, boys!" She cheered, waving and hopped down on the floor.

"Jessie, careful please!" Woody begged. He didn't want anything to happen to the guitar.

"Aw, quit your whining, bro. I'm not hurt anything." Jessie smirked, then hopped around the room strumming and singing

" _ **Old Dan Tucker was a fine old man,**_

 _ **Washed his face in a frying pan,**_

 _ **Combed his hair with a wagon wheel,**_

 _ **Died of a toothache in his heel!"**_

Then she yodeled. Bullseye bounced up to her and she perched herself on top of his saddle, yodeling again. "Jessie, careful!" Buzz warned. Jessie shook her head and continued to dance and sing.

" _ **Git out the way for old Dan Tucker!**_

 _ **He's too late to get his supper,**_

 _ **Supper's over and the dishes washed,**_

 _ **Nothin left but a piece of squash!**_

 _ **Git out the way for old Dan Tucker!  
**_

 _ **He's too late to get his supper,**_

 _ **Supper's over and dinner's cookin,**_

 _ **Old Dan Tucker's just standin there lookin!**_

 _ **Yodellayyyheehoooo! Oh, yes!**_

 _ **Git out the way for Old Dan Tucker!**_

 _ **He's too late to get his supper..."**_ Jessie's voice trailed off as she scurried through the house singing extra loud. But several of the other toys were clapping and tapping their feet...er, paws.

"She sure is something." Woody snickered.

"Yep." Buzz agreed with admiration.

Katan was having a blast chasing and playing Hide-and-Seek with the peas and aliens. Then he got tired of that and prowled around the house, looking for someone to play mischief on. Slinky and Jack were tussling like puppies while Rex and Trixie were playing one of their video games on the laptop. Mitsy was sitting there with them, watching. Katan cocked his head, trying to decide who would be better to play with. He loved wrestling, but playing pranks on people and taking them by surprise was more satisfying. "What do you say, lil partner?" Jessie asked. She was sitting astride Bullseye.

"I have nothing to do." Katan pretended to whine, with his paws under his chin.

"Oh?" Jessie asked curiously, raising her eyebrows. "Hmm."

* * *

"Woody! Woody!" Jessie called, rushing up to her big brother.

"Jess, what is it?" Woody stared at her. She sounded frantic.

"Oh, Woody. The cub was exploring in the hallway and decided to climb the bookcase. Now the poor little fella is stuck at the top and is afraid to come down!" Jessie explained.

" _Katan,"_ Woody gritted his teeth.

"Oh, Woody. Please do something!" Jessie begged, tugging on his arm.

"I'll get him down." Buzz said, his protective mode filling up and he began to march forward.

"NO!" Jessie blurted out, a little too quickly. Her husband and brother stared at her quizzically. Jessie bit her lip nervously. "I-I mean...Buzz, it'll be safer if Woody did. The kitten's stuck at the very top, and...I hate to think what would happen if you fell from that height, being built like you are." In that statement, she wasn't entirely pretending.

"So you'll just let me fall from that height, huh?" Woody squinted.

"Really." Jessie insisted. "You're made softer, Woody. Please, for Buzz's safety?"

"All right, all right." Woody threw up his arms. He marched out into the hall with Jessie and Buzz following behind. Some of the other toys decided to witness the rescue. "Didn't you try to stop him?"

"He's stubborn." Jessie groaned. They came to the bookcase and looked up. Katan was at the very top, peering frightfully over the edge. "There he is!"

"Katan, what are you doing up there?" Woody asked with his hands on his hips.

"I was just looking around." Katan whined.

"Katan, why don't you jump down?" Buzz suggested. "Don't worry. I promise you won't hurt yourself."

"No! I'm scared!" Katan meowed pitifully.

"Jess, you're the one who likes to rescue critters. Why don't you go up and get him? I'll help ya." Slinky offered.

"No girl is gonna save me!" Katan protested. "I'd rather get sick to my stomach!"

"Cat stuck in a tree. Oldest trick in the book." Hamm snorted.

Woody slapped his face. "Oh, for crying out loud." He muttered. "Okay, I'll get him. Katan? You stay right there where I can see you! Understand?"

"Mmm-hmm." Katan whimpered with his ears lowered. Woody shook his head as he cautiously clambered up the bookcase. By now he had an audience.

"You all right, lil' partner?" Woody asked as he came nearer.

"No!" Katan cried. "Not till I get down from here."

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Woody said soothingly. He finally reached the top. "Okay, little bud. I'm here. Just climb on my shoulders and hang on tight."

"I'm scared." Katan refused.

"It'll be all right. I promise." Woody smiled. Katan gulped doubtfully then sprang onto the cowboy's back. With a quick flick of his paw, he sent Woody's precious hat sailing down to the group on the floor.

"Ha, ha. Thanks, Sheriff!" Katan laughed, then jumped into midair.

"Wha..." Woody gaped, confused at first then looked behind him. "HEY!" He hollered.

"Whooo!" Katan cheered with his legs spread apart. He landed with his feet on Bullseye then pounced onto Buzz's head, then flung himself safely on the floor, all without a scratch. The other toys' jaws dropped. "Cats always land on their feet." Katan cocked his head proudly.

"Why you little varmint!" Woody hollered.

"If you were Mufasa's kid..." Potato Head began.

"I wouldn't be Mufasa's kid." Katan interjected. "I would be Mufasa!" Jessie was holding Woody's hat. Katan grabbed it between his teeth and he with the cowgirl ran off laughing. Their melodramatic plan hard worked!

"Jessie! Ugh. A little help?" Woody pursed his lips. Bullseye and Jack dragged a pillow from the living room to the floor beneath Woody.

"Jump, Woody!" Buzz called. Woody rolled his eyes then let go. He landed comfortably on the cushion.

"That's what you get when you agree to babysit." Dolly teased.

"I'll say!" Mrs. Potato Head agreed.

"You all right, cowboy?" Buzz asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Not till I get my hands on that crazy sister of mine!" Woody smiled with sweet revenge.

* * *

 **Hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Distractions can be Good

That night, Barbie and Ken arrived inside Bonnie's back pack. They'd decided to visit their friends and go back to Sunnyside the next day. Everyone was excited to see them. "Hey, guys! How's it going? How is everyone?" Woody greeted.

"Sweet and A-okay." Ken replied.

"Looks like you two are doing pretty good." Dolly grinned.

"Oh, yes." Barbie gushed, gazing up at her guy. "Things have been wonderful."

"Well, welcome." Buzz said. "It's good to see some friendly faces."

"Glad you guys came over." Slinky wagged his tail.

"What would you like to do?" Trixie asked.

"Well, we'd like to visit with everyone of course." Ken said. "But, I...uh..."

"Ken's been craving some real video game time lately." Barbie said.

"Really?" Rex's eyes lit up. "You can play with us!"

"I'll go get the games." Trixie said happily.

"You gonna be okay, Sweetie Pie?" Ken asked Barbie.

"Oh, sure." Barbie responded. "You go have a good time, Ken. I've been wanting to visit with my family."

"Isn't she great?" Ken quipped, then followed the dinosaurs. Slinky and Dolly decided to join them. Mrs. Potato Head found a secluded place for herself, Barbie, Jessie, and Mitsy. It almost felt like old times, except...no Bo.

"Barbie, you mind if we ask you a personal question?" Jessie asked.

"Of course not." Barbie smiled. "What is it?"

"Well, when you found out that Ken was...was..." Jessie stammered, not wanting to be offensive.

"Was a back-stabber?" Barbie finished. The cowgirl and the princess nodded sheepishly.

"What made you change your mind about him?" Mrs. Potato Head asked. "Well, I mean...we all saw what happened, but...what helped you make the final decision to give him another chance?"

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to say." Jessie said.

Barbie chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"We need some discernment." Mitsy said. Jessie glanced at her incredulously, shocked at her using such a big word. "Your and Ken's story is one of second chances. How did it happen?"

"Mmm-hmm." Jessie nodded.

"Well," Barbie cocked her head. "When we first met, he was my hero. He was my dream. But when I saw how he treated all of you, and tried to keep it from me, I wanted nothing more to do with him. Many people may assume we're made for each other, but you're not gonna make me a stereotype if my boyfriend's a jerk! I'm so glad I can't describe Ken that way anymore! Anyway, when Woody asked me to help with the escape by wooing Ken into posing clothes for me, Ken agreed to help me out. It made me think that maybe he wasn't quite as bad after all. But he needed to learn a lesson. Then at the dumpster when he tried to save us, I realized that he was turning his back on all the wrong choices he'd made before. But more than that, his gallant answer to Lotso did it. Ken didn't think of me as one of the millions that he could pick and enjoy then find another one after he was tired of me! He wanted me for _me!_ I wasn't just another Barbie to him! We wanted _me!_ And ever since then, he's been the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me!" Jessie and Mitsy smiled at their friend. "I hope I was a help."

"Oh, you were." Mitsy said.

"I suppose." Jessie agreed half-heartedly.

"You gave Ken another chance and got to really know him." Mrs. Potato Head nodded.

"Yes." Barbie grinned.

* * *

Of course, the two Mattel toys had to hide during playtime with Bonnie, but Woody and the others were very grateful to think about something else. While Bonnie had dinner, the toys gathered together for games or whatever they chose to do. Jessie pulled Buzz aside. "Buzz, why don't we invite Matt and them over?" She suggested.

"All of them?" Buzz raised his eyebrows.

"Well, maybe not _all,"_ Jessie said. Buzz and Slinky snuck over to Bobby's house, and returned with the soldier, the elephant, the lion cub, and the model. Ken and Barbie were glad to meet them. Barbie remembered the soldier and was happy to introduce her husband to him. Katan was everywhere, chasing the smaller toys, searching for party scraps-like toys have a digestive system, right?-, and interrupting Matthew during conversation. For once, he didn't try to steal Woody's hat...yet. Woody and everyone welcomed them, but they were all relieved that Fal hadn't come along. Not to dampen anyone's enthusiasm or frighten them, but Jack made himself scarce and patrolled the house grounds as quickly as he could without being missed or spotted by Bonnie and her parents. He wanted to make sure that absolutely nothing or nobody was lurking around plotting harm.

"Guys! Bonnie's coming!" Slinky barked loudly. The toys all gasped. Ken swooped Barbie up into his arms and rushed with her under the bed. Katan dashed and curled up under Bonnie's bed pillows.

"Hit for cover!" Matthew called. Alice and Iris ran off, with Matthew urgently shoving them quickly into the closet. They made it just in time! Bonnie's own toys froze as she entered.

"M mm-mmm. That was so good." She stated, licking her lips from her delicious dinner. "So, what have you all been up to?" She asked with her fists on her hips. She stooped down to pick up Rex, Chuckles, Hamm, Mrs. Potato Head, and Bullseye. She set them on her bed then looked around for her hero. "There you are, Sheriff." She smiled, grabbing Woody along with Buzz and Jessie in the process. "Hey, guess what?" She sat down. "Daddy's going on a trip for work in a couple days. And Mommy and I get to go along! We get to stay in a hotel for two days and maybe I can bring a new toy home. Oh, who am I going to take with me?" She scoured around looking at her playthings. "Oh, I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings, but Mommy says I can't bring all of you." Bonnie shrugged and played with her toys while the visitors remained hidden.

"She's a sweet child." Alice whispered from inside the closet.

"What a lucky kid she would be, to have a special doll like me." Iris sighed dramatically. Alice looked at her and sighed. Bobby their owner didn't have a sister, but Iris was kept around the house for when they had little girls come over and visit.

"That was a close call." Matthew said, trying to ignore Iris's remark. "We stay here until Bonnie leaves the room." Katan was poking his head from behind the pillows.

"Ooo, it would be so much fun to get out there and be played with," He said to himself, watching Bonnie pretend that Dolly was kidnapping the Potato Heads and that Woody, Buzz, and Jessie had to save them. Katan watched, thinking, "Oh, I could've done that...No, no, no! You're supposed to keep low, not sneak above them...No, not Rex! He's bigger than me! I could take care of that old witch with both paws tied behind me...why doesn't Buzz just toss her out of space?" Katan groaned. "Ugh, pretending is never as fun as really doing it. I want adventure. I want to be important. I wanna do something big, but Matt will never let me. _'Sometime when you're ready'_ he says; _'you're too small for that'_ he says; _'Not this time',_ he says. Ugh." Katan snarled. "He may be my boss, but _I'm_ gonna make him proud one day and prove to him that I can take care of myself! If I was big like Mufasa, I could do anything! I bet then Matt wouldn't say no to me all the time!"

* * *

"Hey there, you two!" Jessie burst in on Ken and Barbie underneath the bed when Bonnie left to finish a few night chores. "What are you doing? If we're gonna have some fun, you'd better come out."

"Sorry." Ken and Barbie giggled.

"Sure you are." Buzz teased.

"You know, I was going to ask...could Barbie and I sleep under here tonight since we are staying here for the night?" Ken asked.

"Please?" Barbie begged.

"If we can join you." Jessie grinned, holding her husband's hand.

"Sure! It'll be like a double date!" Barbie clapped. "You know, it's hard for Ken and I to get any uninterrupted alone time lately, so this is perfect. He's so thoughtful."

"It's not hard." Ken said flirtatiously.

"I'll have to check in with Woody first. I am on guard duty, you know." Buzz said.

"Aw yeah." Jessie frowned.

" _Guard_ duty?" Ken and Barbie raised their eyebrows. "For what?"

"We'll explain later." Buzz said then he and Jessie walked away from the bed, but before they ventured out into the open, Buzz tightly gripped Jessie's wrist.

"Come here, you." He said.

"Wha..." Jessie began to ask. Buzz twirled her around till he had her in a dip with his arms around her waist, then he gave her a very sweet kiss. "Why, Buzz Lightyear!" Jessie sputtered.

"What?" Buzz asked innocently.

"What's gotten into you?" Jessie pretended to scold.

"Can't a guy kiss his own wife?" Buzz pouted.

"Well, sure. But..." Jessie stumbled over her words. Buzz stood her up erect. "I'm looking forward to our date tonight."

"So am I, if I can get a liberty pass." Buzz agreed. "But come on now. Let's go spend some time with our guests."

As Mitsy watched the romantic, deep exchange between two of the friends she loved most, a strange sensation of longing filled her stomach and she felt a strong odd way she couldn't remember having very often. Was it sympathy for Woody and wishing Bo Peep was here? What was it? She suddenly felt slightly sad, but didn't understand why. What could it possibly be? It was almost as if she was lonely! Lonely?! How could that be? She had all her friends and Bonnie, so what was this? It was almost as if she wished for someone, a male someone to be here who was meant to be with her! She quickly shook it off.

* * *

Half an hour later, Mrs. Anderson called Bonnie to come take her bath. Bonnie reluctantly agreed, and grabbed the aliens to play with in the tub. The visitors emerged from their hiding places and joined the group. Matthew, Woody, and Hamm were telling Pricklepants about old times. He laughed, he cringed, he shook his head at the memories they shared. Mrs. Potato Head thought for sure that Iris and Barbie would get along great, but though they did talk together about fashion, Iris didn't seem very interested in becoming friends with her. Barbie shrugged off her uninterested manner and went to talk with Rex and Slinky. Iris was watching another blonde in the room with her eyes narrowed.

Mitsy didn't realize how many glimpses she stole in the direction of Sgt. Matthew. She kept watching him curiously. She observed the way he treated Katan firmly but fairly, and affectionately. He was kind to everyone, and good-humored, but also sober-minded. "He'd make a good leader for someone." Mitsy whispered to herself. She found herself wanting to get a better view of his handsome face, his dark brown eyes. Every time he glanced in her direction, Mitsy's stuffing did flip-flops. She wanted to look at him, but felt like she should keep her eyes averted from his. But how much she wanted to gaze at those eyes. A tap on the shoulder making her jump in the air brought her back to reality.

"What you jumping for, Princess?" Buttercup asked.

"Oh. Oh, uh...you just startled me." Mitsy gulped.

"Come on. I'm not that scary looking am I?" The unicorn joked. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Maybe." Mitsy said.

"Would you tell this pesky little grasshopper to leave me be?" Buttercup groaned. Katan stood up on top of his head. "I was in the middle of a good game, and if I don't get back, Ken and Dolly will beat me!" Mitsy chuckled.

"Come on, Katan." She said. "Leave him alone."

"You can't tell me what to do." Katan said. "You're not my mom." Mitsy sighed and squinted at him.

"Hey, what would Matthew think if he heard you talking like that?" She asked. The cub lowered his ears and growled. He hopped off Buttercup's back. Buttercup nodded gratefully and departed. Katan blushed with his head down.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Huh? What was that?" Mitsy asked, leaning closer.

"I said I'm sorry." Katan said louder.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being rude." Katan moaned.

"Thank you for telling me that." Mitsy smiled. She picked him up in her arms and ruffled his plastic mound of hair.

"Hey, put me down, will ya?" He groaned annoyed.

Iris watched and gritted her teeth. Her normally glittering violet eyes were dark. She quickly sprang to Matthew's side and grabbed his arm. "Matthew," She said slowly, "will you please show me around? You know that I never feel safe anywhere...without _you."_ She batted her eyes.

"Sure." Matthew nodded.

"Hamm, would you mind showing them around?" Woody asked. "Please excuse me."

"No problem." Hamm cocked his head. "Step this way, folks."

Iris clasped her arms around Mathew's, then as they turned she gave a triumphant glance straight at Mitsy. Mitsy watched after them very sadly and felt her face growing hot. She watched until they were out of sight, then wagged her head back and forth to get her bearings. But Jessie had witnessed the whole exchange and crossed her arms. She glared after the model. "Uh, you know? I haven't seen Jack at all." Mitsy told Katan. "Would you like to help me find him?"

"If you'll put me down." Katan rolled his eyes. "I'm not a baby."

"No, but you're a pet." Mitsy grinned.

"No, I'm not. I'm a pal." Katan said importantly.

"Oh, I see." Mitsy chuckled slightly but she looked back again to see if Matthew had returned. She saw Woody looking out the window and rushed to the wall. "Woody!" She called up to him.

"Hey, Little Bit." Woody looked down at her. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Jack?"

"No, actually I haven't." Woody said. "I'm sure he's around."

"Yeah, okay." Mitsy said and walked away with the cub.

Woody watched after them then looked back out the window. He saw a figure crouching around below his feet! "Reach for the sky!" Woody ordered. The creature looked up at him incredulously.

"Easy, Sheriff. It's just me!" The voice barked.

"Jack?!" Woody's jaw dropped. _"What_ are you doing down there? Boy, you scared me!"

"I'm doing my job." Jack retorted. "I was just checking the premises."

"Oh," Woody sighed, a little calmer. "Well...so how are we looking?"

"So far so good." Jack said confidently.

"That's good to hear. Hopefully we have only a few more days of conducting this surveillance."

"Tell me about it." Jack agreed.

"Well, come on up, partner. I think you'd better get back in here before Bonnie comes to bed." Woody offered his hand out to help him up but Jack took a huge bound upwards and hopped right over the sill. Woody gaped at him. Jack plopped onto the floor only to be nudged by Bullseye who wanted to play ball with him and Katan. Woody grinned. "Well, I'm glad he's on _our_ side." He chuckled.

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly. Ken and Barbie settled comfortably underneath the bed before Bonnie returned, while Matthew, Iris, Katan, and Alice said good-night and thanked their hostesses for a good time. "Matt? Can I spend the night? Can I, please?" Katan begged, pawing at the soldier's legs.

Matthew chuckled, shaking his head. "Not tonight, Squirt." Katan cringed at that name. "You spent a lot of time here earlier today, remember? And I think you've caused enough excitement for one day." Katan puffed out his lip. "Besides, it's bedtime for you." Katan curled his lip. Woody bit his lip to refrain from showing the relief he felt. Sure, they liked Katan, but he was very excitable and Woody was a bit fatigued from all the excitement from the prank today and the party. "Woody, Buzz? Thanks, guys for having us over."

"Sure." Buzz nodded. "Good to have you."

"I hope we can return the favor sometime." Alice said.

"That might be nice." Pricklepants said. Iris loudly cleared her throat in protest and didn't leave Matthew's side. She made sure she stayed near him, and she made sure that a certain other doll saw it.

 _Not a chance,_ she thought. _And certainly not **her!**_

"Bye, guys. It was nice seeing you." Mitsy smiled.

"Thank you." Alice smiled back.

"It was nice seeing you too." Matthew said, staring at her. Mitsy got that feeling again: she wanted to stare right back into his eyes, but felt timid and lowered her eyes to his uniform.

"Well, it's getting late so we really need to be going," Iris spoke up not too politely and actually started shoving Matthew forward with her shoulder. Mitsy bit her lip. Jessie squinted at them.

"Hey," she said impatiently, "you all come back and have fun, okay?"

"I'm sure we will." Alice said. "Especially Katan." The wise elephant smiled down at the cub in a motherly way. "Thank you again."

"Any time." Jessie said smugly, keeping her eyes on Iris.

"But, we...we were..." Katan yawned. "Having...so much...fun." Alice smiled and gathered him up in her trunk. They departed and Bonnie's toys froze just as she came in to read a book before bedtime.

* * *

Bonnie was tucked in but couldn't sleep, excitedly thinking about the trip to the hotel. She talked to her toys all about it. Eventually, she drifted off to sleep with Bullseye and Totoro in her arms. However, not all her toys were asleep. Buzz and Jessie, with permission from Woody who told Buzz he'd been very diligent and needed a break, had snuck off to join Ken and Barbie under the bed; Jack and the other guards kept up their vigil; Woody kept sharp watch over his family, but the wear was beginning to show as he strained to stay awake in case something happened; Mitsy couldn't sleep, her mind full of new emotions and questions that she didn't understand, plus hoping that no thugs from the Spikes Toy Gang would show up and hurt them!

The next morning, Ken and Barbie requested a song from Woody on the guitar while Bonnie ate breakfast. He gladly complied and everybody listened contentedly. Barbie hugged all her girlfriends plus Slinky and Rex before Ken pulled her into Bonnie's backpack. It had been refreshing to see them again. Soon Bonnie came in for it then headed to Sunnyside with her mom. The toys all began to go about their day. Many of them were debating about who Bonnie would bring on her trip, and the _what if's_ about a possible new toy. Woody clumsily clambered up the bedspread, dragging his guitar then slumped against the pillows, strumming his instrument. Dolly, Jessie, Buzz, Bullseye, Slinky, and Mitsy approached him. "What's this? A convention?" Woody feebly chuckled.

"Woody, we're a bit concerned about you." Jessie responded quietly.

" _Me?_ Why?" Woody furrowed his brows.

"You're just plain bushed, cowboy." Dolly said with her hands on her hips.

"I'm tight as a kite." Woody protested cooly. His fingers slipped and let out a very loud twang on the guitar string.

"So we see." Buzz said skeptically.

"Woody, you look exhausted." Slinky remarked.

"I'm fine." Woody shook his head.

"I agree with them, Woody." Mitsy said. "You need some rest."

"Look, guys. I appreciate your concern, but I'm all right. Okay?" Woody argued.

"You really need to get some sleep." Jessie retorted.

"They're right, Woody. You look strained. I strongly urge you to take a break this morning and get some rest." Buzz said firmly.

"Ooo. Tough guy, huh?" Woody joked. Bullseye nudged his shoulder and put on his best sad puppy dog face. "Oh, not you too." Woody grumbled. "Okay, fine. I give up. I'll take it easy... _just_ for a little while. I promise!" He exclaimed.

"Just see that you do." Buzz glared a warning. They all left, except Bullseye and Mitsy. Bullseye curled up next to the cowboy, making him too comfortable. Mitsy lingered on the middle of the bed, watching her friends on the floor. She kept looking from the Potato Heads plus Buzz and Jessie down below, then back to Woody. Her face was full of longing as he feebly strummed the guitar. She wondered if he was feeling the same way.

"Something wrong, Mitsy?" Woody asked sleepily.

"I don't know." Mitsy almost whispered.

"You okay?" Woody sat up a little straighter, gazing thoughtfully at his 'daughter'.

"Have a lot of things on my mind." She answered in a low tone.

"You want to talk about it?" Woody offered.

"I'd like to, but..." Mitsy furrowed her brows. "It's so hard to explain...especially to a guy."

"Oh." Woody nodded. "Sorry. Well, if there's anything I can do, let me know."

"There is one thing." Mitsy bit her lip sheepishly.

"What's that?" Woody asked curiously.

"A hug?" Mitsy asked. Woody smiled and outstretched his free arm. Mitsy walked over to him and leaned down to return the embrace. Ah, it felt so good.

"Is that better?" Woody looked up at her after they pulled away.

"Yes, thank you." Mitsy answered. "Well, you need to get some sleep." She said and walked away. Woody watched her but his smile faded as she disappeared from sight. A tightness formed in his throat and his padding inside was wiggling around uncomfortably like sardines in a can. He gazed up at the ceiling and tried with all his might to picture in his mind that sweet, gentle face he'd adored but hadn't seen since her last moments with him. Within minutes, he was out.

* * *

The day went on peacefully, or rather _normally._ Or at least pretty normal. Woody was fast asleep and Buzz had strongly instructed the other toys not to disturb him, especially the 'kids'. Throughout the day though, Mitsy was lost in her thoughts and didn't do much activity. She had so many questions she wanted to ask but wasn't sure how. Some many new feelings opening up that she'd never felt so strongly before. Mitsy was trying figure them out but they were all in a jangle. She wanted to talk to Woody about them, after all he was like her 'father', but yet it seemed like this was something he couldn't really help her with, or Jack either. She was trying to analyze her feelings: was she paranoid about the criminals, or was it something else? Or both? She could ask Mrs. Potato Head, or Jessie, but the one toy, the one person she longed to talk with about this was...Bo Peep. But, she wasn't here.

At noon time, Woody was still resting and the toys were going about their business. Jack was never far from the princess, sharply watching her and the house. He told Buzz where he'd be and actually decided to stay outside for a while to make sure everything was safe. "Hey," a lovable voice spoke. Mitsy turned and smiled.

"Hi, Slink." She said softly. Slinky plopped down beside her.

"Ya all right? You haven't been yourself. Anything I can do?"

"I don't know." Mitsy shook her head. "Guess I'm just a bit edgy right now, you know. With seeing the Falcon again and all."

"Right." Slinky rolled his eyes. "Dumb of me not to think of that. But, we'll be all right."

"Mmm-hmm." Mitsy nodded. "I sure will be glad when we can all relax again and not need all this surveillance."

"Yes!" Slinky agreed heartily. The two friends sat there together for a while, lost in their own thoughts. "Look, uh...I'm gonna shimmy along. 'Kay?"

"Sure, you go ahead." Mitsy nodded and Slinky slowly left. He joined Jack, his big buddy outside. He and Jack watched from a distance. He smiled weakly but stood his ground, keeping watch over his assigned area of Bonnie's house. He was grateful his canine companionship though.

"There you are." Jessie spoke up cheerily as she appeared behind Mitsy. The princess turned her head as Jessie sat down cross-legged beside her. "What's up with you, huh? You've seemed very preoccupied, especially since last night."

"My mind is full." Mitsy chuckled.

"Yes, I can see that." Jessie rolled her eyes. "It's not like you to just sulk around like this? What's got your eggs in a scramble?"

"I'm not sure." Mitsy answered. "So many things to think about right now. I...I've got to talk to _someone_ about them."

"Well, I'm here." Jessie said. "That's what friends are for. What's the matter?"

"I miss Bo Peep." Mitsy hung her head.

"Aw. So do I." Jessie smiled sympathetically, wrapping her arm around her friend. "I miss her a lot."

"I feel like I really need her...right now!" Mitsy whimpered. "I really miss her."

"So do I!" Jessie agreed. "So do I." Mitsy desperately wanted to feel Bo Peep's presence at this moment, but she wasn't here. Mitsy didn't really have anyone else to turn to!

"I feel so weird." She groaned.

" _Weird?"_ Jessie arched her eyebrow.

"It's hard to explain."

"Hey, I didn't take too kindly to that Miss Super Model and the way she looked at you last night." Jessie said. Mitsy looked at her.

"Maybe we read her wrong, although I sure don't feel like we did." Mitsy said.

"We read her _just right!"_ Jessie interjected. "She's got an agenda, and I don't think we need to hang around it."

"Maybe she'll calm down." Mitsy said.

"I wouldn't bet my saddle on it." Jessie shook her head. "She may have big, fancy, purple eyes, but last night they sure weren't sweet and purple. Last night, they were lime green as far as I'm concerned."

"Jessie? These weird feelings...will they go away? Are they supposed to make sense?" Mitsy asked. Jessie cocked her head and smirked.

"When they time is right." She said smugly. Mitsy sighed then tried to change the subject.

"So, how was your date last night?" She asked.

"Great!" Jessie replied.

* * *

The rest of the evening into the night and next day were pretty routine. The next day Bonnie and her parents would be leaving for their trip, and when she came home from Sunnyside, she excitedly chose her toys she planned to bring and her clothes before playtime. That night, her mom helped her pack everything except her toys. She'd pack them in the morning. It took her a while to go to sleep as she was excited. But when she finally slumbered, her toys all gathered inside the basket at the foot of her bed for a staff meeting. "So, Sheriff? How are things looking?" Dolly asked.

"Well, pretty good." Woody rubbed the back of his head. "Look, everyone. I know we were all shook up when Matthew first showed up here with the Falcon."

"More like ticked off!" Potato Head spat.

"And peeved. Very peeved." Hamm added.

"I know, I know," Woody tried to calm them, "but we've been trying to use every possible precaution in case there was any foul play. And, I'm happy to report that aside from a very uncomfortable reunion, none of us have found any signs of trouble."

"So, you still trust the fancy pants gunman and think we should do the same?" Potato Head groaned.

" _Matthew_ we can trust." Buzz spoke up. "The Falcon? Well, we're still being cautious. So far, he hasn't indicated any signs that he means us harm, however we are still not about to let down our guard around him, nor are we ready to welcome him into this house as a guest."

"Look, tomorrow will have marked a week since he showed up." Woody said. "I'm no genius, but I think we can all start relaxing again from here on out. If anything suspicious happens, Buzz and I will deal with it."

"So, you don't believe we're in any _real_ danger?" Mrs. Potato Head asked.

"I know, it's still chancy, but I think we're gonna be all right!" Woody smiled.

"Good. Maybe we'll get some sleep tonight!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about _Spike!"_ Trixie announced. The giant dog was gone and done for.

"Uh-huh!" Slinky agreed.

* * *

 **What kind of developments are these? What do _you_ think? What are these new feelings Mitsy is experiencing? Any theories? What do you guys think of Katan? Will they _ever_ see Bo Peep again? Is everything what it appears to be? I really wanted to get this chapter posted, because though I don't want to give out any spoilers, the next chapter is where the action begins! And to be honest, it is the original _first_ chapter I ever did of this story, when it was a rough draft and I debated whether I'd ever publish it! So, please stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7 An Old Fear Renewed

It was a lovely, peaceful day and all of the toys were looking forward to a glorious day of relief and having fun, since Woody and Buzz had declared the okay that there didn't seem to be any immediate threats to their safety. Bonnie was at daycare, but immediately afterwords, she'd be traveling with her parents on a two-day business trip of her dad's. She was taking Dolly, Pricklepants, Mrs. Potato head, and Hamm her piggy bank with her. This meant that her other toys would have the house to themselves. Bonnie usually brought Woody with her on her special outings, which he relished in being with his sweet, adorable mistress. But this time, she left him at home. She did, however, promise to take him on the next one! That was okay though, he had many plans for their two-day spree.

It had been a week since since Sgt. Matthew and his band had first presented themselves to Woody, Buzz, and the gang. Though Bonnie's toys still didn't trust the Falcon, or Fal as Matthew called him, they kept a sharp eye on him if he showed up. But today they didn't have to worry about that because Matthew's owner was out for the day with his toys. Woody and Buzz informed the guys that as of tonight, since nothing chaotic had happened since they'd met, that they would be relieved from guard duty, to which they were all very grateful, especially Buttercup and Potato Head. So, all of Bonnie's toys spent the day relaxing. It was so good to mingle around without worrying about being spied on.

That afternoon, Bonnie packed her selected toys into her bag and saying a sweet good-bye to her others who would be staying home, rushed out the door when her parents said it was time to go. Woody and the others waved then jumped back into routine. Totoro was going to watch the 'kids' so that Potato Head wouldn't be completely swamped with that responsibility.

Whether night or day, the toys enjoyed playing Hide-and-Seek outside, where they could really be sneaky. That's what Rex, Peas-in-the-Pod, Mitsy, and Totoro were doing at this time in the late afternoon. Mitsy was 'it' and decided to investigate near the trash cans on the curb. A beckoning voice caught her ear as she came closer. "Psst! Your Highness? Over here!" It said, sounding muffled.

"Peas?" Mitsy questioned, stepping toward the voice with a curious face. "You're not supposed to tell me your hiding place!"

"Over here. Hee, hee, hee." Mitsy stepped closer to the shadows, intrigued when something grabbed her and covered her mouth! She was whisked away underneath a nearby car parked across the street. A hideous figure pinned her hard on her back on the gravel, sitting on top of her. What kind of toy this was, she couldn't make out except that he was disguised in black, plastic armor with a matching cape, plus, he seemed to only have one eye! It was a yellow, evil eye which sent shivers down her cotton spine. Mitsy struggled to try to push him away and twist his legs out from under him like Buzz had taught her in self-defense, but the thug pinned her arm down hard and she could barely move her legs. "You're coming with _me,_ Princess," the toy ordered. "You make a sound, and I'll tape the first friend rushing after you to the road, right in the car wheels' path! You read me?"

Mitsy was horrified and frightened. She looked up pleadingly at the monster who had her down on the ground and still covered her mouth. _"Don't!" S_ he begged in a muffled voice, squirming underneath him.

"You come with me, and no funny business!" he ordered. Then he stood up, grabbing her and scurried away. She struggled against his grip and but he was stronger than her and he was preventing her from calling out for help. And she couldn't bite his hand because it was shielded in a plastic glove.

* * *

 **Oh no. Who is it? What's going on? Reviews are plenty welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8 Not Fast Enough

It had been fifteen minutes since the toys had found their hiding places, and they were getting bored. "Is the game over?" Rex asked after they'd emerged out into the open.

"Did she find anybody?" Peatrice asked. Totoro shrugged.

"I'm tired of this game anyway. Let's go play something else." Peanelope suggested.

* * *

It was Rex who grabbed the other toys' attention, asking everyone he met if they'd seen the princess. When Buzz and Slinky began to gather all the toys together for a staff meeting organized by Woody and the princess still hadn't shown up, the two friends were growing a bit concerned. Woody and Jack, at that moment, entered Bonnie's room when Rex and Jessie met them. "Guys, have you seen Mitsy?" Jessie asked.

"No," the two toys shook their heads. "Is something wrong, Jess?" Woody asked.

"We're all here for the meeting, except our princess."

"She never came back from playing Hide-and-Seek!" Rex cried. "As a matter of fact, we never saw her after it was her turn to be 'it'! Oh, something bad's happened to her, I just know it!"

"How long ago was that?" Jack inquired.

"About an hour ago. We were playing outside."

"Okay, calm down, Rex," Woody said calmly, though he had noticed that Mitsy had been unusually quiet lately. "She probably just became tired of trying to find you guys. Maybe she's having some private time, and that is not easy in this house! We'll find her."

* * *

Woody, Jessie, and Jack looked around outside, Jack sniffing the air and ground for her scent, but there was no visible trace of the missing princess. Woody was searching the curb beyond the white picket fence when his eyes caught sight of a small doll with a light blue dress on and long, curly hair sitting in an open suitcase, inside the open trunk of a car a couple yards up the street! He gasped. "Guys! Over here!" He called back to his friends-though they were pretty far away from him-, then darted forward. "Mitsy! Hang on! Mitsy, I'm coming!"

As she could see her beloved sheriff drawing closer, Mitsy's eyes widened with worry. She couldn't hold a halting hand out to stop him in his tracks because they were taped behind her and her feet were taped together too. But she had to protect him. "Woody, no!" She yelled out to him. She was terribly afraid of what would happen to him if he came inside the trunk, but at the same time equally afraid of what would happen to her if he didn't. "Go back! Woody, don't come in here!" But the loyal sheriff doll ignored her warnings and hopped into the trunk. He was going to rescue his 'little girl'.

"Mitsy, what are you doing in here?" Woody panted. "What happened? Are you all right, honey?" He freed her hands of the tape then bent down to free her little feet too.

"Woody, get out of here now!" Mitsy stared sadly at him. He looked up at her confused, then stood when he'd undone the tape. "You're not safe here! Please go before something happens!" She begged, looking up at the cowboy. Her voice was trembling.

"Not without _you,_ Little Bit. Come on." Woody grabbed Mitsy's shaky little hand in his larger, protective one and began to lead her out when...WHAM! The lid of the suitcase slammed shut, throwing Woody off his feet, and trapping them in darkness. They could hear the clips being securely snapped in place and a minute later, the trunk of the car shut and the motor came to life!

* * *

Jack saw the whole thing, and for a rare moment in his normally fearless life, panic seized his big heart. "NO!" He yelped and charged after the vehicle as it began to drive away. Jessie watched from the sidewalk, gasping and holding her chest.

"Woody! No!" She wailed. "Oh, Mitsy. Hurry, Jack! Hurry!"

Jack ran as fast as his legs could carry him, trying to catch up to the mobile car. Usually he was a pretty agile dog though he was a stuffed animal, but the worry in his mind was sucking his breath away faster. The car picked up speed, and the German Shepherd's pounding heart felt as if it was going to give out. He took a flying leap and collapsed on the gravel, totally out of breath, and a burning scrape sensation on his left shoulder. He wearily raised his head and watched the getaway car. "Mitsy," he panted. "Oh, Precious. Keep her safe, Sheriff. Don't...don't let anything happen to her." The text on the car's bumper sticker and license plate number stuck in his mind.

* * *

"Woody, I'm scared! Where are they taking us?" Mitsy cried in alarm. "What are we going to do?! How will we get back home to Bonnie?"

"Calm down, Little Bit," Woody said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "As long as we stay together, we'll be okay," he answered, pulling the princess close to him and trying to soothe her. He was just barely able to sit up straight with the roof of the suitcase brushing against the top of his hat.

"You don't understand," Mitsy sputtered, shaking her head as she looked up at him. "Do you know how I ended up in here?"

"No. How?" Woody asked curiously. Mitsy explained all about her masked assailant. "Well, his threats not withstanding, there was no way that I was going to let a little lady like you go for a ride with strangers." Woody grinned, trying to cheer her up and also dropping a hint of his fatherly guardianship over her. Mitsy faintly smiled and then grew solemnly quiet.

"Do you know what's really frightening me, Big Guy?" Mitsy asked as she leaned back against his shoulder.

"No. What?" Woody looked at her thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure exactly. It's hard to explain, but...but I...feel in a really strange way almost as if I've seen this toy before!"

"Really? Are you sure?" Woody gasped. "You know, we imagine some pretty bizarre things when we're scared."

"I don't know," Mitsy said shakily. "Maybe in the midst of being attacked, I _did_ just imagine it. But when I looked at him, what I was able to see of his face, I had a terrible sinking feeling right in the pit of my stomach. Woody, there _was_ something almost hauntingly familiar about him! I...I felt as if I'd lived through a moment like that before. Oh, I don't know." She shrugged, shaking her head. "But, it definitely felt as though something horrible but very real in our lives was coming back to life!" Mitsy shivered all over and her teeth were chattering, as if she was cold. Woody clasped her even more tightly in a hug. He hoped that her mind was just playing tricks on her. He thought about the passed few days and how he hadn't paid much attention to her, and how she'd had something on her mind. He kept her close to himself, hoping that she knew he was here for her and would do his best to keep her safe. He hoped to the moon and back that this had nothing to do with the Spikes Toy Gang!

"It's strange and kind of scary how suddenly a peaceful day could turn out so badly," Woody remarked.

"That's for sure." Mitsy agreed, nodding her head, then she looked up at him. "How many times have we or our owners seen that happen?"

"I've lost count." Woody sighed, shaking his head.

* * *

Jessie came running to Jack and dropped at his side. "Jack? Jack?" She asked, shaking his shoulder, but he didn't move or answer. He just lay there dismally on the gravel. "Jack, can you hear me?" Jessie cried, afraid he may be in shock. Then she saw a tear in his shoulder. "Oh, you're hur..."

"I...I couldn't make it!" Jack wailed. "My princess. I've got to go after her!"

"Slow down there, partner." Jessie said. "Catch your breath and then we'll go get help."

"Buzz! Buzz!" Jessie called as she and Jack rushed back into Bonnie's room, startling the other toys. Well, Jack rushed as best he could with his injury.

"Jessie, what's the matter?" Buzz asked with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Mitsy's been stolen," Jack groaned.

"What?!" The toys all gasped.

"She was kidnapped!" Jessie blurted frantically.

"Aah! No!" Slinky yelped.

"Kidnapped?!" Buzz sputtered. "But how?"

"I knew it. I just knew it!" Rex shrieked, flailing his little arms. "I knew something was wrong."

"Where's Woody?" Trixie interrupted.

"He's gone too," Jessie gulped. "He tried to get her out..."

"What happened?" Chuckles asked. Jack and Jessie told their friends what they had witnessed.

"Okay now," Buzz said, trying to keep the toys calm and form an emergency rescue plan. "Can you describe the car? Anything stand out to you? How about the license plate number?"

Jack described the gold car to them. "Oh, yes," he said. "There was a bumper sticker that said , _'I'm Proud to Teach at Tri-County Dogwood Middle School'."_

"Jack, are you hurt?" Trixie asked.

"Huh? What?" Jack cocked his head.

"Yeah, your shoulder's torn." Buttercup said.

"We'll get you fixed up first," Buzz instructed. "Jessie, you and Chuckles tend to Jack."

"Right oh." Jessie did a thumb's up.

"Trixie? You check the internet and see if you can track down a gold 2002 Ford Taurus with the license plate _MRSMRT,_ possibly belonging to a teacher at Tri-County Dogwood Middle School. Check the school's website."

"No problem." Trixie smiled. Jessie and Chuckles took Jack to the cardboard clinic and had him rest on the table as they patched up his wound. Everyone else watched as Trixie pounded effortlessly on the computer's keyboard. Soon, Jack and his medical assistants returned. His shoulder had been restitched pretty good.

"Good news." Rex announced. "Trixie found the car and the school!"

"Great!" Jessie exclaimed. "How about the teacher?"

"Uh-huh." Trixie smiled. "See?" She scrolled down on the mouse. "Here's a picture of him standing against his vehicle."

"That's the car!" Jack barked, pointing with his paw. "That's the one, no doubt about it!"

"Sure is!" Jessie agreed.

"Great." Trixie nodded. "The gold car is registered to a Mr. Samuel Wilson, a math teacher at the school. He's been there for eighteen years. He's married with two young adults. And the school is four miles outside our city."

"Excellent!" Buzz exclaimed, pounding his fists together. "She also printed a map for us. We'll find Woody and Mitsy and bring them back home before Bonnie returns!"

"But we don't even know for sure if that's where they are." Potato Head remarked."He could've taken them to his house."

"Right now it's the only shot we've got." Jessie snorted.

"We can't all go," Buzz said. "Some of you will have to stay home. So, who's coming?"

"Me!" Slinky barked before anyone else could speak.

"I'm going!" Jessie announced. Bullseye trotted up and panted happily.

"There's no way I'm going to pace around this place like a caged tiger." Jack declared loudly.

"Well, someone's gotta do something." Potato Head groaned. "Count me in! I'm not going to sit back on the sidelines." He stepped forward too. "And you can't go with the shape you're in." He said to Jack.

"Excuse me?" Jack glared. "Since when do looks stand in the way of helping someone?"

"I think he means your stitches," Buttercup said. "You could be popping open in places along the way if you get poked."

Jack's face clouded over. "Never stopped me yet!" He growled. "Do you ever hear me complain about them? Do you think Mitsy cares about that?"

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Buzz spoke. Jack was angry, and the intimidating look he gave actually scared Jessie, Rex, and Slinky a little.

"What is it with you guys?" Jack huffed. "Who cares if I have a few bumps and bruises? So what? Let's go!" He started to turn on his heel.

"You're not going without proper protection!" Buzz declared firmly. Jack turned his head back and glared.

"Hey, how about the Battlesaur armor that Mason lent to Bonnie for Trixie and Rex?" Chuckles suggested.

"Perfect!" Jessie agreed. "That ought to dissolve your ridiculous spat." Jack was prepped and fitted with the plastic protective gear 'til they decided which pieces worked best for him.

"There. Now you're ready." Trixie smiled.

"I _should_ be with all this combat gear on." Jack said sarcastically.

"You look sharp and annihilating." Jessie said, nudging his shoulder.

"Ya sure do!" Slinky panted cheerfully. Jack grinned.

"Ready, Buzz?" He asked, anxious to get going.

"Sure thing." Buzz saluted, popping on his helmet. He kept the map clasped safely in his fists. "Okay, troops. Let's move!"

"Be careful!" Trixie waved.

"Good luck, and look out for each other!" Chuckles called.

"Oh, I hope everything will be all right." Rex said.

"We'll look after everything while you're gone. With Rex around, what can happen?" Trixie smiled.

* * *

The rescue party was walking on the sidewalk just passed Bobby's home when a voice stopped them in their tracks. They turned their heads. "Buzz! Guys! Is that you?!" It was Sgt. Matthew's voice. Bonnie's toys hurried over to the front window where Matthew was watching them from above, along with Alice, Katan, Iris, and the Falcon. "Hey, guys. What's going on? Where are you going?" Matthew inquired. "Forgive me for being so nosy, but you look as if you're on an important mission."

"Are you guys going to a party?" Katan cocked his head.

"We're in the middle of a rescue right now and don't got time to stand here jawing." Potato Head said.

"Rescue?" Matthew and his friends sputtered, though Bonnie's toys still were a bit distrustful of the Falcon. "What's going on?" Matthew asked anxiously. Iris glanced nervously at the soldier.

"Woody and Mitsy have gone missing!" Slinky cried.

"M...missing?!" Matthew gasped and tightly, fearfully gripped the window sill. Iris sighed heavily.

"The poor things," Alice shook her head sadly. "I hope they're okay."

"Wow! They're missing? Cool!" Katan wagged his tail. Matthew flashed the cub a dark glare and Alice swatted his tail with her trunk. "W-what?" Katan acted confused. "What did I say?"

Katan was always up for adventure, but this time Matthew was offended at his little friend's merriment over such an urgent matter.

"This is serious," Alice said firmly.

"And it's _not_ funny either!" Matthew growled.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Matt." Katan lowered his ears and gritted his teeth. Matthew turned his head back to Buzz and the gang.

"Hang on there, guys. Wait for me!" Matthew exclaimed and disappeared from view.

"Wait. What?" Potato Head remarked. "Where does he think he's going?" The soldier returned a few minutes later, with his combat helmet on, and his plastic rifle strapped on his back. He hopped out the window, landing with a flip on the grass.

"Let me come too!" Matthew exclaimed. "You may need my services."

"That's awfully kind of you, Matt, but I don't think it's nece..." Buzz started to say.

"I'm going, Buzz! I _have_ to." Matthew insisted. "You're not talking me out of it."

"Matthew, you can't go!" Iris begged. Matthew turned back and looked at her. Her lip was puffed out and she was clasping her hands together. "What about us? What if something happens to you?" _What about me, you blonde-_ _crazy_ _playboy?_ She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry, guys." Matthew apologized to his friends. "But I have to do this."

"Let him come, Buzz." Slinky said. "It can't hurt anything, can it?"

"We might need his services." Jack agreed.

"How can I argue with you all? All right, troop. Let's hit the road!" Buzz ordered.

"Are you sure you'll need that?" Alice pointed to Matthew's rifle with her nose.

"A good soldier never enters a mission unprepared." Matthew replied. "I'll only use it if I have to." Then Katan pounced out the window and rushed up to the soldier.

"Hey, Matt, can I come too?" Katan asked eagerly. "You could probably use a ferocious lion like me."

"I don't think so this time, Katan." Matthew sighed. "Sorry, buddy." At first, the lion cub looked disheartened, then his face clouded over.

"Why not?" He growled. "Give me one good reason why, Matt! You don't have one, do you? I'm too small, right? That's the only reason you won't let me come!"

"Don't use that impudent tone to him!" Alice scolded.

"Katan, I'd like for you to come, but..." Matthew started to say.

"You're not being fair!" Katan spat.

"Uh, we really need to get going." Buzz spoke up, hoping to end the dispute.

"You're right, Buzz." Matthew agreed. "I'm sorry, Bud. You need to stay here and keep everyone here safe. Will you do that for me?" He knelt down next to the little lion that turned his angry head away. "I...I'll see you later." He stood back up and joined Bonnie's toys. "I'll be back later, guys!" He waved.

"Good luck and be careful!" Alice called.

"I'll be waiting." Iris said softly. _Why did it have to be her, the damsel in distress? Ugh. How convenient._

Katan just glared as he watched his good pal walk away. He wanted to help, he wanted some excitement, he wanted to do something big! "I'll show him!" He growled under his breath.


	9. Chapter 9 The Evil Eye

**I don't own The Lion King. Hold onto your seats!**

* * *

It had been nearly two and a half hours since Woody and Mitsy had become trapped. They'd been tossed to and fro, could feel the vehicle stop sometimes then resume mobility, and could hear muffled voices, but the lid was never opened. "What time do you suppose it is?" Mitsy asked.

"I'm not sure," Woody answered. "Around five-ish, I think."

"Where do you suppose we are? Where could we possibly be?"

"No clue." Woody said casually. Suddenly, there was a loud pounding above their heads, outside their confinement. The cowboy and princess jumped, startled.

" _Hey, you in there!"_ Sneered a loud voice down at them. _"How do you like your cave? Hope you're enjoying the ride."_

Woody kicked the roof above his head. "Dry up, _you!"_ He growled.

"Yeah, quit bothering us." Mitsy huffed.

"Let us out!" Woody demanded. "Let us out of here now!"

" _Aw, you don't like our accommodations?"_ The voice whined in mockery. _"I'm hurt. Well, someone's going to have to teach you a lesson in hospitality appreciation. You've just made my day."_ Then the voice vanished.

"I...I wonder what _that_ means." Mitsy said nervously, staring at Woody with worried eyes.

"We stay together and we'll be all right," He answered, patting her hand. Then, out of the blue, the case was flipped over several times, Woody and Mitsy hollering as they were tossed back and forth while their crammed prison was turned upside down. Then just as instantly, they were floating in midair 'til they both landed in a heap on solid ground. The two toys groaned, queasy with motion sickness and their eyes hurt from the brightly lit room after being stuck in the dark for a long time.

"Well, if ain't Fancy Pants himself," a sinister voice swooned. "This has turned out even better than _you_ planned, hey, boss?"

" _Yeah,"_ sneered an oily voice. Woody and Mitsy both gasped loudly: they'd heard _that_ voice before! It made them cringe and sent an adrenaline rush racing through their cotton bodies. They looked up fearfully.

 _It can't be..._ Woody sputtered in thought, sitting up straight and Mitsy shrieked piercingly and grabbed his shoulders, kneeling close behind him. It was the most blood-thirsty toy they'd ever met. It was...Spike the Bulldog!

"So, we meet again, _Sheriff,"_ Spike grinned. "I was definitely looking forward to your little friend coming to visit me, but this _is_ a surprise! I didn't expect to see _you._ Oh, I get it. Fragile little princess shouldn't talk to strangers, right? Can't cross the street on her own, huh?"

"You?!" Woody blurted out, still in shock. "What...how did...what do you want? Why did you bring us here?"

"Relax, Sheriff. I just want to have a little fun, that's all. I'm happy to see you, little missy. You remember me, don't you?"

Instead of shivering with fear, Mitsy's eyes narrowed in anger and her face became hot with boiling resentment. _Of course I remember YOU!_ She thought angrily. "Yeah! I remember _you!"_ The princess snarled, scowling in disgust. "You...you...you cruel, heartless..."

"What's that?" Spike pretended to be flabbergasted. "Did you hear what she called me?"

" _...murderer!"_ Mitsy finished with seething teeth. "You hurt Woody. You were gonna slaughter my family! You killed my best friend! You killed Jack!" It was true: Spike had killed Jack, but she withheld any information about Jack being alive. If Spike knew that Jack had survived, he'd go after her beloved dog who had already been through so much. And she wasn't putting on a sob act either. The firmly etched memory of the big, brave German Shepherd risking his own life to save hers, being crushed nearly to death, then his killer bellowing with cruel, demonic laughter caught itself in her plastic little throat in a painful hold. She glared lividly up the monster who had been a terror to her. He was chuckling now at her distress. At this moment, she felt too outraged at him to be scared.

"Ah, yes." Spike sighed in scorn, shaking his head. "Poor Jack. He was a good egg, one of my best partners. Unfortunately, he was too soft for his own good. I couldn't let that spread. So, I only did what had to be done. He got what he deserved."

"That's not true!" Woody barked as Mitsy angrily dug her fingers into his cloth shoulders. "He was full of integrity. And he'll always be more of a child's love-worthy toy than you'll ever be! Because he was decent, and caring." Spike's face clouded over and his eyes were on the princess.

"It's all little Pipsqueak's fault." He said, pointing down at her. "It's all because of her. She's the reason I lost one of my best boys. If he hadn't cared so much about her, then I wouldn't have had to start all over. I always did admire a toy with spunk," Spike grinned, that all too familiar, sickening grin of his. "I've got something really special planned for you, Your Highness." Mitsy didn't move, she just gulped.

"Hey, you'd better keep your distance!" Woody threatened, pointing his finger. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Seems like we've been here before. Feeling left out, are you? Aw, don't worry, cowboy. You'll get your turn. But first, allow me to show you who your escort's going to be." Spike glanced to his left. There stood the black figure who'd abducted the princess. He removed his black plastic helmet. Woody and Mitsy gaped. It was Puss in the Boots the pirate cat, who had been one of Spike's favorite hench toys!

 _Oh no,_ Mitsy groaned. _Not him too!_ She abhorred that cowardly feline. He was positively evil. Her mind went back to every moment she'd been trapped by his clutches and how he'd been warped with delight in causing her pain. _Now,_ she started shivering.

"What happened?" Woody asked. "We sent him to the flea market. And _you!_ You fell into the..."

"The sewer?" Spike finished. "Disgusting place. What a ghastly experience. I had to swim through all kinds of muck and garbage to get out! But then, things got very interesting. I found tunnels, and passageways and followed them. Finally, I came back up to earth and I was on solid ground in the parking lot. I tried to get back inside the warehouse, but none of my boys would let me in! So, I had walk- _walk_ mind you, all the way into the deep parts of the city. I finally found a trash truck and hitched a ride, 'til I found another good hideout...this school. I decided to just start over."

"But, but we sent him to the flea market!" Woody cried.

"Are you kidding?" Puss groaned. "There was nothing to do there except either stand around or lie around in a container, looking stupid. So I left."

"But you might have been given to a child, then you wouldn't have to be a fugitive." Woody said.

"You really think you know us, don't you?" Spike spat. "You're such a big softie, cowboy. Why would I want a child? I never wanted playtime, even when I had an owner. When I was removed, it was the best thing that ever happened to me! I didn't want to submit to a stupid child who would misuse me. _I_ wanted to be in control! And now I will!"

"Yeah. We had the same kid. And I agree totally." Puss said.

"You don't really believe that," Woody interjected. He couldn't wrap his mind around a toy not craving to be loved by a child. Spike stomped toward him and clutched Woody's vest. Then he held him up in the air where Woody's boots couldn't touch the ground. Mitsy whimpered.

"No! Please don't hurt him! P-lee ea-ssss-e!" She begged, watching in fright.

Spike was nose to nose with the frightened cowboy doll. "You _do NOT_ tell me what to think and what I shouldn't think!" The bulldog bellowed in Woody's face, making his ears ring. "I _do_ believe it!" Then, just like that, he dropped Woody to the floor like a pile of rags. Woody landed with a thud on his back. Mitsy sighed with relief and crawled over to him. He gripped her hand.

"How did you find us?!" Woody demanded, his chest suddenly filling with a higher escalated level of panic. Mitsy clasped his hand even more tightly. Woody glowered up at the vile leader. He need an answer, and he wanted it now! "Tell me!" Woody growled.

"Oh, it's not hard," Puss shrugged, "especially if you work at a place like this."

"Easy as turtle eggs." Slim hissed. "You know, field trips, conventions..."

"Meeting with parents of bad kids at their homes..." Snaps added.

"Park days, you get the picture." Puss said casually.

"There are a lot of poor, lost toys out there." Spike shook his head. "All we do is try to help them."

"Yeah, help them become landfill fodder!" Woody snapped.

"That's their fault." Spike said flatly. "They just don't appreciate our generosity. Now, back to your question. We just keep track of the school's staff itineraries, and hitch a ride. See how simple it is?" He snickered.

"How...did you...find _us?"_ Woody gritted his teeth.

"It was good old Pussy." Spike said. "On a solo assignment, Mr. Smart the math teacher was in your neighborhood. Puss was doing his scouting, and spotted your little damsel in distress sitting daintily on the porch swing. You should've seen the look on my face when he told me! Then all we had to do was arrange for transport on the right date." Woody cringed, gripping Mitsy's wrist. She stared in frightful disbelief. They'd been watching! They'd seen her! Who else had they seen? Had they seen...Jack?!

Puss stepped slyly toward them and they stared at him in fright. _If they're going to beat us, I wish they'd just get it over with!_ Mitsy thought. She was feeling sick inside.

 _I can't stand their politeness!_ Woody thought to himself. _"You want to play Cat and Mouse, pal? Let's ride! Your evasiveness is killing me! _Puss stood in front of the princess, with a creepy smile. Woody raised himself to his knees, stiffened and raised his shoulders, preparing to pounce. He clutched Mitsy's arms and pulled her back to himself. If he had hackles like a dog, they'd be standing on end. Mitsy clung to him and he tightened his grip.

"It's good to see you again." Puss grinned an evil grin. "Yeah, I'd say this is a productive day. Don't you think, boss?"

"I do." Spike nodded. Puss leaned over and ran his hand through Mitsy's curly hair.

"Get your hands off her!" Woody ordered.

"Mmm-hmm." The cat smiled, with his hand rubbing his chin. "This could come in handy. Of course, it'll be no easy fleet to dissect it away from her, but I think we can manage." Mitsy was absolutely appalled and raised her foot, kicking his ankle, then kicked him right in the stomach (just the way Buzz had taught her to) and Woody, livid with fury, stood up and punched the feline.

"Ooo. A bit touchy are we?" Spike taunted. "We'll leave you two alone to consider your options. But be forewarned, you'll never get out of here...in one piece!" He laughed. "Come on, Puss. Let's give them some privacy." Puss rubbed his cotton jaw and his stomach and hobbled along after his vile leader.

After they'd closed the door, Mitsy sadly looked up at the cowboy. "Why doesn't he just attack us, like before?" She cried. "His sly manner is creeping me out."

"I'm sorry about this, Little Bit." Woody sadly returned her gaze and knelt down to her level.

"Oh, Woody. What are we going to do?" Mitsy asked, worried.

"We're leaving, that's what!" Woody answered firmly. "We're not just gonna roll over and play dead. Come on." He grabbed her small hand and pulled her to her feet.

"But how? Where are we anyway?" Mitsy asked.

"You just stick close to me." Woody smiled. And they snuck out the door, through the empty hall, heading for the lobby. In the hallway were some high windows. Woody tried to jump up, but he couldn't quite reach all the way up to the sill. "Okay. Here, Little Bit. Climb on my shoulders, then stand on my hat." He said. Mitsy obeyed.

"All right. Now give me a boost, Big Guy." Mitsy smiled.

"No problem." Woody nodded. Grasping her ankles, he heaved himself up as tall as he could and Mitsy was able to crawl on the sill, then she pulled him up. He opened the window then jumped down. "Come on, Mitsy." He beckoned. She dangled her legs over the edge, then hopped down into his arms, and he set her back on the ground. It was early sunset right now.

"Which way?" Mitsy asked.

"This way. Let's go!" The cowboy and princess ran toward the school parking lot to their right. They'd just turned the corner when they found themselves face to face with a huge Doberman Pinscher! The dog snarled viciously. The dolls screeched and frantically ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. Mitsy tripped and the dog lifted her up with his jaws.

"Aaahh!" Mitsy screamed. "Woody! Help me!" The cowboy looked back, horrified.

"You brute!" Woody demanded, angrily throwing rocks at the fiend. "Put her down, now!" His aims were turning into misfires, and the large dog was wagging his head back and forth, flailing Mitsy like a chew toy. Woody grabbed a stick and charged forward. He whacked as hard as he could and the beast released the princess, but crunched down hard on the stick. He lifted Woody into the air, who had wrapped himself around the weapon to break the fall. The dog flicked it and the sheriff fell back against the wall, hitting his neck. The Doberman stomped ominously toward the dazed cowboy.

"No!" Mitsy yelled and threw herself onto the dog's front leg. She was trying to stop him. "Down! Bad dog! Bad!"

* * *

"You know, the car was actually in front of your owner's house!" Jessie exclaimed to Matthew. He gasped.

"What? You...you mean it all happened right in front of my nose and I didn't do anything to stop it?" He cried.

"You were out with Bobby. You couldn't have known." Jack said, though he felt just as anxiously guilty about what had happened.

"It wasn't your fault." Slinky said. The soldier grew quiet.

 _I could've done something,_ He groaned in thought. _I could've stopped it!_

Potato Head spoke up, trying to change the subject. "Why would a dad without young children steal two toys?" He asked as he and the band marched on the sidewalk.

"From what I remember seeing, it looked as if the driver didn't even know they were in the trunk," Jack answered. "I'm almost sure that I saw the suitcase quickly close before he walked back to his car."

"You sure about that?" Buzz asked.

"Yes."

"That's right!" Jessie blurted.

"If that's true, it means that Mr. Wilson isn't responsible for their abduction." Buzz said gravely. "He didn't intentionally take them away. Someone else had to have put them in first."

"No. Buzz, do you know what you're saying?" Jessie gulped.

"I'm sure, Jessie." Her husband looked back at her sadly.

Matthew froze and just stood where he was, his shoulders sagging. He looked so worried. "Oh, I hope not." He whispered to himself. Bonnie's toys turned when they noticed he wasn't following.

"You comin', gun man?" Potato Head muttered. Matthew shook his head to get back into reality.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Yeah, I'm coming." He answered and tried to catch up.

"Who would do such a thing?" Slinky growled angrily. "Any wicked-intended good-for-nothing's lay a paw on my pals, they'll be sorry!" Jack felt the exact same way and tried to look determined, but his face betrayed his emotions.

"We're coming, Mitsy sweet," he said aloud, but more to himself than his friends. "We'll find you, I promise, and bring you safely back to Bonnie." Ever since they'd been reunited, Jack had grown more devoted and protective of his precious charge than when they'd first met, if that was even possible. After the situation at the warehouse, he'd sworn to himself that he'd never let anything so sinister and dangerous harm her again. And today, he...well, he didn't keep his promise.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Jessie asked. The large dog gulped. "Aw, it'll be all right, Jack." She said sweetly, patting his shoulder. "And you can be glad she's not alone." Matthew's ears perked up at this and he stared thoughtfully at the cowgirl, nodding.

Buzz could sense what Jack was feeling, not being able to protect those they cared about. But he had to dissolve the dog's fretting. "Jessie's right," he said calmly. "Don't forget that _Woody's_ with her. He'll take care of Mitsy. He'd never let any harm come to her!"

"That's right," Jack murmured, eyes focused straight ahead. "He _is._ And he will."

* * *

"How are we looking, Buzz?" Jessie asked ten minutes later.

"Pretty good," Buzz answered. "But we've only walked one mile."

"Big deal," Slinky said casually. "Hey, what's four miles? We've traveled farther than that before."

"That'a boy, Slink." Jessie said, tipping her hat to the dog. "We can do this, fellas! We're not stopping 'til we find our friends." She said with her head held high. Buzz smiled with adoration. Jessie was a real trooper, and her spunky determination lifted his spirits. It encouraged Jack too. Yes, Buzz had married the right girl.

Bullseye stopped in his tracks, twitching his ears and sniffing the air cautiously. He snorted loudly. "What's wrong, Bullseye?" Jessie asked, looking at her horse. "Uh, Buzz? Something's up with Bullseye. He's acting strange."

"What is it, boy?" Buzz asked as he walked up close to the horse. Bullseye lowered his ears and stared straight ahead. Something was making him uneasy.

"Hey," Slinky sniffed. "I smell something too!"

"So do I!" Jack cocked his head, raising one of his upright ears. "I hear something too. It's over there! In the bushes!"

"Stand back everyone!" Buzz ordered. He proceeded cautiously, aiming his laser. Matthew covered him, with his plastic rifle pointed straight ahead. The bushes rustled and they heard a low growl. Jessie put her arms protectively around her horse and Slinky raised his coils, standing in front of them.

"Whoever you are, or whatever you are, come out now!" Buzz barked, his eyes narrowing in defensive mode. They heard another growl, then a rapid blur of yellow emerged out of the bushes with a howl and landed on top of Matthew, knocking him off his feet. He dropped his gun and raised his arms to protect himself. He felt hot breathing coming down on his face, and took a chance to peek at his assailant. He was dumb-founded.

"Katan?!" He gasped. Everyone else sighed in relief. Katan was standing on top of him, his teeth bared. "Katan," Matthew sighed as he sat up, " _what_ are you doing here? Answer me!" The cub didn't flinch at the firm tone, he only glowered more.

"I scared you. _Didn't I?!"_ He hissed in his friend's face. "You can't deny it this time. You were afraid of me!"

"You didn't answer my question." Matthew scolded.

"Just admit it, _for once!_ I scared you!" Katan snarled.

"Yes, you sure did." Matthew grunted. "You've been following us, haven't you?"

"Yes." Katan muttered, scowling.

"You disobeyed me. Now you're gonna have to go back home."

"Excuse me, but it's quite aways back, Matt." Slinky said.

"Stay out of this, Slink. Katan, why did you deliberately disobey me?" Katan hung his head sadly.

"It isn't fair, Matt!" He blurted out. "I'll never be big and strong like Mufasa, but I can do more than you think! When are you ever going to let me prove myself?! You keep saying, 'sometime', but you never give me a chance. That's really all I want: a chance. A chance to prove myself and do something big and important and great! I want you to be proud of me. I want to help you. Please...for once, _just let me!"_ Katan pleaded with sad eyes. Matthew stared at his little pal. He sighed and shook his head.

"You're right, Katan. I'm sorry, Bud. I keep pushing you aside and not trying to see your potential. I'm truly sorry. I was wrong to do that. Please forgive me."

"Will you let me come with you, then?" Katan asked.

"Yes." Matthew sighed.

"Really?!" The cub's face lit up and he started happily licking the soldier.

"Really," Matthew smiled. "But when we get home, you're going to have to be punished. I can't tolerate disobedience. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Matt. I understand." Katan replied, but at this moment, he didn't care. Matthew was letting him come along on an important mission!

"We could use a tough cadet like you." Buzz smiled, knuckling Katan's head. The cub grinned proudly with his head held high, and trotted into the group.

"Okay, let's hit the road!" Buzz cheered.

They trudged along and were playing _I Spy_ when they heard a screeching car behind them. It was swerving dangerously from side to side. "Look out!" Jack shouted.

"Hit for cover!" Buzz ordered and the toys tried to run out of harm's way. Then, the car leaned on its side almost on the curb, above their heads! The terrified toys screamed and tripped over each other. The vehicle landed back on the street and kept driving recklessly, the driver laughing and shouting.

"Try it again, pal!" Slinky hollered. "Next time you'll be sorry!"

"Stay on your own side of the road, buddy!" Potato Head yelled after the car.

"You could've gotten someone killed!" Jessie shouted, and Bullseye snorted in agreement. "You get back over here so I can give ya a good thrashing!"

"Okay, okay, everyone," Buzz tried to calm the riled toys. "Just calm down."

"Are you blind, Mr. Fearless?" The spud smarted off.

"Man, that was close." Matthew stated, wiping the dirt off his face.

"That was great!" Katan hopped up excitedly. Everyone glared at him as they stood up and brushed themselves off.

"Anybody hurt?" Buzz asked. The toys shook their heads.

"No? Good." Jack said. "Come on, Let's stay on course."

"Roger," Buzz said.

"Wait _just_ a minute!" Jessie huffed with her fists on her hips. " _Where's my_ hat?"

* * *

The Doberman couldn't eat Woody, but snatched him up by the foot and hung him upside down. Mitsy hopped up next to him, wrapping one arm around his and clung to his vest with the other hand. They both dangled in the air as the dog climbed through a doggy door and trotted back inside with them. "Woody, are you okay?" Mitsy asked.

"I'll figure that out later," Woody replied dryly. They were greeted by an unwelcome sight in the Administrator's Office.

"Good work, Slugger." Spike praised the captor. "Thought you'd take a little field trip, did ya?" He taunted. "You skipped out on me once before, and right before the show really started. Well, I'm going to make up for lost time now!" Slugger shook the toys back and forth, up and down. Woody's hat fell off and Spike grabbed it. Mitsy was thrown to the floor and scrunched up timidly back against the wall as Puss in the Boots cornered her. Slugger finally dropped the cowboy but pinned him with a huge paw before Woody could crawl away or make a run for it. Suddenly, he looked around and noticed the other villains standing around besides Spike and Puss. There was Stinger the scorpion from the old gang along with Snaps the crocodile and Pinch the Robot; a long, large stuffed dark brown anaconda called Slim; a very ugly plastic rat named Raganoff; and an actual Scar from The Lion King action figure! They were playing catch with Woody's hat.

"Give it to me!" Woody called, reaching his arm out as far as possible but to no avail. "Leave my hat alone."

"Stop it!" Mitsy growled. Puss chuckled at her. Then Stinger opened the air vent in the floor and Woody heard a fan blade! Slim tauntingly held the hat right above it.

"No! NO!" Woody begged. "Not my hat, please!"

"Don't do that!" Mitsy called.

"Aw. Poor, poor cowboy," Scar smirked, shaking his head in mock sympathy. "Life just isn't fair, is it? Well, if your hat means so much to you, we'll just exchange it for your little friend here." He laughed wickedly and Woody gasped as Scar crouched stealthily toward the trapped princess. She braced herself and her eyes were wide with fear. "Such a sweet little thing, it'd be such a pity to see her torn to shreds now wouldn't it?" Scar asked creepily. "Ohhh. Such a grisly thought. It pangs me to the core." He swished his tail back and forth and pinched her cheek. She angrily slapped his paw and shoved it away in disgust.

"Your choice, cowboy. Doesn't make any difference to us." Spike grinned with smug eyes.

Woody grimaced. That hat meant so much to him! It was his prized possession! It was part of him. He was absolutely torn. But Mitsy, she was irreplaceable. How could he let them kill her-and they surely would too-just to save a lifeless thing?

"So, what's it gonna be, cowboy?" Scar asked smugly. "Your precious hat? Or your adorable little Goldilocks?" Mitsy decided she'd had enough. She'd turned the tables on Puss once before, so maybe she could do it again! She raised her foot and kicked his shin again, socked his middle so that he doubled over whining, then dashed forward, heading for the door. But Snaps the crocodile blocked her path and then Scar pounced on top of her and pinned her to the tile floor. "Where do you think you're going, my little pretty?" He chuckled and the others laughed. Mitsy glowered angrily, squirming underneath his plastic claws.

"Get...off of me!" She snarled.

Squeezing his eyes shut in fear and hurt at what he was about to do, Woody gulped from the lump in his throat and spoke. "Go ahead, take the hat!" He wailed, gagging on the words. "But please, PLEASE don't hurt Mitsy!" The villains groaned.

"Eh, you're no fun." Raganoff whined, and Slim thew the hat toward the cowboy who anxiously reached out to grab it, but the rat pinched it between his claws. Woody gazed longingly at it. The ruffians laughed merrily.

"Take her away." Spike ordered. Puss wasted no time and headed toward Mitsy. Scar raised his paw, but as soon as he did, the princess bucked her legs underneath him and scrambled forward. It was a futile attempt, but she knew how dark these toys were and she wasn't about to let them turn her or Woody into chop kibble! It was indeed uselessly foolish, for Slim rolled the end of his tail out, tripping Mitsy, and before she knew it Puss had grabbed her!

"No! NO!" Woody pleaded.

"Let me go!" Mitsy yelled and struggled as the cat whisked her away out of sight. Scar and the others were laughing hideously.

"Go with him," Spike ordered Stinger who obeyed.

"What are you going to do to her?!" Woody gasped in fear. He'd seen part of these cruel toys before, and his experience with them had been a living nightmare that no toy would want to go through again!

"Don't you worry about _her,_ Sheriff," Spike turned gruff. "Get ready for some fun, boys. Let the show begin!"

* * *

 **Oh no! It _is_ Spike and his crew again! What will happen now? Will Buzz and their friends find them in time? Will they make it back to Bonnie...alive this time?! Please do leave reviews. I can't promise how soon the next chapter will be up, I'm still working on it. So now you know: Spike is back. History is repeating itself! NOT AGAIN!**


	10. Chapter 10 Discards

**I don't own StarFox McCloud, Legend of Zelda, or Pinocchio. This story is going to take a slightly different twist than An Act of True Love, yet the same kind of peril.**

* * *

Carrying her over his shoulder like a potato sack, as Spike unlocked a large door and opened it, Puss in the Boots entered the room and thwacked her down onto the floor. Mitsy landed on her shoulder and grimaced. "Oow!" She groaned then glared back up at him. "You don't have to be so rough." She growled.

"Dry up, pipsqueak." Puss replied with his paws on his hips. "You'd better be good, or you and that weak-kneed cowboy will suffer severely... _again!_ Only this time much more colorful."

Mitsy locked eyes with him though she hated doing so because his was so ugly and creepy. "Leave Woody alone!" She begged in anger and a whimper. "Don't you dare hurt him!" Puss grabbed her by her hair then roughly shoved her backwards where she bopped into a pile of boxes.

"You'll get worse than that if you don't shut up." Puss grinned then walked out. Then the door was locked.

Mitsy was alone. She drew her knees close to her and hid her face in them. She started to cry. How in the world could they be going through this again? And unfortunately, Puss was right: she needed to stay quiet. No amount of yelling, scolding, and pleading would help her or Woody as their captors only relished in the distress as a ticket to causing further harm. And how would Buzz, Jessie, or the others even know where to look for them? They might not! Her thoughts went back to when Al McWhiggin had toynapped Woody a little over a decade ago. Poor Woody must have been frightened and so unsure of how he was even gonna get back to Andy. But Buzz had been smart. She remembered very well how he'd found the chicken suit feather as a clue and followed its lead till he felt he knew for sure where Woody had been taken! Buzz _was_ highly intelligent, much like the federal agents the toys had watched on TV shows. Surely he'd be able to find them this time...somehow! Wouldn't he?

Mitsy was very worried about Woody. The memories of their horrible time at the warehouse where they'd been held hostage by this very same toy gang were flooding her mind in vivid detail and replaying right now. She remembered how he'd tried to save her by offering himself to the murderers in her place, and she shuddered at what had happened and what might have happened had she, Buzz, Jessie, and all their friends with them at that time had not escaped! Mitsy loved Woody and trusted him like a father, and just as much as she loved and trusted her dog Jack, only in a different way. Woody was a selfless hero, and would so often put others' needs before his own, even in circumstances like this. Mitsy couldn't shake off the fearful thoughts of how she and all of Bonnie's toys might again possibly lose him to the mercy of these wicked toys!

And another thing: had Puss seen anyone of their other friends? Jack! What about Jack? Mitsy shuddered. Did Puss know her dog was alive? Had he seen him?! Did he know and had he told Spike all about it?! Had he rigged up some accomplices who might hurt Jessie, Slinky, Rex, and the others at Bonnie's house, once Puss had abducted Mitsy and brought her here? Were they okay? Were they hurt? Were they in trouble? What was happening to Woody? What was _going to_ happen to them? All these dreadful thoughts and frightening questions kept piling up in Mitsy's mind and she could not get rid of them. "Noo!" She wailed, and covered her face with her hands. She wasn't aware that there were other live toys in the room, and that they were observing her closely. There was a squeaking sound as one small toy approached her but she didn't hear him as her cries blocked the noise out.

"Aaw, try not to cry, Your Highness." A voice close to the ground spoke soothingly to her, tapping her dress. "I know it can be really frightening in here, but you're not alone." Mitsy pulled her hands down and tried to find who was speaking to her. She didn't see anyone. She glanced around. "Down here." The voice said. Mitsy gazed toward the floor to see a little plastic Jiminy Cricket toy looking up at her. She stared at him curiously with her lip quivering. "Take it easy, miss." The puny figure smiled warmly up at her. "We'll be here with you through this mess." Though she shed no physical tears, Mitsy wiped her eyes and rubbed her nose.

"But I'm scared." She whimpered. "We don't belong here. Nobody does! I want to go home."

"I know." Jiminy nodded sympathetically. "We'll try to help you if we can, but I'm not sure how much we can do."

"We?" Mitsy furrowed her brows.

"Over...here." A small voice gasped from somewhere in the shadows and Mitsy heard a distinct squeak. Her heart lept.

"W...W...W-Wheezy?!" She exclaimed. "Wheezy? Is...is that you?!" The squeaking became louder and sure enough, out from behind a box emerged a small rubber penguin! Mitsy gaped in astonishment. "Wheezy!" She gasped. "It IS you!"

"Mitsy!" Wheezy smiled with his eyes lit up and he rushed to her. The two toys shared a tight, long lost, warm hug.

"Oh, Wheezy," Mitsy tried to find her voice. "You have no idea how much we've all missed you! We were all so sad when you were sold. We've thought about you a lot all these years."

"Really? You did?" Wheezy asked hopefully.

"Of course. You're our friend, just like RC, Etch, Lenny, and..."

"Bo Peep?" Wheezy probed. Mitsy's face fell.

"Y-yeah." She croaked. She gulped hard as she thought of her long lost 'mother' and Woody's sweetheart. "Oh, Wheezy. It's so good to see you! I can't believe you're here." Wheezy smiled sadly and wiped his eye with a flipper.

"It's so good to see a friend." He smiled sadly. His black suit was more faded now, and there were white scratches all over him, indicating years of roughhousing, and one of his eyebrows were missing.

"Oh, Wheezy." Mitsy sighed, gripping his flipper. "How have you been?"

"I've been better." Wheezy hung his head. Mitsy nodded. Honestly, she was just amazed to see him, though a bit taken aback at his appearance.

The cricket spoke up again. "Jiminy Cricket, Your Highness." He bowed.

"You can call me Mitsy." The princess smiled as he shook her hand.

"Well, _Mitsy,_ I'd like to be your friend." Jiminy said.

"And I'd like to be yours." Mitsy nodded. Then other toys emerged: a small yellow and white stuffed rabbit with a torn ear and her usually bright coat was dirty.

"I'm Daisy." She said. "I, uh...I can't hear too good with this ear," she lifted her left injured one. "But, I learn to get by with my right one!" A dark green plastic hammer hopped over to them.

"I'm...I'm...I'm, uh...what was that name again?" He asked, creasing his eyebrow.

" _Hank!"_ The other toys all groaned. "He suffers from amnesia, every time he bangs his noggin." Daisy rolled her eyes, whispering to Mitsy.

"So he says." Jiminy muttered. "There's nothing wrong with him, he just likes to get attention."

"Wheezy, why...why are _you_ here?" Mitsy asked. "What are you dong in a place like this?"

"It's a long story." Wheezy sighed heavily.

"I've been here for three days." Daisy said. "Hank and me. I was snatched by those blokes while at the park with my owner. She went to play in the sprinklers and the next thing I know, I was being frisked away in the dark."

"Same for me." Hank added. "Except her little brother was playing with me, I think. And then I saw Daisy taken and tried to save her! That _is_ what happened, right?"

" _Yes"_ Daisy grumbled.

"Your Highness?" A masculine voice spoke. Mitsy looked and saw…

"Fox?! Link?!" She gasped. "Y-y-you guys are here too?!"

"Yeah." Link groaned. Mitsy stared sadly at the hole where his arm used to be.

"How did you guys get here? Matthew said that you guys were dead!" She sputtered.

"After they tortured us, they separated and confined us in empty toolboxes." Link said with disgust. "We were in there until a Dr. Bones and his crew freed us. They'd told us that the gang had been disarmed and that they were searching for survivors. They'd rescued a guy named Jack who had taken care of us before and sent him to a home. They sent us to a thrift store. We were there until a month ago, when Spike showed up again. You can guess the rest." Mitsy gaped sadly. That night two months ago, that night, that awful night when Woody, Buzz, and their pals had been imprisoned and tried to escape, they...they'd been so close! Their old friends had been trapped, and they...they hadn't helped them escape too? Mitsy felt horrible.

"Oh, guys!" She moaned loudly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't your fault." Wheezy said, patting her arm.

"Oh, Fox. Link. That was _us!"_ Mitsy exclaimed. "We were taken prisoners that night, and most everybody thought it was Jack's fault. Jack was my long lost dog. He...he was nearly killed that night. He helped us get away. We narrowly escaped. But we had no idea _you_ were there! Believe me, if we had, we would've tried to get you out! I promise you we would! I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know." Link said.

"But we were so close."

"Your Highness, what are you doing here...again?" Fox asked seriously.

"That creep, Puss." Mitsy shook her head. "He brought me here. Woody tried to get me out, but it was too late. Oh...Woody!" She stood up, gazing at the door. "Woody's in trouble. Please, guys. Could you please help me? We've got to help Woody! I just know those crooks out there will show him no mercy. He needs our help." Mitsy begged.

"What can we do?" Daisy asked. "This place is a prison. There's no way out."

"There's gotta be something we can do." Wheezy said. "Woody and Buzz always came up with a brilliant plan to help their pals."

"How about that vent?" Mitsy pointed toward the wall.

"No good." Daisy shook her head. "It's sealed tight. Hank has tried numerous times to bonk it loose."

"That's where I first got the awful clunk on my head." Hank whined.

"Eh." Jiminy pffted with his lips.

"Jiminy? You're small. Most of us in here are." Mitsy said. "Maybe we could all hide, and the next time they come in here to cause trouble, they won't be able to find us."

"I suppose it's worth a try." Jiminy said. "Anything is better than sitting around rotting in this rat hole."

"Maybe you could use your umbrella tip to undo the screws on the door." Mitsy suggested. The cricket looked at his said possession.

"Well, I'll certainly try!" He cheered.

"What do you say, guys?" Mitsy asked.

"But what if we get caught?" Wheezy asked frightfully. Mitsy bit her lip. She knew they were taking an awful chance, but if they stayed here, it would be curtains for everyone anyway.

"Woody and Buzz have never let the _what if's_ stop them from helping their friends!" Mitsy gulped nervously. "If Woody and Buzz can save us out of impossible situations, then surely we can too when Woody needs our help, can't we?"

"You're right, Your Highness." Jiminy smiled. "It's risky, but we've got to do something."

"I'm for it!" Daisy cheered. "I don't wanna spend another night in this place!"

"Come on, Wheezy. What do you say?" Mitsy asked. The sad penguin just stood there. "Wheezy?"

"I...I'm afraid," was all he said. Mitsy came over to him.

"I'm scared too, Wheezy." She said softly. "Believe me, I'm _really_ scared. But that's why we've got to try. We won't last here if we just do nothing! Please, Wheezy. We have to help Woody! Please. You don't want to stay in here, do you?"

"Maybe it's better than being killed on the spot while trying to run away." Wheezy moaned.

"No, that's where you're wrong." Link growled. "Wheezy, you can't let these thugs just walk all over you. You'll never survive, especially if you don't sympathize with them."

"But, maybe they're so mean because they've had it rough." Wheezy said lowly. Mitsy stared at her old friend in disbelief.

"Come on. Don't let their sob stories make you think their crimes are acceptable!" She declared firmly. "Wheezy, yes, they've had it rough. But look at what they've become because they let it run their lives. Please, Wheezy." She begged. Her thoughts kept going back to Lotso, and how he'd let his heartbreak destroy him. She couldn't let Wheezy succumb to that! "Wheezy, look at me." She said, lifting her hand under his chin. "I don't know what you've been through, though I can tell that it's been hard on you. But if you just roll over and let these guys take over, it will destroy you! And I don't just mean physically. Buddy, I know you're afraid. But you'll always be living in fear if you just stay here."

"That's right." Fox spoke up. "If we all stick together, we can get out of here." He said. Wheezy stared up at him. How many times at Andy's had he heard that phrase?

"We're not leaving you in here. Come on, Wheezy. Please? For Woody?" Mitsy pleaded. Wheezy looked into her turquoise eyes.

"Sure. What are friends for?" He smiled. He was still so scared, but at least he wasn't alone.

* * *

Puss and Snaps unlocked and opened the door, then entered. Puss laughed as he clapped his paws together, but as they ventured further into the room, they didn't see any signs of their prisoners. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." Puss sneered. When there was no response, he and the crocodile became angry and started kicking and tossing the boxes in every direction. They banged on them but found no toys. "You let them get away!" Snaps glowered as he popped the cat on the head.

"Hey!" Puss whined, then scratched the stuffed reptile with his paw. "Keep you claws to yourself! I didn't do nothing! We gotta catch 'em before the boss finds out!" And with that, they left the room, with the door open.

"Hee, hee, they didn't find us!" Hank laughed.

" _Sshh!"_ Everyone hissed.

"Sorry," Hank blushed.

"Good work, Your...er, Mitsy." Jiminy patted her one the head, perched on her shoulder. "So far, it's working."

"Let's hope it stays that way." She whispered back.

"What do we do now?" Wheezy asked. All of them were huddled together in the shadows inside the ventilation shaft.

"We wait." Fox answered in a strong but quiet voice. "My parts inside are telling me that they'll be back, quickly. We aren't in the clear yet."

"And everyone needs to stay as quiet as possible." Link added.

"I know." Mitsy whispered. "These guys are ruthless, and they don't want any leaks about their sins."

"I hear something!" Daisy exclaimed with her good ear. "Footsteps. Here they come!"

"Everyone, clam up and stay down!" Fox ordered. They all crouched closer together in the safety of the shadows as hard as they could. The footsteps came closer as Spike entered the cell with his cronies.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it, Boss!" Puss yowled. "I didn't let none of 'em outta here!" Spike casually popped him on the head, sending him down to the floor.

"Shut up, Whiny Whiskers." He said cooly. "Hmm."

"Maybe they're trying to trick us." Scar remarked, stepping right in front of the cell door! "These poor, unfortunate souls don't think too clearly when they're frightened." He swished his tail back and forth. Daisy cringed at that tail, and was about to sneak up and nip it with her two plastic buck teeth, but everyone pulled her back.

"What are you all whining about?" Spike asked calmly.

"But...but, Boss..." Puss sputtered.

"Relax, you sissies. They'll turn up." Spike chuckled. "Seriously, how far can they get in this place?"

"Oh, you're so right." Scar smiled. "Oh, I can't stand the thought of bloodshed," he said dramatically, " _but,_ rules are rules. I'm sure they won't argue with us anymore when we corner them." And with that, the gang left.

"Yikes, that was close." Hank whispered. "Now what?"

"Hang on." Fox held up his hand. "We wait till they're far from here. In the mean time, let's move on a little." Link and Mitsy slowly led the other toys down the crammed hall, trying to find another way out. Fox lingered at the back of the line, making sure that there was no danger. Soon they came to an intersection.

"Oh no. Where do we go from here?" Daisy asked anxiously.

"Where are we going anyway?" Hank asked.

"Ahem." Jiminy and Daisy grunted.

"Sorry. I did it again, didn't I?" Hank hung his nose.

"I hope this isn't a mistake." Wheezy gulped. Mitsy warmly held his flipper in her hand.

"I hope not either." Mitsy said to him.

"Everyone hush." Link ordered. "Daisy? Can you hear anything from here?" Daisy lifted her good ear and listened intently.

"I don't really hear anything from either direction." She shook her head.

"So...what does that mean?" Mitsy asked nervously.

"I say that means we just keep going straight for the time being." Fox spoke up.

"Sounds sensible to me." Jiminy agreed.

"All right. Then let's go." Link tilted his head and they moved on. They came to many different sections that had more halls going in different directions, which made it difficult to decide the safest way to go. They tried to shift away from the vicinities that were closer to the crooks' voices.

* * *

"This place is so big." Wheezy stated. "How will we know how to get out?"

"Just follow our instincts." Fox answered. "They're our best guides at the moment." A few moments later as they advanced forward, Mitsy, Wheezy, Fox, and Link heard a distressed, familiar voice. Mitsy gasped and froze.

"Oh no!" She moaned. "It's Woody! He's in trouble."

"It _is_ Woody." Wheezy said, recognizing the voice of his old friend.

"It's coming from over there." Daisy pointed to the left with her ear. They followed the voice until they reached a vent door. Through the bars, they could see that they'd made it to one of the classrooms. Woody was struggling to get to his feet, but he looked very pained and his face was a sickly green. But with each move he made, one of his torturers hit him or kicked him and they laughed at each tactic. Wheezy and Mitsy were appalled at the sight but Link, Jiminy, and Fox covered their mouths before they could cry out in protest. Just then, Woody was lying on his stomach gagging and trying to raise himself up on his knees but as he did, Puss kicked him in the stomach. That did it! Mitsy was about to burst through the vent door and yell at them for hurting her friend, her 'dad', but the others quickly pulled her away where they wouldn't be heard.

"We've got to help Woody!" Mitsy exclaimed. "I've seen these thugs hurt him before, and I won't let them try to kill him again!"

"Calm down, Mitsy." Jiminy said from his perch on her shoulder. "We'll help him, but we can't just burst in there."

"Why not?" Mitsy huffed.

"It won't do any good." Fox said firmly, "It will only make things worse for Woody. Just trust us. We'll stop them."

"How?" Wheezy whimpered. He hated thinking of his old pal, faithful Woody who had risked his neck to save Wheezy and others countless times. And now he was being beaten to a pulp!

"I think I know a way," Link said in a very unconvincing tone.

* * *

Woody couldn't take anymore. He'd tried hard to fight off his attackers, but he was outnumbered and they were ruthless. He finally collapsed and just lay there, barely conscious. He was trying to catch his breath. He hardly had any fight left in him. "Ready for round two, _sheriff?"_ Slim hissed greedily as they all surrounded the hurt, exhausted cowboy.

"B...Buzz," Woody whispered. The gang was laughing cruelly. Just then, there was a loud clang outside the door and all their heads turned.

"Go see what that was!" Spike ordered gruffly. Pinch and Stinger opened the door and ventured out into the hall. Spike's cruel smile gleamed like disease down at Woody. Woody struggled to get up, but Spike stepped on him then slapped him across the face, then poor Woody didn't know anything!

Pinch and Stinger found a crashed book cart and spilled books out in the hall. They went back in and informed their boss. While giving strict orders to Puss, Scar, Raganoff, and Slim to guard the unconscious cowboy, Spike and Snaps walked out the door. Spike wasn't impressed with his cronies' find, but his eyes narrowed in suspicion and they started cautiously looking around. "Okay. Good. We get in, try to get Woody out, then everyone meets back in the vent." Fox whispered to his band. As Spike and Snaps turned the corner, Fox and Link quickly snuck along the wall behind them then peaked under the door. Woody was being heavily guarded. "Blast." Fox muttered under his breath.

"Now what?" Link asked.

"Look out!" Fox shushed him and they quickly hid under some of the books as they heard the footsteps coming back. Spike and Snaps returned to the office and the over-sized bulldog gave orders to have Woody moved. As they did so, Fox beckoned Link and the two of them rushed up and pulled the door shut then ran for it.

"Someone's on the loose. Get them!" Spike growled. Puss, delighted at the prospect of having some fun at the prisoners' expense, wasted no time and dashed out the door with Scar accompanying him. They looked around the corner but didn't see any escapees. However, they ran that way and slowly looked around. Suddenly, the two of them were tripped, then lassoed together. They found their mouths being covered with duct tape. Fox and Link dragged them into another office and shoved them into a dark closet. They closed the door and headed back into the vent.

* * *

Fox and Link met the others in the middle hall of their square tunnel. "Well?" Jiminy asked.

"Well, we got two of them. They're put away for now for safe keeping." Link sighed.

"They've still got Woody." Mitsy looked at them sadly.

"And I don't see any way to get them away from him." Wheezy shook his head.

"They're moving him and who knows where they'll take him or what they'll do to him." Mitsy whimpered.

"So what do we do?" Daisy asked.

"We follow their trail." Fox said. "Come on." So they followed the voices, using Daisy's ear as a guide as they ventured farther into the maze. They soon found another vent door and peeked through it. The crooks were carrying Woody through a door, though Spike was becoming ticked off at how long it was taking two of his best ruffians to return. He told Raganoff to find them and the big rat trudged along begrudgingly.

"Where are they taking him?" Wheezy asked.

"I'll go see." Jiminy said.

"No, Jiminy." Hank shook his nose.

"Hey, I hardly think they'll notice me." Jiminy shrugged.

"Be careful." Mitsy and Wheezy whispered worriedly. The cricket gave them a thumb's up and effortlessly squeezed through the bar. Making sure the coast was clear, he hopped across the hall to the door the gang had entered through. He looked under then crawled under!

"Oh, I hope they don't see him!" Daisy chattered her buck teeth. Only a moment later, they saw Jiminy appear again and he quickly scurried back over to them. "What's going on?" Daisy asked.

"You...you don't wanna know." Jiminy gulped.

"What are they doing to Woody?!" Mitsy demanded. "Jiminy, what's happening to him? Tell me, please!"

"They're...they're..." the grim-faced cricket hung his head.

" _What?!"_ The other toys snapped.

"He's out cold. It's a storage room. They're going to drill his head through." Jiminy said angrily.

"NO!" Mitsy hollered, forgetting to keep her voice down.

"No! Not Woody!" Wheezy shuddered in horror.

"Guys, someone help me please! You can stay here if you want to, but I'm not gonna let them!" Mitsy blurted anxiously.

"You can't go out there by yourself!" Fox protested, grabbing her arm.

"I don't care. We have to save Woody!" Mitsy argued.

"I'll help you." Jiminy said. "Come with me." Fox and Link reluctantly opened the vent door, Mitsy and the cricket rushed across through another door. It was adjacent to the next room and had extra storage in it. They hurried to the other door. They scrambled up on the boxes to look through the large glass window in the door. They could see it all: there was Woody, comatosed to the world, lying flat and the horrid snake grinning his fangs as he turned on the drill. They were all laughing. Mitsy was sick to her stomach. It was like being in a nightmare!

"Help me!" She begged to the cricket. They jerked a hammer down off one of the shelves. It was incredibly heavy, almost too heavy for the two underweight toys to manage. But they had to save Woody! How Mitsy wished Buzz was here to help! She reared back as best as possible without falling over and with all her might, tossed the tool forward. It clashed and loudly shattered the glass. Mitsy and Jiminy jumped to the floor and hid under a box. The gang angrily entered, Spike's booming footsteps echoing on the floor. The large dog sniffed the air, then rolling his eyes, he left with his co-conspirators. "What do we do now?" Mitsy asked the little friend lying on her hair.

"Let's get the others. Maybe somehow we'll be able to get Woody out of there." Jiminy answered.

"Do you think it's safe?"

"No one is safe as long as they remain in here, Your Highness." Jiminy sighed. "As I'm sure you know that."

"Too well." Mitsy gulped. Spike didn't enter the room from the door they'd snuck in, and thankfully so far, they didn't hear the drill running! "Okay." Mitsy inhaled nervously. They cautiously opened the door, and looked around. No sign of the bad guys. Wheezy, through the bars of the vent door, beckoned them hurriedly to come back. Mitsy made a dash for the vent.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Spike chuckled. Mitsy froze in fear, then turned to face them. But she didn't run. She was frightened, but she was tired of always cowering before him. That only made him gloat. Though her heart was jumping crazily, she stood still with her hands on her hips and glared up at him. Besides, if they had their eyes on her, at least they were away from Woody.

"You know something? I'm getting really sick of you." The little princess snarled. "I'm sick of you all hurting other toys just because you think it's fun. You've hurt me and my friends, and I despise you for it. Why don't you just quit? This has got to stop! Leave Woody alone! Please, stop being a monster!" She begged. The gleam in his eyes dashed her hopes, but she had to keep trying. "Let my friends go! Just let them go! Haven't you done enough?! Just stop it! It has to stop!"

"You're right." He sneered. "It does have to stop." He grinned hideously. They all laughed creepily and slowly approached her.

"You're not a toy." She gulped. "You're a piece of plastic, and that's all you'll ever be." They only laughed more. Mitsy realized that she had to run...if she wanted to stay alive, and if it would lead them away from Woody. "We'll never join up with the likes of you!" She shrieked then dashed away. But then something grabbed her leg and she fell. The figure was dragging her from behind. She looked back...it was Slim. And Snaps opened the vent door to reveal Fox, Link, Hank, Daisy, and Wheezy!

* * *

The sad group was once again locked inside the room Mitsy had first met them in. Everyone sat around miserably, not sure what to do. She was very worried now. Surely Woody was officially dead by now! She raised her hand to her mouth. "This is all my fault." She said sadly.

"It was a try and it went south. Just leave it at that." Link muttered, staring straight ahead.

"It was foolish. It was my stupid idea." Mitsy groaned. "Who do I think I am? Buzz or Woody could've pulled this off, but I had to just give into my emotions without thinking. It's my fault all of you are back in here. I'm sorry!" She sniffled.

"It wasn't anybody's fault." Fox said firmly. "Look, yes it was foolish. But someone had to do something. I would've done the same thing."

"Then why didn't you?" Daisy asked sharply.

"Please stop." Wheezy moaned. "Snapping at each other isn't helping." He shuffled close to Mitsy and leaned his head on her shoulder. She bit her lip and leaned on him. Jiminy patted her head as he was still standing on her shoulder.

" _Please, please find us, Buzz,"_ Mitsy whispered. _"We need help, and I can't do this alone! I thought I could, but I can't. We need **you!** Please help us, Buzz. Find us! Please!" _She didn't even want to think about Woody's fate at the moment!

Suddenly, the door burst open and Puss entered with that grisly grin of his. Spike was standing outside the door, smirking. All the toys stared wide-eyed at the ugly cat. His eyes went straight on the princess and he approached her. Mitsy gulped: she'd seen that look on him too many times before and it made her feel sick. What was it gonna be this time? She frightfully backed away from him till she was leaning against the wall. "We're going for a little ride, princess." He said smugly and reached his creepy paws toward her.

"No." Mitsy grimaced. "No, please! I don't want to. No!" She scrunched up against the wall. Puss only laughed at her. She slapped his wrists and jabbed his foot with her own but it didn't do any good. He snatched her and held her up in the air above his head. "Please! Put me down!" Mitsy wailed and flung her arms and legs around wildly.

"Shut up!" Puss hollered in delight. Hank, feeling awful for the princess and with grown respect for her since he found out she was Wheezy's friend, rushed up to the cat and smacked his tail to the ground.

"Put her down!" He growled, but Puss flung him by his chin across the room till he hit the wall. Then the feline scurried out of the room.

"Wheezy! Woody needs help!" Mitsy called back to him, fear written all over her face as to what kind of torture Spike and his gang had cooked up for them this time. Spike closed the door and locked it before anyone else could run out.

Wheezy hung his head and his lip quivered. "No." He moaned. "They can't do this to my friends. Why did they ever have to be brought to a place like this? I almost wish I didn't know they were here! I hate to think of what's happening to them!"

"I'm so sorry, Wheezy." Jiminy sighed, touched the penguin's flipper. "I wish there was something we could do."

"I hope they're not too hard on her." Wheezy gulped hard, though he knew they would be. She'd tried to escape and had been caught. That was a major felony in Spike's world.

* * *

Puss stood over the edge of the washing machine in the boiler room downstairs. He raised Mitsy high in the air with his paws. She looked down in fright. "Don't!" She begged.

"Have fun playing Ring-Around-the-Rosie!" Puss grinned, and threw her inside. She roughly hit the back of her head then Puss slammed the lid down shut.

* * *

 **Oh, Buzz, where are you guys?! Your friends need you...fast! Open to reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Return of Combat Carl

"Where do we go from here, Buzz?" Jack asked.

"We've got to cross the road here." Buzz answered. It was dark now, and they were in a small suburban neighborhood.

"I remember going through this park when we went to rescue Woody from Al's apartment." Slinky chuckled.

"Really?" Jessie asked. She smiled to think that now she was getting to join Buzz on this memory lane, the very path he traveled when he was unknowingly at the time on his way to meet _her!_

In the next half hour, Buzz and his band were chased by a neighbor's dog, hindered by a company's water sprinklers, nearly spotted by a group of drunken partiers when the toys tried to cross the lawn, and just now splattered with mud after a flock of geese in the park had chased them into a puddle when they'd picked at Potato Head thinking he was food and smacked them, yelling. They were all trying to get their bearings, standing on the lawn of a small house. "Yuck." Jessie moaned. "Well, that was a whole lot of fun...'til we hit the puddle."

"Fun?" Potato Head muttered. "This trip better be worth it after all _I've_ been through!"

"I didn't think it was so bad," Katan wagged his tail. "I wanna do it again."

"I think not," Matthew disagreed, chuckling.

"Well, I'm all in." Potato Head said. "That was crazy."

"Hey!" A strong, deep, clearly authoritative voice rose above the commotion. "Quiet now, soldiers! You rookies are raising one heck of childish racket. You'd better snap out of it...now! What are you trying to do, wake up Billy?" The toys all froze. That voice was distinctly familiar to a few of them. They stared at each other.

"C-Carl?" Jessie piped up. "Is that you?" A tall, muscular, but dark figure dropped from the window and ran towards them. "Carl! It is you!" Jessie cheered.

"Who's Carl?" Slinky and Matthew asked together, while Bullseye cocked his head. Katan crouched down in a defensive position.

"Good to see you again." Buzz smiled.

"You've got to be kidding." Potato Head scratched his head.

"Well, if it isn't brave cowgirl Jessie and the whole Bonnie platoon!" Combat Carl smiled widely with his arms crossed over his chest. "Eh, Junior?"

"Yeah, she's the one who saved us all from being shipped away." Junior smiled. "It sure is good to see you again, Ma'am."

"Aw, shucks. Same goes here, lil' partner." Jessie grinned with head held high.

"We owe you one, ma'am." Junior said.

"Uh, fellas? _Who_ is this?" Slinky sputtered.

"Oh, that's right. Slinky wasn't with us that time at the Sleep Well Motel." Buzz said. "Slinky, Matthew, Jack, Bullseye, Katan? This is Combat Carl and his third-scale counterpart, Combat Carl Jr. Carl, these are our good friends, Slinky, Sgt. Matthew, Katan, Jack, and Bullseye."

"Combat Carl is honored to meet other members of the Bonnie platoon." Carl smiled.

"Oh. I'm not part of Bonnie's brigade," Matthew corrected him. "I have a different owner."

"Yeah, we've got the same kid." Katan agreed, then he playfully pounced onto Junior and pinned him to the grass. "Gotcha!"

"Hey, get off of me, Tiger!" Junior scolded. Katan looked back at Matthew.

"Did you hear that, Matt? He called me Tiger!" Katan cheered, grinning widely.

"Let me up!" Junior growled and the cub released him. The other toys all chuckled.

"Nice to meet ya." Slinky wagged his tail and offered his paw. Bullseye licked Carl's face, making the toys laugh again.

"Ahem." Carl stood big and strong, appearing gruff. "Combat Carl prefers to keep physical greetings strictly formal." Bullseye cocked his head then just shrugged.

"You look well prepared for battle, Fido." Junior commented on Jack's attire.

"Oh, that. It's just so I can stay on the job." Jack shrugged. Then another figure appeared in the dark behind Carl. Jessie hissed and suddenly sprang forward and pounced onto him, tackling him to the ground. She had him pinned down, squatting on his back.

"Jessie?! Jessie!" Buzz sputtered, flabbergasted.

"What do you think you're doing, Wrangler Jane?" Potato Head muttered.

"Take that! And this!" Jessie hollered, wringing the toy's shoulders and then yanked him up like a potato sack and forcefully tossed him back to the ground.

"Jessie! What are you doing?" Buzz called.

"You low down sneaking bandit!" Jessie hissed down at her victim.

"What are you doing to Combat Carl's partner?" Carl asked in shock. Jessie whipped her head quickly around and gaped at him.

" _Partner?!"_ She spat, her usually bright green dark with venom.

"Yeah, he's our partner." Junior said.

"Do you two fellas not understand who this no good kidnappin' critter is?" Jessie growled. Buzz came to her side and peered over her shoulder. He gasped.

"What's the matter, Buzz?" Slinky asked.

"I...it's the Sniper!" Buzz blurted out. Potato Head and Slinky rushed over to them, while the horse, the soldier, and the lion cub were left in the dark on the matter.

"You?!" Slinky growled. "We don't play nice with the filthy likes of you."

"So don't even think of trying to make a getaway." Potato Head warned.

Jack glared through his tinted glasses at his former coworker. He pressed his nose firmly into Sniper's face. Sniper's chest heaved up and down. He panted frantically as he recognized the dog. "So, it's _you!"_ Jack growled.

"All right. That's enough." Carl said firmly and managed to pry Jessie loose from the toy she'd attacked. He helped him up. It was indeed the Sniper, from the Spikes Toy Gang. He hung his head.

"You all right, Sniper?" Junior asked.

"Who cares?" The spud spat.

"Combat Carl is a bit confused." Carl said. "What was meant by that wild display you put on, Jessie?"

"We've met with him before." Jessie glared, clenching her fists. "Haven't we, _fella?"_ Her eyes narrowed. Sniper nodded, still hanging his head.

"He's dangerous, and a real crook!" Slinky added.

"A real crook?" Katan repeated then snarled at the Sniper. "I'll take care of him." But Matthew picked up the little lion.

"This is between them, Buddy." Matthew shook his head. Katan groaned and crossed his front legs in protest.

"This Sniper was a member of the ruthless and brutal Spikes Toy Gang, Carl." Buzz explained, calmly but with an angry face. "He worked for them. He was a dangerous toy. He nearly hurt one of our friends, and he _did_ hurt Woody!" Sniper nodded.

"We were kidnapped by them only 2 and a half months ago!" Slinky added. "It wasn't pretty and we all almost didn't even make it back home to Bonnie! We all nearly got killed."

"Yeah, and this pin cushion trigger happy rookie was up to no good either." Potato Head said.

"And this big, brave fella over here is the one who narrowly saved us." Jessie pointed to Jack. "He was a real hero, but he'd paid for it with his life!"

Carl stared, wide-eyed. "Combat Carl is very sorry for your horrible ordeal." He said. "Combat Carl was completely unaware of Sniper's past occupation. But he has been an upright toy here with Billy. He's never harmed anyone or caused any trouble."

"They're a sneaky bunch." Potato head rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can just thank our good and decent Sheriff Woody that we sent you to the flea market instead of the dump!" Buzz growled at the Sniper, who squared his shoulders and stood tall and straight. He raised his hands up then dropped them. He knelt in front of Buzz, Jessie, and the others with his head bowed. He would've removed his helmet too, if it wasn't made as part of his plastic head. He smacked his chest a couple times, then raised an open palm. "What is he saying?" Buzz asked suspiciously.

"He's saying that he's deeply sorry for being part of the wrong crowd, and for everything he helped put you through." Junior answered.

"Huh. Yeah right." The spud rolled his eyes again. The Sniper glanced up at them sadly and held his hands out to them in a pleading stance. Jack cautiously walked around the toy, cutting off any route to run away.

 _What would Woody do in this case?_ Buzz thought to himself. Then he remembered another toy years ago who had mistreated Andy's toys, especially Bo Peep and how Woody had found the courage to forgive the wolf who'd badly harassed his girl. Buzz was still angry when he thought back on how Sniper had belonged to the nasty cut-throat toys who'd almost destroyed his family. His countenance darkened. Then he also remembered Ken, how he'd been an accomplice of Lotso but then appeared to want out, and how Barbie had openly forgiven and accepted him back. "Well," Buzz cleared his throat but kept his voice and face stern, "if you're sincere, fellow, and you promise never to _ever_ hurt anyone needlessly ever again, we'll...I suppose we can give you a second chance." The other toys stared at Buzz in disbelief. Sniper smiled and stood up, bowed at the waist, then saluted the Space Ranger.

"Have you forgotten what he did to us, space boy?" Potato Head growled.

"Buzz, do you know what you're doing?" Jessie asked. Buzz faced them and sighed.

"Have _you_ troops forgotten Nero the Great? And Ken, Barbie's boyfriend?" Buzz asked. The others all looked at each other thoughtfully. They sighed heavily. Jack stood erect and stared down Sniper.

"You were quick and hostile, Gun boy." Jack muttered. "You were expert from your training. You hurt our friend Woody, and on top of all the other trouble you brought on, you attacked my little princess!" Sniper bit his lip and nodded, nervously meeting Jack's eyes. "I don't appreciate anyone who would harm my precious charge, or any other innocent victim for that matter. I'm warning you, Sniper: don't you ever let me hear of you hurting anyone out of cowardice ever again! If I do, I'll find you. And I'll make you pay!"

"If I ever catch you trying to hurt one of my friends again, I swear I'll..." Jessie threatened.

"Fix you for good measure." The spud finished. Sniper got back on his knees and clutched his fist to his chest.

"All right then." Buzz smiled.

"That's mighty big of you, folks." Junior grinned.

"Yeah. Isn't it?" Jessie muttered.

"So, what brings the Bonnie brigade to Combat Carl's neck of the woods?" Carl asked, happy to change the subject.

"We're trying to find our friends!" Slinky blurted frantically. "Woody and Mitsy. They've both been kidnapped!" Matthew grimaced. The more he thought about it, the more worried he felt inside.

Carl raised his eyebrows. "Kidnapped?" He repeated. "No good. Do you suspect foul play?"

"We're not sure." Buzz shook his head. "All we know is we need to find them, and make sure they're all right. We need to get them back home before Bonnie returns in a couple days."

"Mmm." Carl grunted. "Need some extra help?"

"Uh...sure." Buzz smiled. "We appreciate it."

"Combat Carl reporting for duty!" Carl saluted. "Let's go, Sniper." He said as Junior hopped onto his shoulder. Sniper shook his head and glanced back toward the window. "You want to stay here? All right."

"You hold down the fort and keep Billy happy while we're gone." Junior said. Sniper saluted to them and walked back toward the window.

"Okay, troops. Let's move!" Buzz ordered. They all started for the sidewalk when Jack raised an ear.

"Shh!" Jack whispered loudly. "Listen, across the street." They looked and saw a middle-aged man set a duffel bag down on the gravel before closing the bed of his truck.

"I need to bring John back his mower," the man said. "Which means I'll have to park right by Dogwood Middle School. By the way, have you seen the construct..." Bonnie's toys gasped.

"Did you hear that?!" Slinky barked excitedly, bobbing up and down. Bullseye panted happily.

"I don't get it." Katan said.

"Yeehaw! I say, let's ride!" Jessie slapped her knees.

"Wait 'til he goes back inside for the truck keys." Buzz said. Right on cue, the man followed the plot. Okay, quick. Let's move!" Buzz ordered.

"You heard the Space Ranger. Let's go!" Carl bellowed. The toys scurried forward and huddled inside the duffel bag after Buzz zipped it shut. His green glow gave light so everyone could see.

"Maybe it is a good thing those geese chased us." Potato Head smiled.

"Heh, yeah," Jack remarked skeptically, cut off by the spud's unnatural optimism.

* * *

"I'm so glad Woody's with her," Jessie said sadly. "I hate to think if she'd been trapped all alone in that case, being taken away, not knowing where she is." Buzz looked at her sympathetically and Bullseye gently nudged her arm and she hugged his head. Everybody except Matthew and Katan knew that Jessie had severe claustrophobia, from spending several years boxed up in the darkness of storage. The thought alone of being boxed up would send her hyperventilating and tugging anxiously on her braid. Buzz felt bad imagining what would've happened if Jessie had been in Mitsy's place. He didn't want to be unkind, but he was secretly relieved that it had been the princess who'd been kidnapped and not his wife, for the cowgirl wouldn't have been able to cope.

"Me too." Buzz said, rubbing her back.

"So, what brought this whole trouble about?" Carl asked curiously.

"We're not really sure." Buzz replied, rubbing his chin.

"All I know is that she was missing, and we went to look for her, then Woody called us and the next thing we knew..." Jessie said.

"He jumped into a car trunk to get her out and then it sped off!" Jack finished. "I...I tried to catch them, but...but I wasn't fast enough." He hung his head glumly. Slinky patted his leg with his paw.

"It wasn't your fault, Jack. You did your best." Slinky said kindly.

"I can't imagine who would want to take her away." Potato Head added. Personally, he felt that it was really just a matter of carelessness on the abductor's part, but he truly hoped that Woody and the princess would be all right. Since the night at the warehouse, he'd felt a little softer toward Mitsy after Jack had proved him wrong when he risked his life.

"I sure hope they're all right." Slinky said. "Woody's my best pal, and Mitsy's my good friend."

"The sheriff seems pretty smart." Junior spoke up. "He won't let them get in trouble."

"That's what I keep telling myself." Jessie sighed.

Combat Carl noticed Matthew sitting by himself in a hollow corner of the bag. He came over and knelt down next to him. Matthew was staring straight ahead, and he looked sad. Carl touched his shoulder. "Hey. You all right, soldier?" He asked. "What are you so down in the mouth about?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm okay. I...I'm fine. I just...I just hope everything turns out all right." He said shyly, hanging his head. Jessie cocked her head and smiled at the soldier. She could bet she knew _what_ he was so sad about!

" _I_ know what it is!" Katan announced proudly. Matthew stared at him with panic on his face. Then he glowered.

"Katan! Zip it!" Matthew growled, but the little lion just smirked.

"What's that?" Junior asked curiously.

"It's a _girl,"_ Katan rolled his eyes chuckling, then clasped his paws together. "He's in love." Katan teased. Matthew cringed and hid his face in his knees. He pressed his hat down hard on top of his head, hoping against hope that it would hide him from all the eyes staring at him. He'd taken his teasing from his friends at times, but this...this was too much!

"You are?" Slinky asked. Jack nudged the smaller dog.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Matt." Buzz said lightly. "I've been there. It's all right."

"Yeah. That's not so bad," Carl added. "Listen good, Sergeant, and take a bit of advice from Combat Carl who's seen a lot. If having someone who believes in you keeps you going when you're out in the heat of battle, then go for it!" Matthew slowly raised his head a little.

"Yeah, Matt. I think that's wonderful. Iris is a very nice, attractive girl." Buzz said. Matthew's face fell again. Jessie had noticed it, and she smacked Buzz. "Hey, what was that for?" Buzz sputtered. "It's true. She is."

Jessie scowled. "Looks aren't the only things that count, ya know. Character is more important."

"I didn't say it wasn't." Buzz said defensively.

"You didn't say it was either." Jessie huffed. "Are you saying you married me only for my looks?"

"Of course not!" Buzz raised his voice. Combat Carl stared in disbelief at Junior.

"Do you mean to tell Combat Carl that you two are married?!" He gasped. Buzz put his arm around Jessie's waist and pulled her close.

"Yes, we are." Buzz smiled proudly.

"What's wrong with that?" Jessie asked.

"N-nothing." Carl answered.

" _Please,"_ Katan smacked his head with his paw. "Can't we talk about something else? All this mushy talk is making me gag." He stuck out his tongue as if he'd been fed rotten fish. "Bleh!"

"You started it, Short Stuff." Potato Head remarked.

* * *

 **I don't think I'll ever stop wishing that Slinky had been in Toy Story of Terror.**


	12. Chapter 12 Torture

Woody slowly opened his eyes and squinted. Where was he? His rag doll body hurt incredibly. He leaned forward but was pulled back. Then he noticed that his wrists and ankles were not only taped down with duct tape but also that the tape was stapled to its flat surface. His arms were extended out as if he was being crucified. How long had he been sitting there? He looked around him. He was sitting straight up against the wall of what appeared to be a supply room with a concrete floor. It smelled of chemicals and soapy water. He thought he heard a growl and glanced to his right. It was Slugger the dog. "Oh, it's you." Woody groaned. The dog stared at him. "You're wasting your time, Buster. I can't get away. Just look at me."

Woody, after Mitsy had been taken away, had been dragged on the floor and stuffed upside down by the hooligans into a long tin can with the lid closed. He was rolled back and forth in the extremely crammed space as the heartless toys shook him roughly, then decided to mercilessly play Kick the Can. Woody had never felt so seasick in his whole life! As if the extreme queasiness wasn't enough, they'd dropped him out onto the floor and started beating up on him with punches, slaps, and kicks 'til he'd lapsed into unconsciousness.

"You _are_ a mighty hulk of dog, _you._ It's too bad you're doing nothing worthwhile." Woody sighed at the pooch who reminded him of Roscoe and Desoto in Oliver and Company. The dog growled at him. "You're a bad dog." Woody continued. "Why are you with these low-lives? You could be so much more than they're using you for. You're bred to guard and fight. But if only you'd use those skills to help people instead of hurting them. Oh, I'm just kidding myself. You're a dog, not another toy. I shouldn't expect you to understand. How could you possibly?" Woody hung his head.

Suddenly, the quiet of the room was broken when the door opened. All the crooks came in, and Spike was carrying Mitsy by the throat! What a sight she was: absolutely drenched, pale, and looking so miserable. _What in the world have they done to her?_ Woody thought, his heart racing.

"We brought you some company, cowboy." Spike grinned.

"You should've been there." Puss agreed. "Boy, did we have a blast."

"Let her go," Woody begged. Spike tossed her like an old newspaper onto the hard, concrete floor. She landed on her back with a thud and was gagging.

"Here, maybe this will help." Puss said, and with that, he started stomping on top of her, making Mitsy choke!

"Leave her alone!" Woody shouted angrily. He tried to wiggle free but couldn't. Then Scar flipped poor Mitsy onto her side and started pouncing on her. Soapy water foamed and bubbles blew out of her mouth as she garbled from the cruelty. She coughed, winced, and yelped from their attack. "STOP, NOW!" Woody bellowed in the strongest voice his nonexistent lungs could pump. "Leave my daughter alone!" The antagonists stopped their torture. "Step away from her!" They groaned and backed up. Mitsy gasped loudly when they did.

"Aw, what's the matter, cowboy?" Puss whined. "We were just having a little fun."

Woody's eyes flashed instantly from fire to ice. "GET OUT!" He yelled in a dangerous tone. _"GET OUT!"_ The criminals stared at him, unsure what to do. They couldn't decide whether to be amused or annoyed.

"Come on, blokes." Spike said. "Let's take a break."

"Aw, that's just real sweet of you, boss." Scar smirked.

"Watch them, Slugger." Spike ordered. And then just as quickly as they'd come in, they shuffled out.

Woody looked down, horrified at the abused princess. She was curled into a ball, shaking, gasping, moaning, and crying. "Mitsy?" Woody asked softly. "Honey?"

"Are...are t-they gone?" Mitsy wailed.

"Yes! Yes, they're gone, Little Bit."

"Ohhh!" Mitsy covered her face with her hands, still gasping and whimpering.

"Come here, Mitsy," Woody said sadly, and the princess slowly crawled over to him. "What happened, Sweetie?"

"I...I've never been on...s-so m-many Merry-Go-Rounds in...in my life," Mitsy said shakily, and had another coughing fit. "I feel sooo sick." She clutched her stomach, and grimaced from the extreme queasiness and the dizziness swirling around in her head. She fell forward and leaned on Woody's chest for support, wrapping her arms tightly around his form. The less movement, the better. "All I remember is that they threw me into the washing machine and," Mitsy shakily explained, "...and closed the lid. It was so dark! I felt like I was in a big, black pit. Th-then they opened the lid again, o-only this time they poured in a slippery goo, then left again." Mitsy shivered, and she felt cold and wet against Woody's cotton body. "I...I couldn't see anything! Then I heard w-water p-pouring in! It just kept coming! There was nowhere to run, but I still did. I was scared, I...I didn't know what to do! Soon, it was filled, and I tried swimming, but my dress pulled me down. But...but then the machine started its spinning cycle! It...it was..." Mitsy couldn't say anymore. Her head ached every bit as sharply as Woody's 'bruised' body did, and she began sobbing and Woody rested his chin on top of her head. It was all he could do to comfort her. She desperately needed an assuring hug from him, but he'd been deprived of the use of his arms. One hug, that's what he longed to give her, but he _couldn't._

"Oh, Mitsy," Woody sighed. "I'm so sorry! I'll get you out of this place, _somehow!"_

"You don't know what's going to happen." Mitsy cried. She was so physically disoriented from the experience that she had forgotten about the other prisoners, their friends. It was at that moment, that she truly noticed _Woody's_ predicament. The sudden movement still made her feel woozy, but she exclaimed, "Oh, Woody! What did they do to you? Are you all right?"

"I've had my share." Woody muttered. "I'm just glad they gave us some privacy, though there's no telling how long that will last."

"What if...what if we don't...what if they..." Mitsy stammered.

"We're going to get out of here _together._ I promise," Woody said passionately. He wasn't sure how, but he was determined to keep that promise. Mitsy wearily lay down in his lap, like an exhausted puppy.

"Oh, Woody," she sighed sadly. "I'm so glad you're here." Then she drifted off to sleep. Woody looked down at her sadly, appalled at what she'd been put through but thankful that she was near him, where he could keep an eye on her. He wondered how in the world he'd been so easily able to verbally declare that Mitsy was part of his family this time. He'd always hinted at it before, and they'd both felt it, but this was the first time he'd ever openly claimed what their relationship actually was. He gulped and was thankful that Bo Peep was not in a horrid place like this. She'd never survive! He shuddered and gulped hard at the thought.

* * *

The toys inside the duffel bag were telling each other ghost stories, enjoying scaring each other and laughing. Buzz had the fiercest-looking eyes, so he looked very intimidating, but it only made Jessie giggle. Potato Head did pretty good with his parts all out of place. Katan tried to act and look ferocious. Combat Carl kept everyone's full attention with his tales of some wild adventures, with input from Junior. But Jack did the best one. With the spiky armor he was wearing, he did a shadow skit of his story. And Buzz's green glow gave the whole atmosphere a spooky effect. Suddenly, there was a loud thud and the bag bounced really high then fell back down. The toys all laughed. "Just like a trampoline." Slinky stated.

"We must have hit a pothole," Buzz said.

"Ooo. I hope we hit another one!" Katan declared excitedly. The cub's enthusiasm did lift Matthew's spirits a little bit. He just hoped everything would be okay.

"Bullseye never bounced like that," Jessie smiled, scratching her horse's head. "Did ya, boy?"

"We should be there any minute." Jack stated.

"I can't wait." Slinky said.

* * *

Slugger had been sitting guard the whole time. Mitsy was now sitting up huddled against the wall close to Woody, leaning her sleeping head on his arm. Woody was restless. He'd tried to squirm out of his tape magnets but had failed. Well, as long as Mitsy was near him and in his sight, he hoped she'd be okay. Maybe she could search the supplies in this room and find some scissors to set him free. But, even if they made it out of this room, Slugger would stop them and they'd be caught again. The door opened and the whole gang walked in. Mitsy screeched at the sight of them and threw her arms tightly around his neck. Woody gasped and gritted his teeth. The gang stepped closer. _"Woody!"_ Mitsy whispered in panic, gazing worriedly into his eyes.

"I'm right here, Little Bit," Woody shakily whispered back. "J-just stay close to me."

"We have some business to finish," Spike said, sneering at the princess. "You're going to come with us." Puss in the Boots stepped forward. Mitsy buried her face frightfully in Woody's shoulder and clung to her cowboy-her 'father'-for dear life.

"Oh, Woody! Don't let them take me away!" She wailed wretchedly. She knew his arms were taped, but she was terrified and desperate.

"DON'T DO THIS!" Woody yelled. He knew that they were most likely going to kill her. He couldn't even wrap his arms around the princess to protect her. Puss grabbed her and ripped her arms away from Woody's neck. She struggled and shrieked.

"No! No! No! Let me go!" She begged.

"Mitsy!" Woody cried out. "Take your bloody hands off my daughter! NOW!"

"Better say your good-byes. You'll be next, cowboy." Puss chuckled. All the crooks laughed at his remark, but that statement sent a flash of terror through Woody's heart! He was absolutely sick. He knew. It confirmed his fears: she was going to die! His little, happy Mitsy who liked to drive her friends crazy with her Sign Language, and adored the dogs in her life, was going to be murdered! Suddenly, Woody couldn't catch his breath and he started gasping. He felt like the air was being sucked out of him.

"NO!" He managed to yell, and he locked eyes with his terror driven young princess whose face was begging him to save her even though she knew he was helpless to do so. "Be brave, Mitsy," he said in a quivering voice. _Be brave? Where the heck did that come from? Stupid cowboy!_ "And...and remember, I love you!" He yelled desperately.

Mitsy's small face broke with emotion and she sobbed. "Get back to Bonnie, Woody! I love you!" And they...they took her away.

" _YOU!"_ Woody scowled with venom at Scar who was smirking at him. That sickening grin of his looked just as evil as it was in the movie, and gagged Woody down to his smallest parts. "You devil!" He squirmed under his restraints, wishing that his anger alone could boost him to burst from them.

"That's a little extreme, isn't it, Sheriff?" Scar whined, rolling his eyes. "You just don't understand. You think children make you and your friends happy? I'll tell you what makes a toy happy: Power! Kids will throw us away, they'll dump us, they maul us, they mar our images, they break us, and they'll outgrow us. If we develop mastery over ourselves instead of them ruling over us, we'll survive. And only then will we find true happiness. We're masters of our own destiny. Power, that's all that matters and we must do all that we can to achieve it."

"That's not true! Not all kids are the same, and they do love us. If anything happens to my daughter..." Woody snarled, his voice threatening to break. "You'll never get away with this!"

Scar shook his head, clucking his tongue. "Look around you, my dear Sheriff. You're not _walking_ out of here. Ever! See, that's what happens when you receive power."

Woody glowered in fury. "Leave me be!" He yelled. "Get out of my sight! GET OUT!" Scar turned his back to Woody, then jabbed the cowboy's jaw with his plastic hind leg.

"I'm afraid you've got a lot to learn, cowboy. Pity." Scar grinned and finally departed.

Woody was left alone in a daze. Moments later, he could hear cries for help, _Mitsy's_ cries for help. Spike had cleverly rigged a microphone tap through the ventilation system all over the building. Of course, he could only use it when the school was unoccupied by humans, but with it, a toy could be underground in the boiler room and would be able to clearly hear voices from the lobby. Spike knew that hearing Mitsy's torture would be more painful to Woody than his own death. Woody was sick, very sick. He was stuck here and couldn't close his ears to shut out the horrible cries. The heartbroken cowboy sobbed.

First, Woody had lost Andy's father, then Wheezy along with RC, Etch, Robot, Lenny, and others. Then Bo Peep, _his_ beautiful first and only love. He and his friends nearly perished together at the dump, then he gave up his boy, Andy. And now, now he was going to lose Mitsy too! He couldn't stand it. It was too much, and he couldn't bear it! His thoughts went back to the last thing he'd told her, _be brave. Be brave,_ ha! What had possessed him to say _that_ of all things, in this devil's hole of malice, cruelty, and mercilessness? "I...I guess I'm so used to saying it to everyone that...that it was a force of habit." Woody gulped. As he imagined the worst and what would become of Mitsy when they showed her to him before it was his turn to be done with, his stomach churned. He gagged and retched, though no residue came out of his mouth. As he hacked, he wailed in hurt and frustration. "B-Buzz..." he moaned. "Buzz, please...find us!"

He suddenly felt a warm, leather-like stroke cover his face. Woody looked in disbelief: it was Slugger! The giant guard dog was trying to console him! Slugger panted and nuzzled his nose under Woody's chin. Woody winced. "Th...thanks, p...p-Partner," he whispered with a choke.

* * *

 **Of course, Woody would feel this way if this happened to _any_ of his friends, not just my OC. Reviews are certainly welcome. Uh, a bit of advice, the next couple chapters will be T-rated for violence, and scary imagery, so I wouldn't recommend it for young children.**

 **Things are so ugly. What will happen now?**


	13. Chapter 13 The Rescue Squad

Wheezy restlessly paced back and forth. He was worried. Something wasn't right, as if it could even be in this place, but there was something eerily different in how the thugs were handling this situation. Jiminy Cricket was sitting on Fox's shoulder, resting his chin on his hand and waving his crossed ankle back and forth. "Wheezy, try to stay calm." He said.

"Something's wrong." The penguin whimpered, then turned toward his friends. "Why haven't they brought her back yet? What do you suppose they're up to?"

"How should I know in this rat hole?" Jiminy replied. Link stood up.

"No, Wheezy's right." He said seriously. "Something is really off. I don't like this." Then they heard screaming, and Wheezy's lip quivered when he recognized the fear-driven voice. He clasped his beak with his flippers.

"What are they doing to her?!" He gasped. Fox and Jiminy had sprung to their feet when the screaming started and stood close to the anxious penguin.

"They've never done this before!" Jiminy exclaimed. Normally, Spike and his crooks would _always_ bring their victim back to the dungeon immediately after they'd had their 'session' in the torture chamber, as a lesson to the other captives. But not this time. Something was definitely abnormal in their tactics and it made even Jiminy shudder. Fox stood straight and tall on high alert. "What in the world is going on?" Wheezy raced to the door and uselessly hopped up and down in efforts to reach the knob and turn it.

"Help me, everyone!" He wailed. "Please help me. She's my friend and she's in trouble! If they do it to her, they'll do it to Woody too. We can't let that happen! We have to save them! Please give me a hand!"

"Wheezy's right! Come on, fellows!" Link ordered and the toys stacked themselves up to the doorknob. Jiminy stuck his puny umbrella inside the keyhole and worked at twisting it to unlock the door.

* * *

The truck finally stopped and the toys heard the driver leave it. Buzz unzipped the bag and they all climbed up to the driver's window. "There it is!" Slinky barked, pointing to the school across the street.

"Well, what do you know?" Junior smiled, crossing his arms.

"Look, fellows!" Jack cried happily. "There's an open window!"

"Yeehaw! We did it, Bullseye." Jessie grinned, hugging her horse.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Potato Head asked.

"Let's go!" Buzz commanded. Matthew placed his protective cap and goggles on his head and positioned his gun.

"Oh, boy. This is going to be fun." Katan declared eagerly, swishing his tail back and forth. Making sure the coast was clear, they descended from the vehicle and made a run for it.

"I don't see Mr. Wilson's car anywhere," Jessie said nervously.

"Me either." Jack shook his head.

"You sure this is the right place?" Potato Head muttered.

"Yes." Buzz answered confidently.

"Use your eyes, Tater Tot." Carl huffed. "It says Tri-County Dogwood Middle School."

"They may not even be here."

"Well, we're not leaving 'til we investigate!" Matthew argued. "We've got to find them!" _Why do I have a feeling that something isn't right about this place?_

"We _will_ find them." Buzz said. Slinky hopped with his front on top of the window sill, the same sill that Woody and Mitsy had attempted to escape through only a few hours ago!

"Nice work, pooch." Combat Carl grinned, impressed at Slinky's flexibility. They all climbed his coils then did the same to get down inside the building.

"Better leave the window open." Buzz said.

"Yeah, in case we have to make a fast escape." Jack commented.

"So, now what?" Potato Head asked.

"Where do we go from here?" Junior echoed him.

"Why don't we try the principal's office?" Buzz suggested. "If it results negative, we can try the administration next."

"Good plan, Lightyear." Carl nodded. They walked through the hall 'til they reached their destination. Jack turned on the lights. There was no sign of the cowboy or the little princess.

"Uh, Buzz? What exactly are we looking for?" Slinky asked and Jessie nodded in curiosity.

"Well, if Mr. Wilson didn't bring Woody and Mitsy here, then maybe we can find his address and head there." Buzz replied. Suddenly, they heard voices that seemed to be coming from the walls, though they sounded far away.

"What is that?" Slinky asked nervously. They heard laughing, dark laughter which placed them on pins and needles. Then, they head Mitsy's voice, crying in pain and pleading for mercy. Everyone gasped.

" _What_ the heck?" Carl groaned, appalled at what he heard. "Sounds as if thugs are running a torture chamber here."

"That's Mitsy!" Slinky exclaimed. Matthew gasped and almost dropped his rifle, but Katan placed it back in his hands.

"Oh, where is she?" Matthew asked timidly. This couldn't be happening. No, not now, not when he was so close. "And where is Woody?"

"Oh, Buzz!" Jessie cried out in alarm, gripping him tightly. "What are we gonna do? What's happening to her?!" Buzz stared, concerned at her, trying to think of what to do.

"The laptop!" Buzz cheered. "Let's turn it on. Maybe it'll have the school security video feed on it, and show us where she is." The toys all climbed one after the other up onto the desk, Jack and Buzz turned the computer on, and they watched the screen come to life. "Ah, here it is." Buzz remarked, moving the arrow on the screen to the surveillance icon. They pressed the spacebar twice, and then several rooms in the building appeared.

"I don't see Woody." Jessie sighed. "But he's gotta be in here somewhere."

"Look!" Slinky blurted out. "In the upper right hand corner!" The others followed his gaze.

"It's her!" Matthew sputtered. They could see the princess backing up then cringing on the floor against a wall. Her face was pained and full of fright. Matthew froze at the sight of her looking so petrified. How he wanted to jump into the screen and fight off whatever was causing her fear. It was as if her discomfort was running through his own body.

"No, please! Please! Don't!" She begged uselessly, raising her right arm to protect her face. Her friends were shocked with horror when a school teacher's rod came down on her rapidly with great force. Mitsy cried out in pain, then the rod came again.

"MITSY!" Bonnie's toys cried. Their friend tried crawling away, but she was kicked and they could see other figures starting to whack her with the rod. Mitsy crouched down to the floor into a tight fetal position, trying to make herself as small as possible, and gripped both sides of her head frightfully. Though his face glowered in anger, Matthew was panting heavily and his heart quivered. "That's her!" Slinky blurted to Combat Carl and Junior. "That's our friend!"

"YOU DIRTY SWINE!" Potato Head shouted, shaking his fists in fury.

"YOU PIECES OF SCUM!" Buzz growled, pounding his fists on the desk.

"YOU BLASTED CHOPS OF FILTH!" Combat Carl fumed with seething teeth.

"YOU WICKED BEASTS!" Jessie leaned in toward the screen. Bullseye snorted angrily and Katan growled as he pounced up at the screen.

"Get your bloody paws off her!" Slinky yelled, in anger and hurt.

Matthew and Jessie glanced at Jack, Mitsy's old faithful dog. What they saw startled them: the big, muscular, plastic armored clad German Shepherd was baring his teeth like a hungry prowler, his shoulders were squared rigidly for attack, his eyes were dark-very dark-and narrowed with full hostility, and his whole body was trembling vehemently. Mitsy had always said that Jack would never harm anyone without appropriate intent, but the dog in front of her friends was not the kind, loving, gentle canine she had described all these years. What Jessie saw was a savage-like wild animal, with only one intent: to destroy, and it made the cowgirl shudder. She felt as if she was looking at a gone-mad beast! _"I'LL KILL 'EM!"_ Jack hollered viciously. "I'LL KILL THEM! I won't spare any stitch or gadget this time! They got away with this once, but never again!" And with that, he hopped off the desk but was unexpectedly tackled down to the floor and held firmly down by Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, Matthew, and Combat Carl. Jack struggled against his friends, but together, they kept him down. "Let go of me!" Jack snarled angrily, thrashing around. "Get your hands off of me, guys! NOW!"

"Slow down, Jack!" Buzz demanded. "We all feel just as you do, but first we've got to find her."

"I'll tear them to pieces!" Jack barked hatefully. "I'm gonna bust their gadgets! I'll rip out their stitches!"

"That won't do you or us or her any good!" Matthew interjected. "Get a grip on yourself, Jack. Don't let yourself stoop down to their level. Come on!"

"I've got to get my princess out of there!" Jack cried desperately.

"I know, Jack. I know." Buzz tried to say in a calm voice. "But we need to find which room it is. Now come on."

"Lightyear is right." Combat Carl said firmly. "You'd better snap out of it, soldier. Now! Your impulsive personal feelings will only blow the operation, and we want to get your friends out of here alive. Focus, Jack!" Jack exhaled heavily, trying to think straight. His fury was in no way extinguished at all, but he slowly tried to calm himself down. His friends were right: if they were to save Woody and Mitsy, Jack would need to stay level-headed. Climbing back onto the desk and putting their observation skills to good use, they identified the room as the nurse's office.

"Can you see Woody anywhere?" Slinky asked anxiously and Bullseye whimpered.

"No, I don't." Jessie shook her head sadly. She desperately hoped that he wasn't already dead!

"Negative." Buzz muttered. They had to save Woody too. "All right, let's move!" They closed the computer and all dashed out into the hall.

* * *

Snaps kicked her now limp body away from him, like she was a roll of dirt. Mitsy lay helplessly on the floor, clutching her side and out of breath, mostly from the pain. It was like a movie rerun, the gang torturing her just the same way she'd seen them do to Woody a few hours ago! She'd hardly even began to activate her effective self-defense moves that Buzz had taught her when they'd relentlessly started in on her. Two months ago when they were held hostage by the same gang, thankfully Woody, Jack, and Slinky had rescued her before the gang actually physically hurt her. Now it seemed that they were making up for lost time...big time! Puss grabbed her by her hair and roughly shook her around like a wet rag, making her dizzy on top of everything else. He was having a delightful time in this full-blown cruelty. Then he held her up like a coat, while Scar hit her and slapped her. Poor Mitsy feebly tried to fend him off, but she had little strength to do it. Then Puss dropped her to the floor and Scar grabbed her foot between his teeth and tossed her around like a tree twig. When he finally released her, Mitsy was on her back and could do nothing to help herself. She was shaking from pain and stress. Then to make matters impossibly worse, Spike stepped on top her and deliberately forced his weight into the foot keeping her down. Mitsy choked and struggled to push him off but it was no good. All the devilish toys were laughing at her turmoil and she could barely make out what was happening. "Had enough yet, _Your Highness?"_ Spike sneered at small doll he had pinned to the floor. Mitsy fought for breath but it was impossible and she went limp underneath him. She'd used up the rest of her strength trying to save herself. Spike finally let up his foot and Mitsy just lay there, almost like a dead dog. "I've been waiting for this," Spike snickered hideously at the princess. The last thing she saw was Spike's giant fist aiming straight at her. Then...everything went black!

* * *

Bullseye arched his head when they turned the corner and took off running in the opposite direction. "Bullseye! Where ya going?" Jessie called. The horse stopped at a door and started pawing at it, sniffing and whining. "What is it, boy?" The two of them opened the door, thankfully the light was on, and Jessie followed her horse. "Buzz! Jack! Over here! In here, quickly!" They all came rushing. Bullseye had found Woody, but the cowboy was out cold. "Woody! Woody, are you okay?" Jessie cried, shaking his shoulders. She looked anxiously at her husband for help. They all started saying Woody's name.

Woody's eyes started fluttering. "Ah! Stop that." He moaned, and Jessie shrank back. "Ugh," Woody tossed his head back and forth as Buzz and Potato Head used a screwdriver to free his arms and legs from the duct tape. As he was finally released, he sank down to the floor and his friends gathered around him, concern on their faces.

"Woody, it's us." Slinky said. Woody barely opened his eyes and looked up above him. He couldn't believe it: he was surrounded by his good friends! Bullseye happily licked him.

"Woody, thank goodness you're alive!" Buzz exclaimed in relief.

"We saved you, Sheriff." Katan said proudly, wagging his tail.

"Oh, Woody!" Jessie hugged him, but he winced in pain.

"Ah, Jess, please," Woody grimaced. Jessie let him go.

"I'm sorry." She said sadly.

"It's okay, it's not you."

"Boy, Woody, am I glad to see you!" Slinky smiled.

"We were so worried about you." Matthew said.

"It's okay, Woody." Buzz said reassuringly, touching his friend's shoulder. "We're with you and we're gonna get you out of here."

"Glad to see you're still in one piece, cowboy." Combat Carl smiled.

"C-Carl?" Woody sputtered, trying to gain focus.

Jack just stood there. He was relieved that Woody was alive, but he felt invisible. "I'm glad you're safe, Woody." Jack said gruffly. "But, _guys,_ we need to move it! Have you _forgotten_ that Mitsy's in trouble, right at this moment?!" The others looked at the angry dog solemnly. Woody tried to stand up quickly, moaning but he ignored his pain. But he lost his footing.

"Guys, help me up." Woody said, wincing with pain. "He's right. Why are we standing around for? Lets get going! _Now!"_

"You heard the sheriff!" Potato Head ordered. "Move!" They exited the supply room, leaving Slugger to sleep in the utility room, snoozing.

"Woody, are you all right?" Buzz asked with concern, touching his shoulder. Woody bit his lip.

"You have _no_ idea what we've been through, Buzz!" Woody declared, facing the brave space ranger.

"Well, no matter what, we're all leaving together!"

"Combat Carl says we split up into platoons." Carl said. "We can cover more ground that way."

"I agree." Matthew said.

"Whoa, be careful, guys!" Woody exclaimed worriedly. "I don't want anyone getting lost or hurt. You don't know what..."

"It'll be all right, Woody." Buzz said calmly. Woody, Buzz, and Jack set off together toward the nurse's office, Bullseye, went with Potato Head, Katan hopped alongside Combat Carl and Jr., and Jessie took Slinky and Matthew with her. They all hurried together to find the missing, abused princess and leave this place.

* * *

"Come on, Jiminy. Hurry!" Wheezy exclaimed.

"Almost got it." The cricket replied. The toys were stacked on top of each other, trying to open the locked door. The finally heard a click and they turned the knob and the door opened!

"Yes!" Daisy cheered.

"Okay, everyone. Stay low and keep silent. All right now, follow us." Fox whispered as he slowly, ever cautiously led them out of their dungeon. He wasn't sure what they would do to stop those barbarians and help an old friend, but they would try something!

* * *

Slinky was sniffing the floor, searching for Mitsy's scent. His nose led him to a door and he stuck his head in it, surprised it wasn't shut. "Matt! Jessie!" Slinky hollered. "Over here! I found her!" The two toys rushed to him. It was dim in the room, but they could make her out from the light in the hallway. The princess was sprawled on her back with her eyes closed. Jessie gasped and dropped to her knees, cradling her friend in her arms.

"Mitsy!" She cried. "Mitsy. Come on, girl. It's me, Jessie! Mitsy, can you hear me?!" No matter how desperately she tried to wake her friend, she got no response from the little doll. "She's out cold!" Jessie blurted out in fear and anger.

"Come on, Jessie. Let's get her out of here." Matthew said seriously. They never saw the shadowed snake tail that coiled its way around the princess's feet. Jessie pulled Mitsy up into her arms and both she and Slinky started to follow Matthew out when there was an enormous commotion behind them, a yelp from Slinky, and then darkness!

"BUZZ!" Jessie screamed.

* * *

Woody, Buzz, and Jack were investigating the door to the nurses' office. "All right, guys. On three." Buzz commanded. "One, two...three!" They shoved the door and burst into the room. "Okay, you bloody fiends!" Buzz bellowed. "Let the girl go!" But the room was empty of any malicious occupants. There was no one around! "Blast! They made a getaway."

"Well, they're not going to get far!" Jack growled, turning on his heel.

Buzz froze when he heard Jessie's scream for help! He gulped in fear. "Jessie!" He gasped and took off in the direction of her voice. Jack and Woody followed him, but Woody, still sore and weary, was having a difficult time keeping up, so he caught a hold of Jack's tail and hopped onto the dog's back.

* * *

Jessie was so scared. She couldn't see anything at all, not even her own hand in front of her! She trembled dreadfully as she realized she was in a box. "Help!" She cried. "Help!" She was already starting to hyperventilate.

"Jessie?" Came a male voice. "Jessie, it's okay. I'm here."

"M-Matt? Where are you?! I can't see you!" Jessie frantically flailed her arms around, searching for her friend. Then she felt Matthew's hard shoulder and scrambled close to him. "Matt, is it you?" She panted.

"Yes." Matthew said calmly. "I'm right here, Jess. It's okay." With a friend close to her, Jessie wasn't quite as panicked as she normally would be, but she still desperately wanted out!

"N-n-no. It's not okay!" She shrieked. "W-w-where's Mitsy? And Slink? Matt, where are they?!" Jessie clenched his arms in fright.

"I-I-I don't know!" He gasped, realizing that neither the princess or the dog seemed to be in here with them!

"We gotta get out of here!" Jessie shivered.

"Well, come on." Matthew said. Staying next to the cowgirl so she'd know he was there, they both stood up and tried to push upward, but their cramped roof was solid and didn't budge. Matthew reared back and tried poking holes against the cardboard with his plastic rifle. It didn't do much, but he kept trying with more vigor as Jessie tightly gripped his shoulders. "Obviously, there are books or something piled on top of us." Matthew muttered.

"Help!" Jessie called out. She couldn't help herself. "HELP! BUZZ! Get us out of here!"

* * *

Buzz led the charge as he followed his wife's frightened cries. They found the door where her screams were the loudest and Buzz anxiously barged at it but it didn't budge. He groaned angrily and tried with all his might but it was no good. Woody had hopped off of Jack and all the toys had come and were trying to push open the door. "Jessie?!" Woody called back. "Jessie, it's okay! Stay calm! We're coming!"

"Blast this thing!" Buzz growled. He desperately looked around for another way in, when he spotted a vent! He rushed to it and pulled the door off then ran on ahead of the others before they realized what he'd done. Buzz could hear Jessie pleading for escape and as he scurried into the room, his green glow revealed a box. Buzz anxiously gasped. Jessie was trapped under there! He dashed forward and bravely tossed the books off the top, then flipped the box over with his feet. There was Matthew and Jessie.

"Oh, Buzz!" Jessie gasped heavily as she just dropped into his chest as she felt his strong, protective arms encircle her.

"It's okay, Jessie. I'm right here." He said tenderly. "I've got you." He carried her away from that horrid box and out into the light. Matthew followed.

"Jessie, are you all right?" Combat Carl asked, wide-eyed at her frail appearance.

"I-i-in a m-m-minute," Jessie panted, trying to catch her breath, clinging tightly to her husband.

"Mitsy was in there!" Matthew announced. "But, we lost her after they trapped us."

"Oh no! Where's Slink?" Woody and Jack asked at the same time.

"I'll find him." Buzz said confidently and after Woody protectively put his arm around Jessie to calm her, marched back into the classroom. It was a bit dark, but his green spacesuit glow served as a guide light, plus a desk lamp in the far corner of the room shone brightly. "Slink? Slinky, you in here?!" Buzz called out as he approached the light. "Slinky?"

Slinky grunted and whimpered as he squirmed underneath his prison of heavy books. "Buzz? Buzz! Help!" He yelped loudly.

"Slinky!" Buzz yelled as he saw his little pal's dilemma and raced to help him. "Slink, don't worry. Just stay calm, I'll get you out of here." Buzz spoke reassuringly as he threw himself into removing the heavy objects that were trapping the little dog. Slinky gulped, gazing fearfully up at the ceiling. He saw a massive tool box, hanging dangerously high above their heads, and for a moment he was taken back to the warehouse only two months ago when they'd been held hostage by the same toy gang, and Mitsy had been insidiously placed in the same scenario Slinky found himself and Buzz right now!

"Buzz, be careful!" Slinky whispered frantically, as if speaking in a normal voice would personally tick off the box and trigger it to collapse.

"You're almost out of here, Slink." Buzz said calmly. He only had two more books to remove then Slinky would be free! But they heard a sinister laughing voice through the walls, which cut Buzz off guard and poor Slinky shivered in his coils. And then...the box tumbled right above them. Slinky howled terribly, and Buzz with only mere split seconds to spare, dove to the floor and with all his might, hurled Slinky through the air behind him, then pounced on top of him as they heard the ear-splitting crash behind them! Buzz blew out his breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and felt a cold wave of adrenaline and relief race down his back. He felt his springy friend go limp underneath him, and he turned to see if his friend was okay or not. Slinky lay there dazed with his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The whole experience just now had been too much for him, and though he was a toy, Buzz realized that the poor pup was going into traumatic shock. The space ranger was no medical expert, but Slinky needed help...fast. Buzz rose to his feet holding his friend's front end up. "Slinky? You all right? Slink?" He asked hopefully. Slinky's head just drooped and he looked incredibly dizzy. "Okay. It's all right. I'm getting you out of here." Buzz said firmly, and hoisted Slinky's front end over his shoulder, and quickly carried him out of there.

* * *

 **The part of Buzz having to rescue Slinky was inspired by the TV show Diagnosis Murder, the episode History of Murder, the scene where Lt. Steve Sloan (Barry Van Dyke) rushed to save his friend Dr. Jessie Travis (Charlie Schlatter).**


	14. Chapter 14 Justice Served!

**Okay, this chapter will contain violence, just so you know. The reason it took me so long is I was trying to decide the best way to end this chapter and the what the exact content would be for the next one. Will Slinky be okay? Will they make it out of this one alive? Does Spike know they're here? Will they be able to find Mitsy? They don't even know about Wheezy, Fox, and Link their old friends! Can they help?**

* * *

Buzz hurried out of the classroom, with Slinky dangling over his shoulder. "Are you okay, Jessie?" Buzz asked his wife. His was worried about Slinky, but Jessie was always his main priority. Jessie looked at him gratefully but sadly. She was still shaky, but appeared calmer.

"I'll...I'll be all right." She nodded. "Where's Mitsy?"

"Mitsy?" Buzz arched his eyebrows.

"She was in there! We found her! But then she slipped from my arms and everything went dark!" Jessie cried.

"Well, if you lost her, it means there was a trap set for you." Carl said dismally. "Which means there's no point to going back in there. I'm afraid you won't find your friend."

"Slink!" Woody blurted out, rushing over to help Buzz with his little buddy. Matthew, Jessie, and Carl scurried over too. "Slink, what's wrong?" Woody asked concerned, holding his old pal in his arms.

"I think he's in shock, Woody." Buzz said grimly. "He just had a nasty fright." Jack peered over from behind Woody's shoulder. He stared with sadness at his canine companion and nudged his head with his large nose.

"Aw, Slink." Jessie moaned sadly.

"It's okay, Slink. I'm here." Woody said quietly, rubbing his pup's ears. The touch brought a reaction from Slinky. He blinked, and looked around him to get his bearings.

"Woody?" He yipped.

"I'm right here." Woody said kindly.

"What's going on?"

"We've got to find Mitsy and get out of here." Matthew spoke up from behind the cowboy.

"Mitsy. L-let's go!" Slinky barked, scrambling for a foot hold when Woody let him out of his lap. He wasn't completely recovered from his near-death experience just a few minutes ago, but knowing his friend was still in trouble snapped him back to reality, at least for the time being!

"Right behind you, partner!" Jessie perked up.

* * *

As they began to search again, they heard something that nearly made their hearts skip a beat. Through the ventilation shafts, it echoed throughout the entire building. Screams, horrible screams pierced the air. It was Mitsy, her cries filled with pure terror and it made her friends' spines tingle. "What are they doing to her?!" Jessie wailed, clinging to Buzz frightfully. Jack didn't speak, he dashed off and his friends followed. They could still hear the princess, screaming desperately for help. Jack had no idea where she was, but he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Whoever you are, stop what you're doing! Stop right NOW!" A few moments later, the screaming died down. They heard a heavy door open, then plastic feet pattering and stomping on the tile floor.

"Sounds like they're coming from around the corner," Slinky said with an ear raised.

"Katan, get behind me, buddy." Matthew said firmly, and the cub obeyed by scrambling onto the soldier's back.

"Stay close to me, Bullseye." Jessie warned her horse who nodded and obeyed timidly.

"From here on out, we remain silent." Combat Carl warned.

"Right. No slip ups." Potato Head whispered. Bonnie's, Billy's, and Bobby's toys all marched forward, then stood their ground and waited. All the gang but Spike and Scar showed up. Buzz, Jessie, Potato Head, Slinky, Matthew, Katan, and Jack could not believe their eyes, recognizing members of the Spikes Toy Gang, and glared menacingly. They were ready to fight this time.

"You maggots!" Buzz fumed with his eyes narrowed. "Where's the princess? What have you done to her? TALK! If you don't, we'll make you." The crooks chuckled.

"He's ain't bluffing." Jessie snarled. "You murderous low-lives. You wanna play Cat and Mouse again? Then bring it on! It'll give me pleasure to fix your hides good!"

"We'll just see about that. Not so fast, Miss Feisty," Puss in the Boots sneered. Then Spike and Scar appeared behind him. Buzz and the others were shocked to meet Scar face to face, but that was nothing compared to when they laid eyes on Spike the Bulldog. Spike, the cruel gang leader; Spike, the fearsome monster toy; Spike, Jack's _murderer!_

"YOU!" They all gasped. Of all the things they'd expected to encounter on this journey, Spike was the last one they'd imagined! "You again?" Potato Head spat. "You dirty swine! I'd like to bust your gadgets!"

"Yeah!" Slinky growled. "You're going to pay for the crimes you've committed."

"Oh yeah? And who's going to make me?" Spike sneered.

" _We_ will. You devil, you! Your game's over!" Jack scowled. Spike's eyes turned wide at the sound of Jack's voice. Jack angrily stepped forward and tossed off his goggles. "We meet again, _King Kong!"_ He snarled.

" **YOU?!"** Spike sputtered. He wasn't acting this time, and Puss with Stinger and Snaps shared his disbelief at the sight before them.

"It's a ghost, Boss!" Puss panicked. Scar smacked his face.

"Shut up, Squeaky." He rolled his eyes.

"But you're dead! I got rid of you!" Spike insisted, still shocked.

"I was dead, but not anymore. I warned you, Spike. I told you to leave my friends alone, but you wouldn't listen." Jack curled his lips. "I saw what you did to them when you decided to take me out, and what you did to my princess. And we can see what you've done to our sheriff friend. He's lucky to be alive in this infernal rat hole of yours! Did you really think I was just gonna forget all that?!" Spike didn't say a word, but his face hardened coldly. "Now, you're going to leave this place, and I NEVER want to see your grisly face in this city again!"

"That's right!" Jessie and Slinky added, pursing their lips.

 _"And,_ you're going to tell us where Mitsy is." Jack said, taking charge of the situation just like he did the night at the warehouse. Only _this_ time, Spike would not get off Scott free!

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Puss grinned. "Good old Jack: always caring, always worried about others, always saving the damsel in distress."

"Very touching." Scar agreed in mockery.

" _Shut your lips_!" Potato Head yelled. "You want me to stick a pin in you, cabin boy?" He squinted at Puss. "Don't think I won't."

"Spike? I'm only going to ask once, and I expect an answer," Jack threatened. " _Where is she_?!"

"You're too late, _Rin Tin Tin,"_ Spike smiled wickedly. "She's gone for good this time...what's left of her, that is. You can't save her now." He said with satisfaction.

Jack's meek brown eyes turned to balls of fire, he reared back his head, and let out a thunderous, deafening howl. His friends had to shut their ears. Then, like a mad bull, the big dog charged forward and skidded around as he slid on the tile floor. He barged into the entire ruthless gang, scattering them. When he opened his eyes, he was facing Spike. At first, they just glared at each other. Then Jack snorted viciously through clamped teeth. Spike clumsily got to his feet and scampered away. Jack wasted no time and raced after him.

"After them, troops!" Buzz and Combat Carl both commanded. Jessie pounced onto Puss and they collided, tussling around on the floor till he had her on her back. But this greedy feline was no match for the angered cowgirl. Jessie flipped over and pinned him to the ground, grabbing his left thumb and yanking his tail back, with her boot on top of his back to keep him down. Potato Head rushed over and pulled his other arm.

"Give it up, cabin boy." Potato Head said. "You're busted!"

"Let me up, you red-headed bobcat!" Puss spat at the cowgirl. But Jessie yanked back hard, just like when she fought with Woody all those years ago in Al's apartment.

"Watch your mouth, Pussy!" She growled. Puss hissed and, wrapping his foot around Jessie's, he tripped her and tried to lung forward and get away, but Potato Head pounced on him and Jessie grabbed him before he could get very far. They all rolled around on the floor again until Jessie had the cat pinned to the floor, sitting on top of his back. "Give me that paper clip." She told Potato Head, who obeyed, and using her teeth like she'd seen Combat Carl do, she untwisted the paper clip and cuffed Puss with it, tightly entwining his paws behind his back till he could barely wiggle them. "And you'll stay where you are if you know what's good for ya." She snarled, clenching his head up by digging her fingers into his bandana.

"One more squawk out of you, and compared to me, that giant brute Doberman will look like your best friend!" Potato Head declared. Puss just glowered and lay incarcerated on the floor. "Nice work, Wrangler Jane." Potato Head smirked and they gave each other a high-five.

"Sit on him till we can get rid of him." Jessie said and the spud did so, but not before Jessie stuck out her tongue down at the miserable feline and then ran off to help someone else.

Bullseye was bucking left and right at Snaps and Stinger till they fled.

* * *

Woody was trying to brace himself, fending against Scar who was standing on his hind feet. The cowboy, still weary and sore from his torture, collapsed to the floor and panted. Scar was grinning wickedly, _just_ like in the movie. But this time, it was _real!_ He was about to bash Woody's face in with a stapler. Woody frightfully tried to scramble away and get his footing, but Scar kicked him in the chest again and again until Woody had to gasp to breathe! Though he was stuffed inside and had no broken ribs like a human would have at this point, his chest still tightened painfully, straining him hard to catch his breath. Plus the beating he'd just taken made him dizzy. The movie character toy knew he had his prey and aimed to harm him. Woody raised his arms to protect himself, then out of nowhere, Buzz's boot was above Woody's face and jarred Scar's jaw, sending the devilish lion onto his back! Then Buzz pounced on him and sucker punched him in the jaw! "Don't even think of getting up!" Buzz barked, standing on top of him.

"Th-thanks, Buzz." Woody sighed in relief.

"No problem." Buzz smiled then he felt a small pattering of feet hop onto his shoulder. It was Katan. He was staring in astonishment down at Scar.

"It's really you?!" The cub exclaimed.

"Katan, this is _not_ the time." Buzz scolded. Katan raised his eyebrows, and with a fast swipe of his small, plastic paw, he slapped Scar on the nose.

"I've been wanting to do that for years!" Katan smirked and hopped off of Buzz and stood guard beside his fantasized nemesis. "He's not going anywhere!" Katan growled with satisfaction. Woody just lay there trying desperately to breathe normally, but it was so difficult! He may not have ribs like a human, but Scar must have caused a small dent or something in the right place, because he certainly felt like someone had thrust a cement block into his chest. The battle around him became a blur.

"Stay down, you four-legged muck." Combat Carl ordered, glaring down at the lion and keeping his big boot on top of him. Scar started to get up but Carl gave him a vice-tight headlock and squeezed till the evil cat groaned in resignation. He resumed standing on top of him and pinched the back of Scar's plastic mane and Junior was behind him, ready to grab the cat's tail if needed. "Help the sheriff, Lightyear." Carl smirked. "Combat Carl's got this." Buzz nodded then he and Matthew came to Woody.

"Woody? Woody!" Buzz tried to regain his friend's focus.

"Buzz...find...M..." Woody tried to say, but it was hard.

"Take it easy, cowboy." Buzz said. "Slow down. Just try to breathe, okay? Breathe for me." He patted his arm.

"I'll get some help. Stay with him, Buzz." Matthew said, and raced to find Jessie and Bullseye so they could take Woody away from the heated battle area where he'd be safe and hopefully able to calm down. Matthew spotted Jessie up ahead. She was whooping Pinch up a good one. Matthew hurried to get her attention, but he tripped over something and fell flat on his face and dropped his plastic gun. Then without warning, something coiled itself all around his body, and squeezed so that he couldn't wiggle free! He looked up to see the snake, Slim gleaming at him. Then he curled the very end of his tail tightly around Matthew's throat. The brave soldier gagged as he choked, but he couldn't help himself. Slim just sat there, slurping his felt red tongue in and out of his mouth. Matthew was starting to black out! But he couldn't, his friends needed his help! The princess, _Mitsy_ needed his help! He frantically looked around. His gun lay a few inches away from him, and there was no way he could get it! Then he heard a familiar, kiddish roar above his head. There was Katan, snarling, nipping, and clawing in every direction on Slim's cotton head! The cub was angrily digging his plastic but sharp little claws into the stuffed snake.

"Take that!" Katan growled. "You want a piece of me?! Let go of my friend! You can't hurt my friend! Let go of him!" The kitten snarled viciously. Slim kept a grip on the soldier but furiously wriggled his head around trying to rid himself of the little brute. Then Katan bit him hard in the back of the neck. At that point, Slim let Matthew loose and hollered. With the end of his tail, he whipped Katan hard, stinging him, and the cub went flying as he was slapped away. Matthew's face glowered. He rose to his knees, grabbed his gun and fended the snake.

"Nobody does that to my cub!" Matthew shouted in fury. Pinch picked up Katan by his tail, then with his other crane hand, gripped him by one of his ears. Katan slapped at him and flailed wildly.

"Come on, Woody. Just breathe, that's it." Buzz encouraged the sheriff.

"Buzz, look out!" Woody cried out. Snaps the crocodile was coming at the space ranger from behind with the stapler that Scar had intended for Woody! Buzz ducked and shoved Woody aside, just before Snaps flew right there with the heavy object! It banged hard on the floor but he snarled and raised it again. Buzz sprang to his feet and raised his arms to keep the stuffed reptile at bay. Woody was still on his back, but he had to help his best friend. He could think of only one thing to do: he whistled.

Stinger was grabbing Slinky by his coils, while the dog pulled the scorpion by the end of his tail. Jessie was astride Bullseye. She was desperately looking around for some large object she could use to scare off the bad guys that were hurting all her friends! Where was Jack? He was the only one here that she didn't see. Maybe he could do something! She took a deep breath and yodeled loudly.

* * *

Not two minutes later, loud voices were heard behind them. Jessie and Bullseye looked to see what it was. Heading straight for them was a book cart, rushing at full speed! "LOOK OUT!" Jessie screeched and the horse jumped quickly out of the way as the cart on wheels sped by. "Good boy." Jessie gulped.

Everyone, including the bad guys ducked or threw themselves out of the way just before the speedy vehicle ran over them! It ran into the wall with a thud, then slid to the middle of the floor. There were toys on top of it. They hollered and all jumped to the floor, setting themselves in a defensive stance. Woody, Buzz, Slinky, Jessie, Bullseye, Matthew, Katan, and Potato Head could NOT believe their eyes: there, standing before them were...Fox and Link! Their old friends! They were alive, and...here to to help! There was also a green hammer and dirty yellow bunny they didn't recognize, but they were dumbfounded. _"G-Guys?!"_ Woody, Buzz, and Matthew sputtered in shock. Then Stinger went after Slinky again. The rescuers sprang into action.

"Leave these bloody blokes to us!" Fox ordered at Woody and Buzz. "Let us handle them." He and Matthew nodded to each other in determination, then he raced forward, charging straight at Snaps. Hank twirled in the air in all directions, knocking on the crooks upside their heads, with aggressive vigor!

* * *

Spike burst into another classroom and threw whatever obstacle he could behind him in an effort to thwart his pursuer's chase, but it was useless. Jack was out for blood! He took a flying leap and tackled his arch nemesis. He was raging mad. He was nose to nose with Spike. "Okay, _Spike!"_ Jack fumed. "Where is my princess? What have done to her?!" Jack shook Spike really hard.

"I'm not saying nothin to _you!"_ Spike snarked. Jack grabbed him and tossed him across to the wall where Spike hit his head hard. When the villain opened his eyes, Jack was right there!

"You'd better tell me! Tell me now!" Jack commanded dangerously.

"Nothin doin!" And Spike tried to scamper away. But just as he made it outside the door, he was grabbed up into the air by something. He looked back: it was Slugger! He had raced to the hall, answering Woody's whistle! The Doberman was growling and shook Spike really hard, then dropped him to the floor. Slugger snarled angrily. "Run for your lives!" Spike shrieked, and his gang raced off running down the hall. Though Puss was cuffed with his paws behind his back, he hobbled along in terror.

"Hey!" Woody called, pointing his finger. "Get them, Slugger!" He commanded. "After them, boy! Chase them away from here!" Slugger chased the wicked toys to the lobby door where they were trapped,-Fox, Link, Buzz, Jessie, Carl, Junior, Katan, Slinky, Potato Head, Bullseye followed in pursuit-then they burst out the first emergency exit door closest to them. The guard dog pursued them. Woody, Buzz, and their friends watched from the exit door as the evil toys scurried into a pile of garbage a couple driveways up across the street where a trash can had been knocked over.

"Hey, get out of here! Go on, get out!" The owner shouted at Slugger, thinking the dog had made the mess. Slugger departed and the man grudgingly put the muck back into his dumpster and closed the lid, with the toys inside, then he stomped inside his home to wash his hands.

"Well, at least they can't hurt anyone now," Potato Head muttered.

"Yeah," Slinky agreed quietly, knowing full well what awaited the accursed toys.

"When I told him to chase them off, I didn't mean for..." Woody bit his lip.

"Don't waste your sympathy on them." Fox snarled.

"The cowards deserve what they'll get." Combat Carl pursed his lips. Though Jessie agreed that Spike and his thugs didn't deserve a happy ending, she couldn't help shuddering a little at the thought of the dump. Buzz glanced at her thoughtfully and clasped her in a warm hug. Carl looked at them.

"It isn't murder, Jessie." He said kindly. "It's retribution." Jessie slowly nodded.

"What's retri...retri..." Katan cocked his head.

"What happened to Scar on the movie, Katan." Matthew sighed. "They're getting the punishment they deserve. That's what it means."

"Hey, thanks a lot, partner," Woody smiled up at Slugger and the dog licked him.

"I thought this humongous critter was on the wrong side." Jessie interjected.

"Looks like he decided to switch sides." Junior chuckled.

"You must have the touch or something, Sheriff." Hank remarked, cocking his head. "That giant mutt doesn't play nice."

"Neither do _we_ , when someone hurts our friends!" Slinky barked. Suddenly, everybody took a deep breath, taking in that the battle was over. Katan happily bounded up to Fox and Link.

"Where have you two been?" He licked their faces and pawed at the cone-shaped end of Link's hat. "We thought you were dead!" The rest of their old friends agreed.

"Well, thankfully, we're not." Link chuckled. "We'll talk about it later."

"Guys, I...I've missed you both." Matthew said in a choked voice. Fox gave his old friend a warm hug.

"Same here, Sgt." He smiled. Slinky and Bullseye eagerly licked their new found friends' faces.

"It's so good to see _you_ guys!" Woody, Buzz, and Jessie all told them.

"You too." Fox and Link nodded. Combat Carl and Junior just stood by, smiling in happiness for their friends, old and new.

"So glad to know you're both alive." Matthew stared fondly at his two long lost buddies.

"We're mangled," Link said, looking down at the whole where his arm used to be, "but we're here."

"Thanks for helping us, guys." Buzz complimented.

"What'd you butt in for? We were doing all right." Potato Head said sarcastically, though he was truly grateful for their pals stepping in.

"Hey, what about us?" Hank spoke up.

"Aw, yeah." Jessie chuckled. "And thanks to you fellas too."

"Happy to help." Daisy smiled a toothy grin.

"Wheezy will be so glad to see you guys." Link said.

" _ **Wheezy?!"**_ Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Slinky, Potato Head, and Matthew all gasped. "Wheezy? _Andy's_ Wheezy? He's here?! He's _really_ here?" Woody sputtered, his heart pounding with excitement.

"Where is he?" Jessie asked anxiously, jumping for joy. "I wanna see him!"

"He and Jiminy are with Mitsy." Fox said. "We told them to stay with her." When he heard that, Matthew dashed back inside the building out of sight. Woody's eyes widened. In the midst of all this reunion and taking a breather after the battle ended, he'd almost...he was ashamed to say so...he'd nearly forgotten about Mitsy, and in his heart he kicked himself for doing that to his own 'daughter'!

"Where is she?!" Woody begged. "Take us to her!"

"Come on, folks. Our mission isn't complete yet," Buzz said.

"Follow us." Link said.

"Is she okay?" Jessie asked anxiously. Fox turned his head back toward them as they all shuffled back inside. He shook his head.

"I've got to warn you," he spoke up, stopping his friends dead in their tracks, fear filling their faces, "you're not going to like what you see."

* * *

 **Oh no!**


	15. Chapter 15 Too Late?

As the gang followed their two old friends, they heard the soft hopping on the floor of a familiar old squeak! They all looked at each other. Could it be? Then he came into view, more messed up looking than the last time they had seen him, but it was indeed him! "Wheezy!" They cheered. Jack wagged his tail, happy for them, but he had never met the little penguin before.

"W-Woody?" Was the first thing Wheezy spoke.

"Wheezy?" Woody echoed him.

"Woody, is that you?!"

"Yes! Oh, yes, Wheezy. It's me!" Woody's eyes lit up. He, Buzz, Slinky, Bullseye, Jessie, and Potato Head surrounded their long lost friend.

"Wheezy, we missed you so!" Jessie giggled, twirling him around in a hug. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Wheezy, pal!" Slinky licked his old friend. "It's so good to see ya again!" They all enclosed on him.

"I...I missed you all too!" Wheezy exclaimed in relief, not acting quite as joyous as they would expect. "Is...is it safe?" He asked nervously, peeking his head behind his friends.

"Yes. Yes, Wheezy. It's okay now. We're all safe." Buzz said reassuringly.

"Yes, the scumbags are receiving the rewards of their deeds, little fella." Combat Carl added.

"Are you sure?" Wheezy asked. He was obviously still afraid of the gang making a surprise ambush.

"Yes, buddy." Link nodded. "Take my word it, they're gone and they're not ever coming back." Link said it with such confidence that Wheezy decided to trust his hunch.

"Woody, are you all right?" He asked with concern.

"Oh," Woody shrugged. "I think I'll live." Man was he sore, and his chest still ached. "I'm just glad to see you."

"Wheezy, what are you doing in a place like this?" Buzz asked unhappily.

"Oh, never mind. Don't worry about me!" Wheezy cried. "We can catch up later, everybody." He pulled on Woody's arm. "Woody, you've got to come. Mitsy's hurt...bad! She needs you!" Woody tensed again. He'd already forgotten.

"Show us!" Buzz commanded. They followed the penguin and the fox. They entered a classroom, the same one that earlier some of them had watched Woody get tortured in. Woody's stomach turned. He remembered this room and didn't like the thought of being led back into it.

"Guys, I think only Woody and Buzz should come with me." Fox groaned. The toys froze: they didn't like the sound of that!

"I'm coming too!" Jessie announced bravely.

"Jess..." Link tried to refuse her.

"Mitsy's my friend." Jessie interrupted him. "If something's happened to her, I want to be there to help her through it!" She bit her lip, knowing by their old friends' manners that it was going to be ugly, but she was determined. If Buzz was going to be with her, she would manage. Buzz tightly gripped her hand.

"Okay," Fox said dismally. Link stayed behind with the other toys as Woody, Buzz, and Jessie slowly followed Fox. They all gulped, not exactly sure what to expect but dread filled them more and more with every step they took. They finally saw a familiar little head of long, blonde hair on the ground. They could make out Mitsy's figure lying on the floor. Well, at least she still had her hair-mangled as it was-! She was underneath a desk in the shadows. Jiminy Cricket was standing next to her waiting for them. "Jiminy, any..." Fox started to ask. The cricket shook his head.

"No change." He said grimly.

"Thank you for looking after our friend." Jessie spoke to him sadly. Jiminy offered a feeble smile.

"Oh, it's all right, ma'am. It's the least I could do for her. The very least." He muttered.

Woody wanted to speak, he wanted to rush over to his 'daughter', just take her in his arms and hug her to let her know that she was safe now and that the battle was over. But something seemed to be keeping him glued to the spot where he stood. His stomach was filled with dread and it made him shake. All he could see so far was that she was unconscious, lying on her side with her back to them. He did notice she looked thinner. Actually, a lot thinner, but that wasn't possible was it? They were toys, they couldn't starve to death.

"What's wrong with her?" Jessie asked timidly. Fox looked straight at Buzz for help. Fox felt that he was the only one strong enough to handle this without breaking down. Buzz knew what he wanted. He took a deep breath, gently let go of Jessie's hand and bravely marched forward. Jessie and Woody stood a little distance away. Fox stood over the princess and flicked on a flashlight. Buzz bit his lip hard and knelt down next his 'niece'. He slightly moved her then gasped. He ran his hand down his face.

"Buzz, what is it?!" Jessie cried, afraid to know but afraid not to. Woody shuddered as Buzz looked right at him.

"It's bad, Woody." Buzz said heavily. "Really bad."

" _What!?"_ Woody yelped impatiently. Buzz turned Mitsy over so that she was flat on her back. Woody felt dizzy and almost fell over while Jessie screeched. Mitsy's body, her cloth torso, her bodice...her whole left side almost all the way to the other side had been savagely ripped open all the way down! From her arm pit down to her waist was nothing but shredded blue cloth and there was cotton stuffing scattered around her, torn. She'd been brutally attacked and lashed into, and the monsters that had done this had made sure it would be impossible to put her back together again! Jessie was weeping with her face cupped in her hands. Woody was devastated. Even though Fox had tried to prepare him, nothing could take away the horrible helplessness he felt. The more he looked at her the worse he felt. His 'little girl' whom he'd been unable to protect hours earlier but had cuddled close to him for warmth and protection was broken! And maliciously broken too, maybe beyond repair.

Woody slowly approached her, grief and heartache all over his face. He dropped to his knees and leaned down close to her. "Ohh, honey..." he whispered.

"She's alive, Woody. She's breathing," Buzz nodded, patting his shoulder. "But thank God she's not awake!" Woody couldn't agree more! He hated seeing her like this, but if she'd been conscious, she would've been in intense pain and Woody was even more sick thinking of that. "She needs help, right away!" Buzz finally found his voice, taking charge again. "But who can help?"

"I can help!" Daisy the rabbit answered as she came into view. "But not here. We need a better equipped area. I can sew her back up though."

"Y-you can?!" Jessie whimpered.

"I think so. It's gonna take a while though." Daisy sighed. Woody bit back a sob. It wasn't hopeless yet! Mitsy still had a chance! Maybe she could be put back together, though from the looks of it, Woody couldn't help feeling that she was done for! "We need to take her to the nurse's office."

"We could use some help over here!" Buzz yelled. Combat Carl rushed over, along with Potato Head. Matthew staggered out of the shadows. He'd arrived on the scene first after Fox's first frightening warning. When he'd seen the sight before him, he'd had to brace himself against the wall of the desk. He was a soldier and he'd seen bad things, many courtesy of the Spikes' toy gang. But this was different: it was a friend of his. And not just any friend. Matthew had been so worried when he'd heard that the cowboy and the princess had been toynapped, and the anxiety he'd felt when he'd heard her screams tonight...it was almost more than he could bear.

"Holy cats!" Potato Head gasped when he came. Combat Carl was taken aback and appalled at what he was looking at. He clenched his fists hard and growled, then started barking orders, along with Buzz.

As the others made transportation preparations like an emergency response team, Woody scooted closer to Mitsy. He leaned down and tightly gripped her small hand. He held it close to his face, needing the physical connection that she was still alive. He brushed away a stray strand of hair and softly stroked her cheek. "Hang in there, Sweetie." He said in a cracked voice. "We're gonna take care of you. We'll get you fixed up, then we can all go home. But, you've got to fight through this, Little Bit, okay?" He bit his lip and blinked his eyes though no physical tears came out. Even though they'd all been more or less thrown together from different lives, and especially after Bo was sold, Woody had come to look at Bo and Mitsy as his own wife and daughter, unofficially of course. And when Bo left, Woody had taken his 'guardianship' over Mitsy very seriously. And here tonight, she might...no, he couldn't think that way. He sadly pressed her little hand to his lips. "Just hang on. Please!" He begged.

Jessie was weeping silently as she watched Buzz and the others prepare to carefully move Mitsy off the floor and get her help. There was a heavy thud behind Jessie after Buzz's call. Jessie whipped her head around and moaned. It was Jack...on the floor.

* * *

 **Hey, I'm not forgetting the drama that everyone else has also been through and I plan to elaborate on that in the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16 Exhaustion

**I have two questions: if and when I write my version of Toy Story4, should I include a villain or just adverse circumstances? And another question, would anybody like to see Buzz and Jessie have a small family of their own, or do you prefer them as a solo couple?**

* * *

Jessie hurried over to the big dog and shook his shoulder. "Jack?" She spoke worriedly. "Jack, can you hear me?" Bullseye trotted over to them and nudge the dog's head. Jack stirred. "Jack, pal. Come on, snap out of it." Jessie said. Jack opened his eyes wide and raised his head.

"My princess!" He yelped.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, partner. She's getting help." Jessie said soothingly.

"I should be with her." Jack's ears drooped.

"Right now the best thing you can do is wait."

"Woody!" Someone called. Woody looked toward his other friends. "Woody, come quick! Something's wrong with Slinky!"

* * *

Most of the toys were gathered together in one of the classrooms, taking a breath after all that had happened while waiting for news on Mitsy. Bullseye was lying on the floor behind Woody letting the cowboy lean back on him, but his nuzzle was on Jessie's shoulder. Woody was sprawled out against his horse. Everyone told him that he needed lots of rest after all his body had been put through and he had to admit, he still felt pretty beaten. Wincing, he held his sore side. Jessie was sitting cross-legged on the floor with poor old Slinky's head cradled in her lap. Everyone was worried about the springy pup. After they'd found out about Mitsy, Slinky had collapsed to the floor in a daze. It was like he was in a trance: his eyes were open, but he didn't respond to anything. Buzz and Combat Carl explained that he must be suffering from a deep sense of shock after all that had happened, not to mention his near-death experience. Though that explanation made a lot of sense, the toys couldn't help worrying about their loyal old friend. They seriously hoped that he would snap out of it. Jessie patted his face and stroked his ears and plum bushed though he was, Woody kept trying to throw encouraging words his way. Slinky was his oldest pal, and had been his most loyal buddy. He'd been there for the cowboy so many times, even when others were not, and Woody wanted be here for him now.

Slinky's dilemma and the fact that their old friend Wheezy was back with them now were healthy distractions, but they were only partial distractions, as Woody's mind was in one place: with Mitsy. He prayed hard that she'd pull through and be good as new when this was over! How many times had he failed to keep her safe today? He'd lost count and blamed himself for what had happened to her. He was the sheriff, he was the lead toy, he was more or less her 'father', and he had not protected her when it counted the most. Woody was sick with shame and remorse. He was determined to be the one to take her home tonight, the one to see that she made it home safely. He kept wondering what it would be like right now if it was Bo who was needing such urgent tending instead of his 'daughter'. Woody shuddered to imagine that!

* * *

In the nurse's office, Daisy had Mitsy firmly laid flat on a container underneath the bright florescent desk lamp so she could see what she was doing clearly. Buzz was there, and Matthew, and Jack. Buzz hated to leave Jessie at a time like this when she needed the reassurance of his presence, but Daisy had requested that he go with her to help out. She was relying on his confident, self-assured manner to efficiently be on hand if something went wrong. Besides, Buzz felt right now that he was the only one who had the nerve to do it without breaking down, not that he was enjoying this at all, but Woody and the others had been through enough. Matthew was there for two reasons: moral support and...and he had to be near her. He wanted to be with the princess through this: he was very worried about her. Jack had refused to wait with the others. Mitsy was his very first friend and he'd always tried to look after her, just like she'd described him, just like Lad, and he wasn't about to go back on that now, no matter how difficult this was.

Buzz stayed close by and did whatever Daisy requested, anything to help. He was impressed by her skill and sharp eyes on her task. For someone who had to use cotton paws instead of hands, she was excellent with a needle. Not only were her stitches more than perfect, she made them with such keenness that you'd almost never know they were there, which relieved Buzz. He looked down at his unconscious 'niece' and patted her head. He'd remembered the time she'd gotten a safety pin stuck inside her body and he, Woody, and Jessie had assisted Dolly in removing it. That had not been a pretty situation, but it was practically nothing compared to this! Also, memories of their night at the warehouse two months ago when they'd had their first run-in with Spike and his cronies were filling his mind a lot right now. Mitsy had been emotionally distressed-they all had really-from all the frightening things afflicted on her plus she'd nearly been killed but thanks to Jack she'd been spared! But at least that time, she'd come home in one piece! Now, that was not the case. Buzz was still grateful though that so far she was still unconscious, and hoped she would stay that way at least until Daisy was through with the surgery.

* * *

Jessie was still shook up from being in that box. Thankfully, Matthew had been with her so she hadn't been alone. And it had only been a couple minutes at the most. But still she never liked being trapped in a dark box and knowing that it happened tonight still made her shudder.

Wheezy was very quiet. He'd known that something like this would happen! That's why he'd been so reluctant to save Woody, though he didn't want anything to happen to his good friend. He knew that if they were caught, it was going to be ugly and boy, had he been right! If only Mitsy hadn't been so emotionally impulsive and hadn't provoked Spike, she'd be all right now. Katan was nervous about this whole mess. He'd had a blast being part of a real rescue, but hearing that Mitsy was so badly hurt disturbed the young cub. _That_ part of this mission was not fun at all. He stayed close to his old friends.

Carl and Potato Head were telling Woody and the former prisoners how they'd come to their rescue. Then Jiminy Cricket, Fox, and Link were explaining to them all what had happened and how Mitsy had gotten so grievously tortured. "They were about to drill your head through," Jiminy solemnly told Woody, "but she wasn't about to let that happen. Together we created a disturbance and tried to get away. But, we got caught."

"Mitsy wouldn't keep her mouth shut." Link muttered. "She told Spike off right to his face."

"You talk as if she did something wrong." Jessie spoke up defensively. "She was just trying to save her friend! I'd have done the same, and so would Woody!" Link's face fell.

"I know that, Jessie." He said quietly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it that way."

"Spike enjoyed her little spat." Fox scowled. "He was quite amused by her righteous anger. Oh, he just couldn't wait to show how."

"But...but this..." Potato Head spoke up.

"Well, they put us all back in the locked room." Jiminy said. "Then they just came in and took her away. It didn't surprise us, but we were worried. We became even more worried that they didn't bring her back when the session was done."

"I don't understand." Woody shook his head.

"You see, in this place, they always bring the prisoners back to the room immediately after the torture session." Fox replied. "But this time they didn't."

"Wheezy became frightened and asked us to help him." Jiminy added. "And it's a good thing he did! We snuck through the halls but didn't find you, Woody. We had to be careful. We could tell something was really off because Mitsy wasn't making a sound. Then she screamed again, more desperate this time."

"We made our way to the torture room where they'd been busting you up earlier." Link added, looking at Woody. "What we saw when we got there..."

"They were tearing her to pieces." Fox stated. Woody, Jessie, Bullseye, Katan, and Potato Head all winced. "We wanted to bust inside but, they finished with her and then went after you guys."

"We hid till they left." Harold the hammer added. "Fox and Wheezy went to her. She was out cold, which is a good thing! But she was barely alive. Fox and Link carefully brought her to the room where you saw her. He told Jiminy and Wheezy to stay with her while the rest of us went to help you." Woody drew his knees to his chest and hugged himself tightly. Jessie leaned her head on Bullseye's neck. Jessie couldn't speak at all. Combat Carl had no idea what to do. He could see that his friends were all greatly disturbed and rightly so.

"She's a brave young lady." He said. "Just like you, Jessie." Jessie feebly tried to smile back but her green eyes were disheartened.

"She should've let them kill me!" Woody blurted out.

"Woody, don't say that!" Wheezy begged.

"He's right, Woody." Link said.

"Why'd she have to try and save me?" Woody wailed. "I should be the one lying pieces."

"Woody, _please_ stop!" Jessie cried, covering her ears.

"You need to snap out of it, soldier." Combat Carl said firmly.

"You're just making it worse." Katan meowed pitifully.

"I...I'm sorry, guys." Woody covered his face. "It's just that...this shouldn't have happened! Mitsy didn't deserve this! She was just trying to help. And look what happened...just to save _me!_ It's wrong! She shouldn't be..." He dropped his head in his hands. Wheezy came to him.

"Woody, I...I'm just glad to know you're here." He said.

* * *

A few minutes later, Buzz finally appeared. Everybody looked at him expectantly. "Well, she's all stitched up." Buzz sighed. "Daisy says she should be just fine." Everyone gasped heavily in relief.

"Can I go see her?" Woody asked anxiously.

"Sure." Buzz nodded. Woody slowly got to his feet and trudged out of sight. Buzz looked at Jessie who gazed longingly at him. He came and sat down right beside her, taking her in his arms. She breathed sweetly, soaking in his protective embrace as she lay on his chest. "You all right?" Buzz asked tenderly.

"I am now." Jessie smiled wearily. Slinky, however, was still not aware of his surroundings and still needed help.

* * *

Woody was met by Daisy. "Hello." The bunny smiled. "You can go in."

"Thank you so much, partner." Woody said in a cracked voice.

"Happy to help." Daisy flashed her buck teeth and hopped away.

Woody found Matthew and Jack in the room. Matthew was sitting on a counter above them, keeping a keen watch out. Jack was lying down close to Mitsy, refusing to leave her side. He still felt guilty for not protecting her. Woody slowly approached her. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He knelt down beside her, taking her hand and softly stroked the top of her head. About five minutes later, she began to stir. "Mitsy? Honey, it's me Woody." Woody said. Mitsy slowly opened her eyes and glanced in his direction. She wearily looked up at him. He smiled warmly at her.

"Woody?" She grunted.

"Yes." He nodded.

"You're...you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Oh, Little Bit, I thought I lost you!" Woody exclaimed, stroking her hair.

"I'm glad you're safe!" Mitsy sniffled. "I thought..."

"Shh. It's all right now." Woody shushed her. "How do you feel? Do you hurt anywhere?"

"I feel very tired, and a bit sore." Mitsy sighed. "But other than that, I guess I'm okay."

"You think you can sit up if I help you?"

"Try." Mitsy nodded. He carefully helped her up.

"You all right?"

"I...guess so." Mitsy grunted. Jack nuzzled her arm. "Jack?! Oh, Jack, am I ever glad to see you!" Mitsy cried, hugging her dog's head. He licked her affectionately.

"I was so worried about you." He said.

"You think you can walk?" Woody asked.

"Hope so." Mitsy chuckled. Woody kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet.

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Mitsy smiled, leaning on him and holding his hands. Matthew smiled in relief and hopped down to join them.

"Come on, guys." Woody declared. "Come on, Little Bit. It's time to go home!"


	17. Chapter 17 Let's Go Home!

**Hi, everybody! I'm back! I didn't forget this story, just got busy with other ones and was trying to figure out the best way to put this one together after I altered the original one. I'm anxious to continue my Toy Story 4 fanfic, but want to finish this one before that one really takes flight, and plus I need fill-in ideas for the big plot I want to create.**

 **I've missed you guys! If you think of me, could you say a prayer for me and my family? Mom passed away suddenly this summer! I can't believe this happened! It hurts so much. I miss her! I know for sure that she is safe in heaven, and peaceful, and happy after being sick and bummed out for a long time and for that I'm grateful. But I still wish she didn't have to die! And also pray that I would be able to cry and grieve, as it's been difficult to let it out-unlike when we had to put our dog down-.**

 **It's good to be back in Toy Story!**

* * *

All their friends looked up expectantly and gasped with relief when Woody returned with his daughter at his side, Jack following them. Jessie gently laid Slinky's head down on the floor and ran to her friend. "Mitsy girl!" She cheered, scooping her up off the floor. "You had us worried sick!"

"I-I'm okay." Mitsy smiled wearily.

"Glad you're all right, kid." Potato Head added.

"You did fine, soldier." Combat Carl winked at Daisy, complimenting her quick, efficient medical stitchery.

"Aww, I've done it before." Daisy shrugged, showing her buck teeth. "Happy to help."

"Jessie? How did you get here?" Mitsy said quietly.

"Whatcha think we're doin' here? We came to rescue ya!" Jessie laughed. Mitsy gasped loudly.

"We've gotta get out of here! It's not safe! They're gonna kill us!" Mitsy cried when Jessie set her back down.

"No, no. They're gone, Your Highness." Buzz said calmly, standing beside Jessie.

"We took care of them. And they can never hurt anyone anymore!" Fox added confidently. Mitsy looked around frightfully, afraid the crooks were lurking in the shadows.

"Are...are you sure?" She asked fearfully. "N-never again? Not ever?"

"Never again!" Buzz smiled. Mitsy grimaced and hung onto Jessie, sniffling.

"How's Slink doing?" Woody asked sullenly.

"He's still out of it." Wheezy shook his head. Jiminy was keeping watch over the dazed dog.

"Slinky!" Mitsy cried and dropped at his side. "What's wrong with him? What happened to him?"

"He's in shock." Link said grimly.

"Oh, Slink..." Mitsy's lip trembled. "Slinky? It's me. Please, wake up! Come on, buddy. Wake up, please!" Mitsy stroked the sides of his head.

"Slink? It's Woody. Come on, pal. Do it for us." Woody said. Bullseye lowered his head and nudged Slinky's with his nose. He started licking him. Slinky's eyes blinked.

" _Woody? Mitsy? Buzz?"_ He asked groggily.

"Oh, Slinky!" Mitsy cried for joy, nearly strangling his neck with her hug. "It's okay. It's okay."

"We're here, little partner. We're all safe." Woody smiled, rubbing his old pal's ears.

"Mitsy? Is that you?" Slinky's eyes lit up.

"Yes. It's me!" Mitsy nodded.

"Am I glad to see you!" He licked her face.

"Let's go, everyone." Buzz said.

"We're going home." Woody declared in exhaustion.

"I was so afraid!" Mitsy exclaimed, leaning on Jack's shoulder. "I thought we were gonna die!" Jack turned his big head and nuzzled her.

"So did I." Woody nodded.

"Oh, it's all right, honey." Jack assured his princess.

"I..I didn't think anyone was going to find us!" Mitsy rambled anxiously. "I never thought we were going to see you again." Jessie grabbed her firmly by the arms.

"What did you think, we were going to leave you here?" She smiled. "We're a team, we're a family. And we stay together! We knew we had to find you and we did!"

"No toy gets left behind!" Combat Carl added proudly.

" _Who_ are you?" Mitsy asked, bewildered.

"Combat Carl at your service, Your Highness." He saluted to her. Mitsy half smiled.

"Well, let's go home, everybody!" Woody announced. Jack carried a weary Slinky on his back. Jessie kept Mitsy at her side, Katan hopped and skipped around his old friends, Link and Fox, and Buzz helped Woody along-he was sore and weak-, with his arm around his neck and his hand around his waist. Outside the building, they were greeted by Slugger. Mitsy shrieked and clung tightly to Jessie when she saw the big dog. Matthew watched her and almost didn't resist the urge to go over to her and pat her shoulder. If he did, he was sure he would lose his marbles! But they needed to focus on getting everybody back home.

"Guys, we have to get away from him!" Mitsy cried, making sure Wheezy was behind her.

"No, no, no. It's okay! It's okay, Mitsy. He won't hurt us!" Woody told her. Mitsy looked at him skeptically.

"That's right. He's the one who finished the crooks off for us." Slinky added. Slugger came toward them and sniffed. Mitsy stiffened with fright as he watched her curiously. His breath felt warm, then he softly licked her face. She gaped in disbelief and nearly fell over. Could this really be the giant captor that had grabbed her and Woody earlier and treated them recklessly?

"Th...thank you, f-fellow," Mitsy smiled weakly and warily reached out and stroked his nuzzle. Slugger licked her small arm.

"Yeah. Thanks ever so much, partner." Woody praised him. "I was wrong about you. You're not bad. I wouldn't mind making you a deputy of mine. You're a good fellow, pal. And thanks for helping us out."

"Wheezy! You're coming back with us, right?" Buzz asked excitedly.

"Come with you?" Wheezy was taken aback.

"Yeah! You're our friend and we just got ya back. Come on! Wha'dya say, little partner?" Jessie added eagerly.

"I don't know." Wheezy bit his lip and shuffled his feet around nervously. Woody knelt down and touched his shoulder.

"Come on, Wheezy. We're not leaving without you!" He begged. "You were a good friend. Now we've found each other again after all these years. Won't you go with us?"

"I'd like to, but..."

"Bonnie'll love ya!" Slinky spoke up hoarsely.

"She will?"

"Sure!" Woody and Jessie blurted together. "She loves whatever toys she gets, and even fixes broken ones!"

"You should, Wheezy." Link said. "All this time, we'd have given anything to be back with Bobby."

"Now we have that chance, and I for one am not gonna pass it up." Fox declared with his hands on his hips.

"Please, Wheezy?" Mitsy asked quietly. Wheezy gazed at her sadly. She'd gone through so much today and nearly been destroyed for it. The more he looked at her kind, sad face, the more difficult it became to resist. Then he looked at Woody. Woody had always been his best pal, and now Wheezy realized just _how much, how badly_ he'd missed the faithful cowboy doll.

"All right." Wheezy smiled.

"Yeehaw!" Jessie jumped for joy and scooped the penguin up in a hug. "Did ya hear that, fellas? Wheezy's comin' home with us!"

"Good choice, Wheezy. You won't regret it." Buzz nodded his approval.

"As long as I can be with my good friends, I don't care what happens." Wheezy smiled.

"Say, would you heroes mind giving us a lift?" Daisy asked. They'd nearly forgotten about her and Hank and Jiminy.

"No problem." Buzz replied. "It's the least we can do, after how you helped us and took care of Mitsy."

"Aww, shucks. That ain't nothing." Daisy shrugged. "Happy to help."

"You were the one that sewed me up?" Mitsy asked, her hand going to her side.

"Yep. And I did such a detailed job, that no one will ever notice. Your kid won't know about it." Mitsy stooped down and hugged the rabbit for saving her life.

"Hey! What about me?" Hank whined. "I helped too! Didn't I?" He frowned. Jesse giggled and hugged the two of them.

"What about you, Jiminy?" Jack cocked his head. "Is there somewhere we can drop you off too?"

"Afraid not." Jiminy sighed.

"You mean, you don't have a home? A place to go?" Woody's jaw dropped.

"I was just a figure to be admired, in a principal's office at a high school. Never got played with." Jiminy shook his head. "The principal thought seeing me in his office would boost morale for the kids, make them feel nostalgic and rethink their actions. It drove me nuts 'cause I couldn't just tell them so!"

"How would you like to be Bonnie's new toy?" Woody suggested. "You'll never be unhappy with Bonnie to love."

"What the heck. Oh, why not?" Jiminy smiled.

"Then you'll come?"

"I'd love it, cowboy."

"Great!"

* * *

Woody and Mitsy were still sore and weary from their terrifying ordeal. Jessie led Mitsy to Jack, but someone tapped the cowgirl's shoulder. "Here, let me?" Sgt. Matthew asked. Jessie arched her eyebrows then smirked. She more than gladly stepped aside to let him assist the princess. "Let me give you a hand, Your Highness." Matthew said, placing his hand around Mitsy's waist and hoisting her arm around his neck.

Mitsy froze as he easily lifted her off the ground and she hung onto his shoulder. They stared at each other. _He's strong,_ Mitsy thought gladly to herself as she realized his large hand was around her tiny waist. It was the strangest, most wonderful feeling. She didn't want him to remove it. She gazed into his large brown eyes, noticing how kind they looked.

Matthew just stood there, with Mitsy suspended off the ground, just dangling on his hip. Her eyes were deep blue, and her bewildered, innocent gaze was so endearing. He merely smiled at her and lifted her onto her dog's back. Mitsy stared down at him, wondering what the heck had just happened! It was unlike anything she'd experienced before! "Uhh...thank you, Mat...I mean, Sgt." She whispered.

Matthew beamed up at her, his nonexistent heart beating out of his chest. "You're welcome." He finally spoke. "I'm glad you're all right!"

"Me too," Mitsy nodded.

Buzz helped Woody onto Jack's back behind Mitsy, and Slinky clambered on after them, his back end hanging off of Jack's rear, and his front lying against Mitsy. Jack let Bullseye wear his Battlesaur goggles, Jessie and Potato Head with Wheezy mounted the horse, Hank and Daisy hopped into a toy shopping cart that they 'borrowed' from inside the school, and invited Combat Carl Jr., Jiminy, Fox, Link, Matthew, Katan, and Combat Carl to join them. Carl, Matt, and Fox preferred to walk. Katan pounced onto the back of Matthew's shoulders. "Hey, did you see the way I pulverized that Scar?" He announced proudly. "First I gave him the old pounceotomy! Then I went like this, and then..."

"Yes, Katan. I saw you." Matthew chuckled. "And thanks, bud. You saved me. You did good tonight. You were very brave. You're a hero."

"I am?" Katan's eyes lit up.

"Yes, you are." Matthew smiled.

"Does this mean you're not gonna punish me for coming tonight when you told me not to?"

"We'll talk about it." Matthew laughed.

* * *

Buzz led the band of toys the way home. Woody, Mitsy, Slinky, and Wheezy dozed off. Jessie pointed everyone to the dark sky filled with thousands of shiny stars tonight. Buzz was scanning the area, hoping to spot the perfect way to hitch a faster ride home to Bonnie's. Everything was quiet, until Mitsy woke with a start. "What's wrong, honey?" Jack asked.

"Mitsy, are you okay?" Buzz asked. She looked worried.

"Jack, where are you?" Mitsy asked, frightened.

"You're sitting on my back!" Jack chuckled.

"Oh!" Mitsy gasped with relief. "I...I felt spikes, and...and I thought that..."

"I'm sorry." Jack sighed. "Here, Buzz. Why don't you wear the chest plate for a while?"

"Uh, okay? Sure." Buzz said warily. "Hey, troops, look!" He pointed out Mr. Simms (one of the Anderson's neighbors) red car just up ahead. "Come on, guys!" Buzz stood on Jack's head, and popped the trunk open, then he closed it after everybody was in.

"But what if he doesn't drive by Bonnie's house?" Jessie asked.

"He will, Jessie. No need to worry." Woody smiled.

"Okay, troops," Buzz announced. "Let's go home!"


	18. Chapter 18 Back to Bonnie's Room

Nestled closely together inside the cave of their neighbor's trunk as the car sped along taking them back home, the band of toys were finally able to take some much needed deep breaths. To get their minds off their trauma, Jessie and the others all told Woody, Mitsy, Wheezy, and the other hostages about their journey and how they'd come to their rescue. Woody and Mitsy actually found themselves laughing, especially at the part where the geese had mistaken Potato Head for food.

Mitsy hugged Jack's leg, while Woody remained close to her and Slinky lay in the cowboy's lap. Wheezy was next to them. Buzz was lying back against Bullseye's side, with his arm around Jessie as she leaned safely on his chest. Katan babbled on excitedly about his grand adventure but soon dozed off, curled around Matthew's shoulders. Matthew barely heard any other conversation. He was just so glad to have his two best friends, Fox and Link, back! And, he was so relieved that Mitsy was going to be all right, physically anyway. The fear he'd felt when he'd heard she was badly hurt and then the way he'd seen her, tortured had been anguishing for him. He watched her closely. She leaned on her dog's strong leg, with a drained smile. She look so shaken, but at least the smile was there.

Wheezy couldn't wrap his head around his wonderful new reality, being safe with his old friends, but there wasn't anywhere else he'd rather be!

* * *

Mr. Simms finally pulled into his own driveway, and the toys quickly hopped out of the trunk. "Well, this is where Combat Carl must take his leave." Combat Carl sighed.

"But we'll see you again, won't we, Carl?" Jessie asked, disappointed.

"Aww, sure thing, cowgirl." Carl smiled knowingly. "If ever you're in trouble, Combat Carl is ready for action! Just slip us a ring if you ever need help again."

"We will." Woody smiled gratefully. "Thanks, partner, for everything. It was real good seeing you again." He shook hands.

"Combat Carl's pleasure, Sheriff." Carl nodded. "Glad you're all in one piece!"

"Pfft. Yeah." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Say? Think you could give us a lift back to our place?" Daisy asked.

"Sure thing, Rabbit Ears." Combat Carl Jr. spoke up.

"Daisy? Thank you...for, you know, saving my life." Mitsy whispered as Buzz held her in his arms.

"Aww. That's okay. It was my pleasure, Your High...I mean, Mitsy." Daisy shrugged. "We should be thanking you! It was your friends that rescued us. They're pretty great, right?"

"Yes." Mitsy agreed.

"Hey, what about me?" Hank whined. "I did some saving too, you know!"

"You sure did, Hank. Thank you." Wheezy added.

"Wheeze, sure ya don't wanna go with us?" Hank asked in disappointment.

"Thank you, but I'm sure. These guys are my oldest friends. I want to be with them." Wheezy replied quietly.

"Well, we can't all win, huh? Take care of yourself, Wheezy. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around sometime." Hank sighed.

"Definitely." Wheezy nodded. Daisy nuzzled up next to him and kissed him.

"Get a good night's sleep, soldiers." Combat Carl commanded. "It's been a grueling day."

"Thanks, Carl." Jessie beamed. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him! Carl was taken aback and gaped, unsure of what to do. Woody snorted while Buzz bit his lip. Jessie lightly kissed Carl's cheek.

"Well, Combat Carl will certainly recuperate just fine after this!" Carl exclaimed.

"Aww, cut out the mushy stuff." Potato Head rolled his eyes.

"Thanks a lot, Carl. We couldn't have done it without you!" Buzz declared.

"Same to you, Space Ranger." Carl smiled with a salute. Then he looked down at Mitsy. "Take it easy, Your Highness. And you can count on Combat Carl to help if you're ever in a dangerous jam again!"

"Thank you." Mitsy said tiredly. "And it was good to finally meet you." Carl pinched her cheek, then Combat Carl Jr. hopped onto his shoulder.

"All right, troops! Let's move out!" Carl declared.

"We'll see ya, Jiminy!" Daisy yelled.

"You bet!" Jiminy Cricket waved as he stood on Slinky's head.

"Woody, Buzz, guys...thanks for getting us out of there!" Fox spoke up.

"No need for that." Buzz shook his head. "We owe _you_ a debt of gratitude. You came in right when we needed a helping hand!"

"Yeah." Woody agreed. "That's what friends do."

"Well said, Woody." Link nodded. Matthew was cradling the dozing lion cub in his arms.

"Well, we'd better get back to our owner!" Fox exclaimed. There were many handshakes and more declarations of thank-you's. "'Kay, boys! Let's go." Fox and Link began treading to their beloved owner's new house. But Matthew lingered behind, still holding Katan. He gazed at Mitsy who looked so small, and exhausted-frail in his eyes. He wanted to make sure she was really going to be all right! How could she possibly sleep tonight after all the trauma from today? He just wanted to stay near and offer whatever consolation he could. _"Matt!"_ Fox hissed, for the fourth time of trying to get his attention.

"Oh, r-right. Comin." Matthew stammered.

"Go ahead, Matt." Woody said. "We'll be fine."

"Sure." Matthew said quickly. Jessie had seen everything. She smiled coyly and crossed her arms. She _knew_ what was going on! _She doesn't even know I'm alive!_ Matthew thought in defeat. _Well, at least she's alive. I can still see her sometimes._ He was showered with hugs and not too lightly kisses from Iris as she sprang into his arms as he reached Bobby's yard.

"Matt, you're a hero!" Iris announced.

"You found your friends!" Alice the elephant gushed, hugging him with her trunk. "You were so brave, dear."

"It was nothing...really. They saved me." Matthew protested.

"I'd say it's a fair exchange." Link winked wryly at his friend.

"Ohh, I missed you soo much! I was soooo worried about you...baby." Iris smooched, rubbing the back of his head, and leaning on his arm. She wasn't about to let go!

"Thanks." Matthew said, and pasted on a feeble smile.

* * *

"Well, shall we go, fellows? I really wanna meet this kid Bonnie you all keep raving about." Jiminy Cricket chuckled. Bonnie's gang quickly raced up the sidewalk passed the two houses to Bonnie's home. Trixie, Rex, Totoro, Buttercup, and Chuckles were in the living room watching a movie while six green 'young ones- toys were tucked in bed. Slinky jumped up to the window sill and tapped on the glass with his nose, as did Jiminy with his umbrella. Rex screeched and keeled over while Trixie and Buttercup clambered up to the window sill and let their friends in.

"You're all together!" Buttercup gasped.

"We sure are!" Jessie squealed. "Whatcha all doin'?"

"Watching a mystery," Trixie answered. "Mitsy, Woody! You're back! We were worried about you!"

"Thanks," Woody smiled wearily. "Oh, it's so good to be home!"

"Yes!" Mitsy sighed heavily. "There is _no_ place like home!"

"Hey, fellas! Look who we found!" Jessie yowled.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh my goodness! Wheezy! Is that really you?" Rex blurted out, wringing his arms. "Are you real? You sure you're not a ghost?"

"Get it together, Lizard Legs." Potato Head grumbled. He was ready to hit the sack, but with relief that his friends were all back safely.

"Yes, Rex. It's me." Wheezy said shyly. Trixie and the others gave introductions and Jiminy Cricket presented himself.

Chuckles looked deeply into Woody's caring eyes amidst the excitement. Yeah, sure, he smiled but the cowboy's eyes were worn with worry, heartache, relief, and exhaustion. To the clown, the sheriff looked drained, and he knew that Woody had gone through a heck of a lot tonight. Chuckles had known that Woody would take care of Mitsy, yet he'd been worried about her. He enjoyed watching the happy little princess live life fully, despite her own sad memories. When Woody had told him about the false accusations his friends had made against Jack two months ago when they'd thought he'd betrayed them to be captured by Spikes' Toy Gang, the wise old clown was happy to learn that the harsh words were unfounded. If only the same could be said for his old friend, Lotso!

"Are you all right?" He asked Mitsy as she wearily passed by.

"I'm _here."_ She sighed. Chuckles took her small hands in his larger ones.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Your Highness," he said. "You're really lucky to have such good friends. And you all have a very faithful sheriff. I'm just thankful you're back here."

"Me too." Mitsy said with a crack in her voice. "We _do_ have great friends!" She hugged the veteran clown.

"Oh, am I glad to see you, baby!" Potato Head gushed in exhaustion as he flopped down on the small yellow doll pillow from the closet. He had claimed it for himself and Mrs. Potato Head and he just couldn't sleep properly without it.

Jessie leaned on Buzz's shoulder as he lovingly wrapped his arm around her. "It's been a long night." He said.

"Yep. But we made it!" Jessie agreed, very tired but too emotionally drained to even think of sleeping.

"That's my brave cowgirl." Buzz said proudly, cupping her chin. "I'm proud of you, Jess. You were very brave." He gripped her hand.

"Aww, thanks, Buzzy." Jessie brushed his nose with her index finger. Jessie was the _only_ toy allowed in the universe to call him Buzzy! "We're safe at last."


	19. Chapter 19 You Were There

Buzz, Woody, Jessie, Wheezy, Slinky, Potato Head, Jack, Bullseye, and Mitsy were all exhausted from their narrow rescue. They all agreed they could catch up with Wheezy and everyone else in the morning, but Buzz strongly suggested they all try to get some rest. Jiminy stuck by Wheezy, seeing as he was in a new place, and kept reassuring him that he was safe, after being stuck in the clutches of the Spikes Toy Gang.

Mitsy didn't sleep at all that night, even as she lay back against Jack's soft, comforting body. She kept telling herself, "We're home now. We're safe. Nothing here will harm us." But she was still so afraid. She'd innocently believed she was safe, playing around in the yard just that morning, yet...oh, she knew there were wonderful friends all over the room who would protect her, yet she was scared. She kept expecting one of the villains to sneak inside through Bonnie's window and take her away forever. Mitsy shuddered, tightly gripping her hair for a while, then curled up next to Jack and clung to him.

Woody did finally sleep, but it wasn't peaceful at all. He had terrible dreams, and the worst part was that in those dreams, he was firmly duct taped and stapled against a wall, unable to protect those he loved. His mind was a series of endless torments: Wheezy, being made of rubber, was torn to shreds by Sid's dog Scud; Slinky was crushed under the wheels of a dump truck, flat as a pancake; Rex was locked in a dark room and could see nothing around himself but frightening posters of scary movie images; Bullseye got lost in the park and was shipped away to the Congo, unable to return home; Andy was a boy again, crying at night in bed missing his dad, and Scar from _The Lion King_ repeatedly whispering to him that it was Andy's fault his father was gone; Jessie was tied up and gagged, tossed and firmly locked inside a black toolbox then buried underground; Spike taunted Jack by dropping Mitsy down into a live volcano, then he ripped the dog up 'til he was nothing but a strand of thread; Bo Peep was viciously thrown on a concrete floor by Lotso, and shattered into tiny shards of glass; and Bonnie was not only lost, but also chased by starving, hostile alley dogs until the trapped and surrounded her at a brick wall!

Buzz and Jessie had to wake Woody up several times because he was thrashing and whimpering in his sleep. His face was pained with terror and he was shaking violently when he opened his eyes. "Easy, cowboy. It's all right. We're all home, and safe." Buzz told him soothingly over and over again. Buzz and Jessie tried to calm him, but he always had another fit of tossing and turning, and shrieking in his sleep. After the fourth time, Woody decided to go check on Mitsy. He found her awake, huddled next to Jack.

"Hey there, Little Bit. Did you heave a bad dream?" Woody asked, kneeling next to her.

"No. I-I can't sleep," She said lowly.

"Well, it's better than having bad dreams." Woody said, and sat down beside her.

"Oh, Woody," Mitsy cried and crawled into his lap, putting her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered.

"F-for what?" Woody sputtered, but returned the much needed embrace he'd been so heartlessly deprived of hours ago.

"For being you." Mitsy said sadly. "For trying to get me out of that case."

"But...I-I wasn't able to protect you!" Woody exclaimed. "How could can you _possibly_ thank me? I couldn't even do _this_ when you needed it most! I failed you, Little Bit. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't you see, Big Guy? You _were there!_ You were with me." Mitsy interjected. "That's what I'm really trying to say 'thank you' for. You tried, you did your best! What matters to me is that you were there!" She smiled sadly.

"Y-you're welcome, Little Bit," Woody gulped. Then Mitsy gripped him more tightly. "Are...are you still scared?"

"Mmm-hmm." Mitsy nodded solemnly. "I know I shouldn't be. But I can't help it!"

"Mitsy, no one is going to blame you for being afraid after what those thugs did to us." Woody told her, rubbing her hair.

"W-Woody? Is...is the window locked?"

"No. It'll be okay, Little Bit. No one is going to come in here and take you away." Woody said reassuringly.

"You don't _know_ that." Mitsy looked up at him anxiously. "I want to believe that, but...but it's so hard."

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, I'll make sure it's sealed tight."

"Th-thank you," Mitsy said shakily. Woody kept his word and returned to her after insuring there was no foul play on the premises and locking the windows. "Thanks, Big Guy. That makes me feel a _little_ better." Mitsy faintly smiled.

"Sure. Goodnight, Little Bit," Woody lightly kissed the top of her head. "Everything's okay." He said, patting her small hand.

"Good-night, Sheriff." Mitsy finally fell asleep an hour before dawn. Neither she nor Woody had noticed the figure that had kept himself well hidden and observing them the whole time from outside the house!


End file.
